The Hunter Is Being Hunted
by kingsandqueens10
Summary: After Claire finds Myrnin in a sticky situation in the lab she starts to realise that he seems to have made a dangerous enemy in his lifetime and they have decided to visit Morganville. MyrninXClaire . My first fanfic, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Claire woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing angrily next to her bed.

"If that's you Myrnin I am seriously going to stake you in your sleep," she muttered to herself before realising Myrnin doesn't sleep. Well, not exactly. She'd seen him nap occasionally but he would wake up before she had even said anything.

She leant out of the warm covers to check the glowing numbers on her clock with bleary eyes, which confirmed her prediction. Myrnin- Claire's eccentric, extravagant, half insane vampire boss- was the only person in Texas, and possibly the whole of America, who would call is assistant at 2.00 in the morning to carry out an errand he is perfectly capable of doing himself.

Claire liked Myrnin, he was more her friend then her boss yet he was very unpredictable and sometimes quite scary, which stopped her from crushing on him too much. Plus she had a boyfriend who was, hopefully, still as opposed to the idea of breaking up as she was.

Yet things with Shane weren't going as well as she would have hoped. After a slight downfall in their relationship-due to the fact that Shane found out Myrnin had put his dead Dad's brain in a jar and used it to power Morganville and Claire hadn't told him- Shane and Claire haven't been spending quite as much time together. Claire didn't want to push him, he needed his space to recover from seeing his Dad as a 2D ghost in Myrnin's lab, anyone would need to recover at least a little from that.

"What Myrnin? It's 2 in the morning and I have school tomorrow!"

"That isn't a very nice way to speak to your boss. You should be happy I decided to call instead of visit you, you do know how much I despise phone calls and I don't think you would be any more thrilled to see me at your doorstep."

He did have a point.

"What's wrong Myrnin? Please don't tell me you want me to feed Bob, he's your pet, you look after him."

"Of course not, I've already fed him today and you do a very bad job of it. No, I've called because I'm in a little...spot of bother."

"For god's sake Myrnin you are a vampire! You got yourself into that mess so you can get yourself out of it. On your own," Claire snapped and hung up on him, only later realising that might have been a bit too bitchy, after all, Myrnin had saved her on various occasions. Not to mention saving Shanes ass from Amelie's most wanted and killing Bishop while he was at it.

But Myrnin was one of the oldest vampires alive and possibly the cleverest person (as long as a vampire still counts as a person) on earth. There were very rare situations he can't get himself out of.

She heaved a sigh and switched her phone on silent, drifting into a dreamless sleep without any interruptions from her boss. 4 more hours of sleep and she'll be facing bitch queen Monica instead of drama queen Myrnin-great.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Claire had managed to drag herself out of bed she had really started to regret not switching her phone off earlier. Myrnin's call had left her feeling worn out and grouchy which were not attractive features, but fortunately nobody in the Glass House was awake to suffer Claire's wrath and by the time she had showered and towel dried her hair her mood had lightened up a bit.

Shuffling her way downstairs lazily to attempt to wake her brain cells up with coffee, Claire scanned the pile of post as she walked by, but something caught her eye before she got to the kitchen. Amongst the mess of flyers and bills in a pile on the floor was a letter, addressed to her in elegant handwriting.

She scooped up the pile of mail and studied the envelope. The writing was Amelie's, she recognised it from the crumpled old pages in Myrnin's lab, the centuries of letters she never got replies from. Claire frowned, wondering what it would be for and wandered into the kitchen to refill the coffeepot.

She slumped down in one of the kitchen chairs and started to open the envelope, sipping her coffee all the while, grateful for the buzz of caffeine coursing through her brain.

_Claire, _

_As you are considered an important member of Morganville, I would like you to join the Elders Council for a meeting next week. We have important issues to discuss and I would appreciate your input. As usual I will be there along with your friend Michael, he will escort you to Founders Square where the meeting is being held. I expect you to be there when I arrive._

_Amelie._

"HeyCB. What'cha reading?" Eve clomped into the kitchen in all her goth glory, peering over Claire's shoulder to read the letter, before pouring her own coffee and plopping down in the chair next to her.

"Just a letter from Amelie,"

"No letter from Amelie is 'just a letter' honey, what's it saying? Has Shane gotten himself in trouble _again?_ If he has I am gonna kick that guys ass,"

"No! Shane's been on good behaviour as far as I know," She didn't exactly know that since she hadn't really spent too much time with him but she hoped it was true "Amelie just wants me to go to a council meeting next week."

Eve frowned, her goth make-up making the expression a lot more severe than it should look.

"Why does she want you to go to a council meeting?"

"I don't know, all she's said is that there are 'important issues to discuss'," Claire shrugged and stood up to put herself a pop tart in the toaster.

"Well good luck, what with Oliver and all. He's bummed enough with Richard and Hannah being there, another human wont make him any more of a happy bunny. Is Crazy Boss going?"

Claire didn't think Myrnin went to council meetings, the only reason Claire can think why, now that he's sane (or saner), is because Amelie would have to put up with him and Oliver ranting at each other constantly, and that's very hard to put up with.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't see any reason why she would ask me and not him," Claire mumbled round a bite of pop tart. "And anyway, its not like he's _as _insane anymore, he might be able to help with the situation," not that Claire knew what the situation was, Amelie isn't big on details.

Eve replied with a lazy nod as she sipped her coffee and flung a whole load of flyers into the bin. "Do you have to visit Crazy Boss or can you have a sane day today without too many fangs?"

"When is there ever a sane day without too many fangs in Morganville?"

"Very good point. I'm guessing that's a yes to visiting Myrnin then, will you be back in time to make tacos?"

"Probably," although knowing Myrnin, he would probably keep her at the lab until midnight and expect her to make her way home in the dark by herself, especially after she hung up on him when he needed help. Maybe if she got doughnuts on the way to the lab he might be in less of a mood with her. If she wanted to get doughnuts before she saw Myrnin after school she would have to get a move on, she was already ten minutes late.

She chewed the last bite of her pop tart and finished her coffee before washing the mug- one of Eve's with a classic Dracula on the front saying 'I vant to suck your bloooood'- and waving Eve goodbye. As she grabbed up her backpack and made her way into the chilly autumn weather she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and checked any messages.

Myrnin hadn't called again, or even texted her, which was surprising. Myrnin usually sent texts over and over if she didn't respond to a call, a way to annoy her into doing what he wanted, which worked surprisingly well, but he hadn't done that, which was a sign that he had either gotten out of his 'spot of bother' or had gotten into worse. Claire really hoped it was the first one.

She had made more than halfway through her day before she ran into Monica Morrell. Literally, ran into her.

"Watch it freak! I almost broke a nail!"

Claire couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. Monica was the typical pretty, popular girl of TPU. Perfect in every way, apart from her bitchy personality and violent tendencies. Claire had experienced those firsthand and it had never ended well.

She shrugged past her, avoiding confrontation, besides she needed to get to physics quickly if she wanted to pick up doughnuts on the way to the lab.

The rest of the day went by quickly and before she knew it Claire was on her way to the lab with a box full of doughnuts. She passed by Grandma Day's house and gave the little old woman a friendly wave before venturing down the alley to her insane bosses lair, but she only made it halfway down the stair before she stopped in her tracks and let out a confused laugh.

Myrnin was in the middle of his lab, looking awkward and uncomfortable, hanging _upside-down from a loop of rope coiled round his ankle and connected to a mechanism on the ceiling. He was wearing tight black pants and some sort of baggy T-shirt which had fallen right down over his face revealing a bare chest. He had a long black coat on that was flapping below his head, with his arms still in the sleeves dangling limply a few feet from the floor. His bunny slippers had come off his feet and were scattered on the floor along with his mobile. _

'_That's why he hadn't called again' Claire thought 'he had dropped it and couldn't reach it.'_

_Myrnin twitched and pulled his T-shirt back down under his chin at the sound of Claire's giggle. He didn't look amused, in fact he looked very ruffled and disgruntled. His mess of curly black hair was sticking up in odd directions all over his head, looking very dishevelled._

"_Is something funny or does my pain and misfortune amuse you?" _

_He was in a bad mood. _


	3. Chapter 3

Claire was speechless.

It's not every day that you go to work to find that your boss hanging upside down in the middle of the room. But I suppose it's not every day that you go to work with an ancient, crazy vampire who keeps a spider as a pet. Yet it's safe to say this was abnormal, even for Morganville.

After finally getting past the shock and confusion of Myrnin hanging there, Claire managed to think of something to say but he cut her off.

"Why-?"

"If you're going to ask me why I'm up here I suggest you don't bother, even I don't know the answer to that. Surely you have realised I didn't do this on purpose."

Claire made her way down the rest of the steps slowly, thinking. She shrugged her backpack off her shoulder and left the doughnuts on one of the lab tables on the way to a very annoyed Myrnin. She circled him and looked at the mechanism, careful not to get hit by his hovering leg. His back was stretched in a very uncomfortable and quite painful looking position and the rope was pulling at his ankle, just out of reach of his eager hands.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to help me down? You _are _my assistant after all, it is your job to help me, especially since you so rudely ignored my plea for help last night," he snapped.

"How long have you been stuck like this?"

"Much too long, now help me down."

"What happened? Did you just…get dragged up there?"

"Honestly Claire? I don't remember, I remember I needed to get…something, and the next thing I recall is hanging here."

She circled back round to face him and crouched down slightly so they were at eye level, she didn't want him staring at her boobs now did she?

"Myrnin, if you didn't set this up then who did?"

"I have no idea. There is a possibility it could have been me, back when I…wasn't …myself. I could have created another trap, like the bomb which, unfortunately for you, you discovered. But I cant think why I would do such a thing. Anyway, enough chit chat, I would appreciate it if you would get me down _please_. I have been up here for long enough and you haven't, in any way, helped."

Claire nodded and dragged a chair over to the lab table parallel to Myrnin. She grabbed a knife from one of the dozens of drawers and climbed up, clinging onto Myrnin's trouser leg for support. The rope was forcing his foot into a strange position which look like it hurt and he flinched when she rested her hand lightly on it.

As soon as Claire got her balance she started to saw through the tough rope and gradually it started to fray. As she got to the last part of the rope she started to slow down. Her arm was weak from the sawing and the knife was beginning to get blunt.

"Almost done," she reassured him as she slid the knife across the last centimetre of rope. She was concentrating so hard on cutting the rope she didn't notice when Myrnin started to speak.

"Wait Claire, I need to- Claire. Wait!"

She cut through the last few strings of the rope and only just realised why Myrnin wanted her to stop _after_ he fell flat on his back.

Claire jumped down off the table and rested the knife next to the forgotten doughnuts as an annoyed looking Myrnin stood up abruptly and gave her a stare that could shoot daggers. Finally after a minute of wordless stares he dusted himself off, cricked his neck, stretched his back and attempted to tame the curly tufts of hair falling in his eyes and jutting out in odd angles all over his head.

Claire silently offered him the box of doughnuts she got, hoping he would be a little less annoyed with her. She felt guilty, after ignoring his call last night and leaving him hanging here for hours while she slept and ate pop tarts. Thankfully, after taking a bite out of his doughnut, he managed to crack a smile, not the happiest smile, but a smile all the same.

"Thank you," he said after he'd finished his doughnut.

"For the doughnut or for helping you down?"

"For both, I think. Although I don't really believe that coming to my rescue 13 hours after I summoned you counts as help."

"Couldn't Frank have helped you?" sure he was a computer, but Ada managed to capture Myrnin, ram a silver bar through his arm, trap him in a cave and drag Claire there to serve as his dinner. Surely he would be able to cut through some rope.

Myrnin raised his eyebrows and gave her a sideways look.

"Claire, in case you haven't noticed, Frank and I aren't exactly 'best buddies'," he air quoted 'best buddies'. How he'd even heard of that phrase Claire had no idea. "Do you really think that he would _choose to let me down instead of leaving me to suffer and being free of my commands?"_

_She shrugged and finished off the rest of her doughnut in silence before asking what she'd been meaning to ask him when she first came in._

"_Myrnin, do you know about any new threat in Morganville recently?" _

_Sure, Myrnin had just been booby trapped and hanging from a ceiling for hours but that couldn't have anything to do with it could it? Besides, it was most likely Myrnin himself making a random trap with no purpose, otherwise he would know if someone had been in the lab and set it up. _

_Yet something still didn't seem right to Claire. Why cant Myrnin remember what happened? He could have hit his head getting dragged up there but things like that don't effect vampires, not long term anyway, especially not for more than 13 hours._

"_Now my dear, why would there be a new threat? The only threat worthy of worrying about would be Bishop or the disease and as we all know, both are long gone."_

_Claire frowned. Myrnin doesn't know what the threat Amelie talked about in the letter is. Myrnin is important, he of all people should be in the know. She looked over at him fiddling with test tubes at a table across the room._

"_Are you going to the council meeting next week?"_

_He looked up at her with his liquid black eyes, considering his answer._

"_I may make an appearance. Why?"_

"_Amelie asked me to go. Why would she ask me to go?"_

_He flashed her a smile and said "We'll have to find out, now wont we."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews so far they've been really nice (and a change from my English teachers comments :S) I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It might be a while until the next one what with going back to school and all but I hope I'll have time to do more and keep you happy ****J**

**In reply to Hazelnut Snaps : I love MyrninXClaire too and I'm getting a little bit stuck with future chapters so…I might just change it ;)**

Shane didn't talk to Claire much that night. Or the night after that. Or after that. It was like he was ignoring her, or trying to anyway. The only response Claire would get from her questions and attempts at conversations were grunts or one word answers.

She was feeling lonely and confused and the fact that she still didn't know what it was that was, yet again, threatening Morganville really didn't help.

"You sure you're alright Claire?" Michael asked as he was sipping his coffee at the table. He was looking at her, assessing her mood, which definitely wasn't a good one.

Claire had been abnormally quiet lately, not that she was the best conversationalist in the world, but Shane's behaviour had left her feeling downhearted. He seemed to be recovering from finding Frank as a machine in the lab, and then suddenly it was like a switch flipped inside of him. He got in moods more often, he would spend most of his time in his room, he wouldn't talk. He was going downhill, and his ignorance was dragging Claire down with him.

She didn't notice she had been daydreaming until Michael nudged her and asked her again.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Are you ready for the council meeting? Do you want me to give you a ride there?."

Claire had totally forgotten about that., she had been so caught up with Shane that she hadn't paid attention to much lately.

"Um, no, thank you. Ill just take a portal."

Michael gave her a sympathetic look. He was always looking out for her, trying to protect her from trouble. He mustn't have realised that the trouble wasn't the vampires, it was her boyfriend.

"He'll snap out of it, its just a phase. He loves you y'know."

From what Claire had seen she was starting to believe that wasn't true.

Michael stood up with the fluid vampire grace that seemed to make every human feel clumsy and gave Claire a quick reassuring hug before speeding out of the room to set off to the council meeting, leaving Claire alone in the kitchen. Her mind was on overdrive and being alone really didn't help the madness in her head.

Before she could sink too deeply into the Shane riddled thoughts she set off to go to Myrnin's lab to use the portal. Being one of the only ones in Morganville that could actually open a portal leading to- where were the meetings held? - Myrnin had the job of escorting Claire to the important places in town.

As soon as she ventured through the portal to Myrnin's lair she already felt…comfortable. The walls of groaning bookcases, the towers of books-yet again- littering the floor (Claire had just cleared them away the other day, trust Myrnin to mess it up so soon), the various lab tables cluttered with wiring and glass vials full of multicoloured liquids, the threadbare sofas and the modern TV that really didn't fit in with the room. Everything just had a comforting vibe to it, it made Claire feel more relaxed and oddly happy.

Even the gangly, eccentric vampire flitting from table to table brightened her mood. He was wearing some sort of baggy white shirt, something a pirate would wear with puffy sleeves, along with a deep red waistcoat complete with a pocket watch chain hanging out of the small pocket. Barely hanging off his hips were slim, dark jeans that were way too big for him and the whole outfit was topped off with his usual fanged bunny slippers.

"Good morning Claire. I presume you are not here just to drop by for a chat, so what is it I can help you with?"

He stopped fiddling with some sort of circuitry to turn around and lean his hips against the table, crossing his ankles and folding his arms to look at Claire.

"I was wondering if, since you said you would be going to the council meeting, you could open up a portal for us? Please?"

He squinted his eyes slightly, as if trying to see something that wasn't there, and eyed her silently. His deep brown, darkly mysterious eyes bore into Claire softly, his expression slightly puzzled yet kind.

"What's wrong my dear? There's something troubling you, I hate to see you look so…vulnerable. Tell me"

Myrnin's frightening perception had left Claire baffled. His insanity-clouded mind supposedly hadn't had any effect whatsoever on his abnormal way of _knowing_ everything wrong with everyone. She didn't know what to say. Yes, Myrnin was her good friend, she cared for him and in a way loved him, it was hard not to. But her trust in him had faltered when he bit her and she didn't think he would be much help in comforting her about her boyfriend.

Myrnin and Shane didn't like each other. In fact they only just tolerated each other and spilling everything that is wrong with their relationship to Myrnin definitely wont ease the hatred.

A flicker of movement shook her out of her contemplation and she watched as Myrnin pushed off from the table and ambled, slowly towards her, assessing her with a gentle expression and still folded arms.

Claire felt like breaking down right there. All of her worries and pain and confusion had built up without her knowing and now it was boiling over, her emotions were going wild and Myrnin had set them off. He wasn't being his usual extravagant, hyperactive self, he was being slow and calm, keeping his expression gentle, reassuring her.

Through everything that had gone wrong in this town Myrnin had helped her, he'd been there to keep her safe and he'd never purposefully hurt her, and now he wanted to comfort her. That was what pushed her emotions over the edge.

She felt her face crumple and tears start to streak down her face, causing his face to drop and his eyebrows to knit together with concern.

"Claire-"

He was speechless and resorted to the only comforting gesture he knew. After some hesitation he unfolded his arms and wrapped them around her shaking body, pulling her close and gently rubbing her shoulder blade with his thumb.

Claire rested her head on his chest and began to soak his waistcoat with her tears, snaking her arms around his waist and over the back of his shoulder. She needed that hug, she needed the closeness of someone, anyone that could make her feel at least a little bit less lonely.

They stayed like that, with Myrnin rubbing her back, his chin resting on her head, with Claire's hands clinging to his shoulder blades, sobbing into his already soaked shirt, until her tears ran out as well as their time.

**Woooooooooo! Hope you like it J **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy. Okay I've decided to make this story MyrninXClaire, sorry for all the peeps that don't like that but I personally love it :D hope you like xx**

The time spent holding on to Myrnin had been a lot longer than Claire had expected, they were nearly late for the council meeting. After finally calming her tears down she disengaged her arms from round his shoulders and smiled weakly up at him. The pathetic smile obviously didn't reassure him in the slightest that I was felling any better yet he let it slip and smiled back, after all they really had to go.

"Thank you," Claire murmured as they released each other kind of awkwardly.

"It's quite all right my dear. All will get better in good time, however right at this minute time is something we don't have much of, we best be off, come on."

He strode over to the portal door, grabbing a long flapping frock coat, which must have had a million buttons, on the way and shrugging it on in a swirl of dark material. He gestured for her to follow and as she did he turned swiftly and opened the portal to a very…expensive looking room.

It looked like it belonged to the Victorian era, yet with attempts to make it look more modern and business like, with the walls painted a dull white and a huge plain table in the middle surrounded by chairs. The carpet was a rich red colour, right from the 19th century, and the pictures on the walls were portraits of obviously very old vampires. There was even a swirling pattern of leaves and instruments plastered onto the ceiling.

Claire was too busy admiring the décor that she didn't notice the annoyed, confused and downright angry faces frowning at them from the chairs. They were definitely not happy about their punctuality. Amelie was giving Myrnin a stern look from the head of the table, followed by Oliver next to her, then came Michael, Richard and Hannah, all looking confusedly at Claire. There were two empty chairs opposite each other, one in between Michael and Richard and one in between two vampires Claire had never seen before.

The male vampire looked an awful lot like a younger version of Oliver, with a disgusted expression and long blond hair reaching the base of his neck. He had slightly bushy eyebrows which hung low over his hawk like eyes, making him seem even more severe. His clothes were old, like Myrnin's, yet he couldn't pull them off as well as he could.

The second vampire Claire didn't recognise was a woman. She had a short, wavy blonde bob with pink tinted ends down to the midpoint on her neck. Her eyes were very expressive, yet quite small with thick lashes outlined in soft pink makeup. They were a shocking green colour which contrasted beautifully with the makeup and the size of her eyes made her look slightly feline. Her lips were frosted with a natural colour extenuating her pout. She was beautiful and from the smile playing on her lips she seemed to realise Claire was staring at her.

"Terribly sorry to keep you waiting, we had a problem which is…controlled now," Myrnin spoke first, before suddenly realising there were more than the usual people involved in the meeting. Gleefully ignoring the man he cried "Ah! Jemima! How wonderful to see you again! Although it seems strange to see you in such a drastic change of setting from last time I saw you; I seem to remember it being rather…_intimate_," he purred and winked - _winked _- at her, causing a rosy blush and a secretive smile to play on her lips.

Claire had no idea what he was referring to and she didn't think she wanted to know. She shuffled round to the seat next to Michael, grateful for the attention being on Myrnin and not on her still slightly tear streaked face.

She looked up at Myrnin who was still smiling seductively, at the girl who must be called Jemima, while walking round to his chair next to her. Something about that smile triggered a strange feeling in Claire which she blissfully ignored to listen to what Jemima was saying.

"You haven't changed one bit my old friend. And my name is now Jemma, you know how much I hate Jemima," she followed him with her emerald gaze as he plopped down in his chair and comfortably propped his ankles up on the table.

"Well what brings you here Jemma? I doubt you are visiting for a holiday, I'm afraid this isn't the best place to relax."

"Amelie summoned me, she told me there was another threat here which she might need my help with."

Amelie, who had been a silent witness to the conversation so far, spoke up.

"Yes, Myrnin I have important news, we have yet another visitor in Morganville. A visitor which you are more than acquainted with."

She folded her hands on the table as Myrnin removed his crossed ankles from is and cocked his head, frowning at her in confusion.

"And who might this unwelcome visitor be? Mr Bishop Back from the dead? Amelie, I'm sure if this 'threat' was quite as dangerous as you suggest it to be, it would have caused various problems by now. There is no need getting Claire involved with this, she is much too important to worry herself to death over a problem issuing only the vampire population of Morganville."

Myrnin wasn't happy. What must be the hundredth threat to Morganville in the past few years has gotten to him and he was tired of the constant struggles with this town. He stood up, knocking his chair back with his knees and turned to leave the room, all he wanted was to have a problem free year for once in his life and this wasn't helping.

"Myrnin sit down," Amelie ordered.

He ignored her and kept moving for the portal.

"Myrnin would you even care to know who the threat is?" She raised her voice, trying to get his curiosity to get the better of him, yet he kept walking.

He was at the portal, concentrating on the dim, warm glow of his lab lights and the clusters of books and cluttered tables filling the room. Amelie's next outburst caught him off guard as he began to step through into his safe haven.

"Its your sister."

Claire was bewildered. Did Myrnin even have a sister? He'd never mentioned her, then again, he had never mentioned various things about his past, he wasn't one for giving personal details to his assistant. The unexpected words caused him to abruptly stop in his tracks and slowly raise his head, turning round to stare at Amelie in slow motion, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"…What?"

Everyone's attention was drawn to the door of the council room as a silky voice drifted round the room.

"Better believe it Myrnin. Or should I say _brother_."

**Hope you like it :D please read and review and tell me where to improve, you know, constructive criticism and all that jazz. Anyways what do you think? Unexpected? Next chapter will be in a few days hopefully x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Than you to everyone for all the reviews :D I'm so happy you like it! Anyways I forgot to put this in the other chapters :S I DON'T own the Morganville vampires series, it all belongs to the wonderful Rachel Caine. Hope you like the chapter! Xx**

As soon as her smooth voice sounded everyone became on edge. The vampires all stood up taking protective stances, fangs out at the ready, Richard and Hannah edged back towards a slowly standing Claire at the opposite side of the room to Myrnin's sister, yet all Claire could do was stare.

Myrnin had a sister. Claire had never expected him to have a sister, or any remaining family for that matter. She knew he'd had a mother, and somehow-whether he'd killed or not- she was gone. He must have had a father but he had never mentioned anything about any family and for some strange reason Claire didn't expect him to have any other family. Yet he did. And she was stood on the other side of the room to Claire with a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.

Her eyes were flickering around the room and when they landed on Oliver he growled, low and guttural, just loud enough for Claire to hear. He was stood up with his head facing forward making him seem menacing and…terrifying. Amelie was staring at Myrnin's sister, ready to pounce if anything were to happen and Michael was shuffling closer to Claire, attempting to protect her from any threat that would come her way. The other two vampires- Jemma and the unnamed man- looked severe and ready for anything, which made Claire feel quite pathetic, stood there staring and very confused.

Although Claire wasn't the only one that looked confused.

Myrnin looked at a complete loss. His mouth kept opening and closing as if he were about to say something yet couldn't get the words out , his eyes flickering about the room chaotically looking for an explanation while his head kept slowly turning from his sister to Amelie, utterly bewildered.

"I- wh- h-how," he managed stutter, swallowing and closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and carrying on "Why are you here?"

A smile stretched across her lipstick stained mouth when she heard him speak as she folded her arms and leant against the doorframe.

She had a dazzling smile with straight, white teeth, thankfully no fangs at the moment, which caused dimples to form in her cheeks. It was a lot like Myrnin's really, the more Claire thought about it the more she noticed how similar her and Myrnin looked. They both had wide dark eyes, hers a little wider, and a very straight nose with jet black hair. Myrnin had more masculine features and she had a more elfin face yet the similarities were unmissable.

Her liquid eyes were outlined with dark makeup, framed by a sharp, ebony fringe straightened to perfection along with the sheets of silky hair reaching to her elbows. She had very flawless skin with a slight hint of a tan (like Myrnin's), with lightly blushed cheekbones and full, pouty scarlet lips.

As Claire looked down she noticed that the main thing the siblings definitely did not have in common was the fashion. While Myrnin was wearing something from the gothic era, she was wearing very up-to-date clothes-definitely not a stranger to shops. She had on some very tight fitting jeans which accentuated her long legs which were slightly longer than Myrnin's because of the killer heels she was wearing. She had modified a band t-shirt on which she had lowered to show some cleavage and to make more flattering around her slim waist.

Claire was so busy assessing her that she hadn't noticed she had started to talk.

"What? I cant visit my bro once in an all too long while? Its nice to know how elated you are too see me, makes me feel very loved," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She had a very non-descript English accent with only occasional hints of Welsh.

She looked Myrnin up and down and grimaced slightly as she took in his latest wardrobe choices.

"You haven't changed. Really, I'm embarrassed to be your sister. If I'm feeling nice I'll give you a make-over, involving a hair cut and a completely new wardrobe. You look more pathetic than the last time I saw you."

Myrnin's eyes clouded over crimson and his jaw clenched with frustration, which she saw and her mouth cracked into a stunning smile. Myrnin swallowed his hatred and smiled back, just as stunning yet with a side order of malice and fang. Definitely not sibling love.

Her voice softened to a silky yet menacing tone as she glided forward to whisper in his ear and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now Myrnin, don't lose your temper. It might be a bit too late for that, what with what happened to poor Ada, I bet she didn't even have time to scream before you were ripping her head off."

In one swift, deadly move Myrnin had grabbed her wrist off his shoulder, bending it behind her back and in a coat-flapping twirl he slammed her against the wall with a bone crushing hand ever-tightening hand around her throat.

"_Shut up_," he snapped through gritted teeth, threateningly close to her face.

She just stared at him-mainly because she couldn't get words out round his hand crushing her throat- with an amused look in her eyes. However, Claire could see that something in her eyes was uneasy, she didn't know what Myrnin would do and she wouldn't be able to stop anything if he did it.

"I don't know what you want, or why you're here but if you don't leave soon this _will_ end badly for you Ceri. Leave this town or leave this life. You should be grateful I'm even giving you a choice."

Ceri slightly scared now, only for a flicker of a second, until she managed to smooth out her confident façade and squeak some words out, slightly more high pitched than before.

"Would you really kill your own sister?"

"_Especially _my own sister," Myrnin spat with vicious intensity. Claire was just glad she wasn't on the other end of his vice-like grip, she would have been terrified and that is definitely not good around vampires.

Ceri got a sly smile on her face.

"What a shame. I hate to break it to you but I'm not exactly defenceless, and you're not exactly…invulnerable," she purred.

As soon as she finished her sentence she twitched, giving some warning of pouncing, yet not enough for Myrnin to move in time before she slammed her knee into Myrnin's crotch. He let out a spluttering moan and bent down, slowly collapsing to the floor, clutching his…privates all the way down.

Every guy in the room seemed to wince as he was kicked, they all either looked sick, sympathetic or very glad that wasn't them.

Ceri seemed to look smugly amused watching Myrnin writhe about on the floor, curling in on himself clutching his…man…parts. It made Claire feel strange thinking about it so she decided not to. Instead she looked to Amelie, who seemed like she didn't know what to do, she looked kind of awkward, like dealing with this type of thing with Myrnin wasn't what she felt most comfortable with.

"Sorry bro, I must have had a seizure," Ceri stepped over his moaning body and made her way to the table, causing Michael to edge in front of Claire some more. Ceri stared around the table, fixing her dark stare on each of the humans in the room.

"Now I don't know about you pathetic little morsels, but I need to speak to the important people of the town. Alone. Leave now and your precious souls wont be harmed," she smiled almost sweetly at the end, reminding her of a slightly more perfect version of Monica.

Claire looked at Amelie, unsure as to whether she should leave or stay, after all Amelie did call the meeting. After a slight hesitation Amelie wordlessly nodded to her before saying "Take Myrnin with you. I don't think he would be of any use to us in this state."

Richard began to move first, heading over to where Myrnin was stretched out on his back, legs curled up, staring at the ceiling like he was trying to concentrate on that instead of the pain. Hannah drifted backwards too, nudging Claire to follow, which she did gladly.

There was something about Ceri that made Claire feel edgy, maybe it was her similarities to Monica, and maybe even the odd few between her and Ysandre, whatever it was, Claire couldn't put her finger on it.

She scampered to the opening to the portal and started to concentrate on the glass house, hoping that Eve and Shane were at work so she didn't have to explain everything to them, while Richard helped Myrnin to a crouched stance. He painfully shuffled through the portal and flopped onto the couch, smothering his face in the cushions and squirm around, breathing heavily.

Like Amelie, Claire had no idea what to do, she hadn't really experienced this type of thing before, especially not with her boss. Hopefully the pain would fade soon enough.

This was going to be a long day.

**Another chapter done ****J and just so you know Ceri is pronounced as the English version 'Kerry'. I spent ages trying to find a welsh name I could use for this and that's one I liked. Please R&R! **

**(btw I know I wrote this but I feel sorry for Myrnin getting kicked in the balls L poor babs haha) **

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Claire had no idea how but Myrnin was actually asleep. She had never seen him sleep before, apart from occasional naps which practically lasted less than 10 seconds. The closest she had seen him to the deep slumber he was in now was when he had been staked.

She didn't even think vampires could sleep really, yet looking at Myrnin splayed out on the sofa she realised she was wrong. He was lying on his back, arms and legs spread out in all directions. His leg was dangling precariously over the edge of the cushions and one arm had fallen down and was resting on thee floor. His head was lolling to the side, resting on his shoulder and somehow the peaceful set of his face and the steady rise and fall of his chest as he took in unnecessary breaths made him look almost…innocent.

Claire hadn't the slightest idea how a crazy, bloodthirsty, ancient vampire could look innocent yet somehow he did.

Richard and Hannah had left a while ago, dealing with the human issues in town, something about a fight that Claire didn't quite catch. It was only her and Myrnin, sleeping silently, in the house.

After grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen, Claire made her way back into the living room and flopped down into Micheal's chair, the only chair Myrnin wasn't draped over. Her gaze drifted over to him resting peacefully, looking perfectly content in his relaxed stupor. Claire had to admit he looked cute. His curls of hair were sticking up in an adorable bed head, tufting around his face in wild clumps.

Myrnin had always been so sweet to her, apart from the odd occasions when he lost it. He had never meant to hurt her and always apologised if he did. He was a good friend and Claire realised just how much she loved him.

She knew then how lucky she was to have him as her boss. She could have had Oliver, or someone like Oliver anyway. She would have died if shed had Oliver. Literally.

Claire stood up slowly, attempting not to wake Myrnin up with loud movements, and padded around the chair to find Shane stood, rigid in the doorway. She stopped abruptly, the expression on his face definitely wasn't happy. Oh joy.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing on our sofa?"

His voice sounded calm yet you couldn't miss the angry undertones.

Thankfully Myrnin didn't wake up at the sound of his voice but Claire didn't think this conversation would be as quiet as it was for long.

She briskly walked the rest of the way to the door, shutting it behind them as she tried to think of something to say.

"I…I didn't know where else to go, this was the first place I could think of."

His dark expression was making Claire nervous, the last time she saw that expression was when he was attacking Michael in the fight clubs and that definitely didn't look like fun.

Claire knew Shane hated Myrnin, but she didn't think the pure hatred had reached this level, after all, Myrnin had saved his ass various times, surely that would have made Shane like him a little more. Obviously not.

"You could have taken him to his stupid fucking hole! Or better yet, the graveyard where all the blood sucking leeches belong!"

His voice had stepped up a notch.

"Hey! This isn't just your house! I can bring anyone here. And your _best friends_ a vampire! How can you say that about him?"

Claire attempted to keep her voice to a furious whisper but she gradually grew louder as her anger grew stronger.

"They _all_ deserve to be dead! Especially _that_ one."

He directed a finger viciously at the door where Myrnin was and made a disgusted face at the thought of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you hate Myrnin so much?"

"Because he's fucking you!"

Claires stomach dropped. He thought she and Myrnin were having an affair.

"…What?"

Her voice had suddenly gone quiet, she couldn't get any words out past a whisper. How could he think that? Myrnin was her boss! She was in love with Shane! Well she thought she was, now she didn't know what to think. Claire knew she spent a lot of time at Myrnin's lab; she loved it. The messy, disorganised floor and shelves, the tables piled with equipment for random experiments. And the man, crazy yet sweet, eccentric yet genius, always there, always her friend.

"Oh come on! I've seen how he looks at you! How you look at him! You're always round there with him, never here with us. I know you're having sex with him, don't even try to lie to me. I cant be with you when you're with him. I don't love you anymore, its over."

With that he spun around quickly and strode to the front door, slamming it on his way out, not even looking back at Claire.

She felt like crying. Her brain wouldn't process the words. He had just broken up with her because he thought she was cheating on him with Myrnin. Claire couldn't believe it. The only thing that kept her from crying was the strange feeling she had been having for the past few weeks, the lurking suspicion that this would happen. And now it had.

She turned back and opened the door to the living room. Myrnin was sat up on the sofa, hair dishevelled as well as his clothes. He still looked tired, his eyes were only half open and he seemed slightly dazed yet there was no mistaking that he had heard that.

His gaze flickered to her through half lidded eyes quickly before looking away and he ran a hand through his hair before trying to speak.

"Maybe-" He cleared his throat and tried again "I think I should leave."

His eyes flitted round the room, looking anywhere but at her and he shuffled on the sofa, pushing himself up with no trace of the vampire grace he normally had.

After straightening his waistcoat and brushing down his jacket he looked at her with a gentle eyes. Claire thought she saw a slight flicker of guilt in his expression, which he expertly composed to a sympathetic mask.

He looked slightly awkward and fiddled with his buttons nervously.

"I'm so sorry my little Claire," he murmured before bowing his head slightly and shuffling over to the portal, opening it to the lab.

He glanced behind at Claire once before stepping through the portal, leaving Claire sad and alone in the Glass House.

**Hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeeeyyyyyy! Another chapter soz for the wait x**

_Myrnin_ P.O.V.

Myrnin couldn't help brooding over what had happened.

The Collins boy had thought him and Claire were…in…an…intimate relationship. His brain couldn't-wouldn't- process the words. Claire. His little Claire.

He would never do that to her.

Although Myrnin had to admit he was attracted to Claire. She reminded him an awful lot like Ada. The beautiful features, the long, dark hair, the brilliant, bright mind, the determination. He had always been attracted to Claire, yet recently he'd been even more so, and it scared him. The consequences of a relationship would be dreadful. He had realised that after what happened to Ada….

_~Flashback~_

_Myrnin wanted this moment to last forever._

_Ada in his arms, her lips pressed against his, her hand clasped in his and everything felt perfect._

_Although it wasn't. There were so many imperfections in this perfect moment. The disease ebbing away in Myrnin's brain, the bloodlust which never fully left, the time until the disease catches up with him, slowly ticking away._

_Yet Myrnin tried to forget all of that. He just wanted to get lost in her kiss and feel nothing but her touch._

_His hand moved up to trace a gentle line across her cheek, tracing into her hairline and holding her head to his._

_They finally began to disconnect their lips, moving only enough to heave in an unneeded breath._

_Myrnin gazed down at her flushed face and realised how much he loved this woman. He had never admitted it to himself, in his experience love only lead to trouble and pain and no doubt this wouldnt end the same. But he didn't care. He wanted her to know how much he cared for her._

_He snaked his hand over her waist and up her back, leaving it there to run his fingers in caressing patterns across her shoulders. His other hand remained in her hair, stroking it affectionately._

_He leaned closer to her, planting small kisses down her jaw line and across her cheek, stopping at the corners of her lips teasingly, tilting his head forward slightly and resting his forehead against hers before touching their lips in a tender kiss._

"_I love you," he whispered quietly against her lips while stroking her cheek with his thumb._

_She opened her eyes slowly, flickering her gaze up to his half-lidded one._

_The beginnings of a smile began to curve the corners of her mouth before she caught his lip between hers delicately and whispered back._

"_I love you too."_

_Myrnin couldn't help but grin, overwhelmed with relief and happiness._

_Her hand snaked up into his hair, the other resting on his shoulder, as she pulled herself up the short distance to his mouth._

_They stayed like that for a while, lips moving, passionately and perfectly together. They tried to cling on to the precious time they had until the disease took over yet it was ever shortening and Myrnin only had so much will power. After all, his mouth was so close to her neck, he could hear the blood pumping through her veins._

_He had to physically shake himself out of that thought, he didn't want to think about Ada that way, he loved her. He didn't want to hurt her, yet that was inevitable._

_Ada must have sensed his trembling shake. She broke the kiss slowly, not wanting to move away from him, yet she had to; before things got bad._

"_I wish we had more time. I wish we didn't have the disease at all," she sighed as she moved closer to wrap her arms around his back. His body was cold and tense, but she didn't care, she never had. Even when their bodies were pressed up closer, bare skin against bare skin, the chill of his body had matched hers and she loved it._

_Myrnin leant down closer, returning the hug, he just wanted to be close to her, as close as he can possibly be. He should have known better._

_As soon as he caught the smell of the blood pulsing in her throat he couldn't resist it. His head drifted down automatically, moving his lips closer to her smooth skin as his brain tried helplessly to control the beast rising in him. _

_He took in a long breath, smelling the deliciousness of her, his eyes fogging over in cloud of scarlet. He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the fangs protruding into his lip and began to move closer to the skin._

Not again, please, just a little bit longer. I don't want this. Please don't hurt her._ He pleaded with himself. How is it that his own mind was disobeying him. He had always had a strong mind yet now it was strong in the wrong kind of way. The violent, dangerous way._

_Ada felt his muscles tense in his shoulders, his head moved down to her throat and his hands grew more urgent, slightly more rough against her back, dragging her closer to him._

_She knew what he was doing, and she knew he didn't want to._

_She shoved Myrnin back forcefully, leaving him hanging , head low and facing down, almost like he was ashamed. For a flicker of a second she thought he might be back to himself again, but the predator stance made her think otherwise._

_Myrnin slowly turned his head to stare at the woman backing across the room._

_Stupid woman. If only she knew how seductive retreat was to him, it only made him hungrier…_

"_Who are you?"_

_He spat the words as viciously as possible. Oh how he hated intruders, yet they were always more fun to hunt, the terrified expression, the satisfying screams, yes he liked intruders very much. Yet something in him told him that he knew this woman, something said that he shouldn't hurt her._

"_Myrnin-"_

_The use of his name jolted him into a wild fury._

_He sped over to her, slamming a hand to her throat and trapping her between the wall and his body, nowhere she can go in this trap, no words she can speak past his hand._

_Before he knew it he had sunk his teeth into her throat, ignoring the whimpering noises she made and revelling in the taste of blood running down his throat._

_Myrnin stared down in astonishment at what he'd done. _

_He had killed his assistant, his friend, his lover._

_His lover._

_She was lying limply in his arms, eyes closed peacefully, looking like she was sleeping calmly. Only he could know that she had been violently drained of life, like he had been drained of sanity._

_His knees began to tremble under the weight of his consequences and he dropped to the floor, placing her body down gently in front of her._

_Tears began to roll down his bloody cheeks as he became filled with denial. He had to do something. Anything. She cant be dead, he wouldn't let that happen. Yet he was the one to cause it._

"_Please, don't be dead, please. Please don't leave me. Im so sorry. I love you, please don't leave me, _I love you_," He sobbed uncontrollably as his trembling hands hovered over her body, willing to do anything to help her. He didn't know how to help her. Nothing could._

"_Please Ada, _please_. I love you."_

_He touched her soft skin gently, lifting her head and stroking her hair away from her face. He loved her and he'd killed her._

_He wanted to stop this despair that overwhelmed his body, he needed something to distract him from the pain of losing her, something to fill the hole her death ripped open inside him._

_The anger in him boiled over as he began to hit himself, fiercely scratching his body, trying to replace the emotional agony with the physical pain. He embedded his teeth into his arm, dragging them down the length of it, opening a ragged gouge in the skin._

_Before he had reached his elbow the wound had started to heal and that made him furious with himself._

_He flew around the lab, gripping anything he could find that could hurt him and driving them into his flesh, screaming in anger and despair._

_He finally came to a stop, weeping in depression in a pool of blood. The tears covering his skin were healing gradually, oozing blood. His anger had worn out and it was replaced by an unbearable sadness. He collapsed to the floor next to her lifeless body._

_He didn't have the strength to move or try to get help, he could only wollow in his own misery as he dragged himself next to her._

_For the next few days he just lay there next to her, clutching her body, stroking her pale face and kissing her cheeks until her hair became damp with his tears and he drifted off into a lonely world of depression._

**Woah, pretty depressing. Poor Myrnin. Hope you like it xxx please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay right, oh god guise I have this really good idea for the rest of the story but the idea I've had is for chapters aggeeessss away and I'm bummed ****L I'm gonna try to write more often to get to the chapter but it probs wont be as good as it is in my head. Soz bout that. Hope you like this chapter though! X**

Claire couldn't sleep that night.

Her king sized bed was constantly creaking with the furious movements she made to try and get comfortable. By the time she had finally given up attempting to get in a good position her sheets were tangled around her legs and her pillows were god knows where.

With a heaving sigh she slowly sat up, glaring at her phone screen reading 1.15 AM. She ran her hand through her hair, tucking her knees against her chest; she wished she could sleep right now, just close her eyes and shut her brain off from this struggle of a life. Yet she knew that wouldn't happen. She would just have to saunter on through the repetitive downfalls that seemed to weigh her down wherever she went.

Without noticing she let her head drop onto her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs, attempting to comfort herself.

Shane hadn't talked to her at all the rest of that day. He had come back to the Glass House a couple of hours ago, smelling of alcohol and looking very dishevelled, just to stride upstairs and lock himself in his room all night.

Claire strained her ears to hear some noise that he was in there but she heard nothing, and was almost glad about that. She still loved Shane. Of course she did, he only just broke up with her and they had been together for almost a year, but she had the strangest feeling of relief, relief from the pressure of a relationship. Especially relief from having to put up with Shane moaning about Myrnin and him putting Frank in a machine.

He had no right to accuse her of having an affair with Myrnin, didn't he trust her?

Obviously not.

Myrnin had helped her, more than she could begin to think about, and she had learnt so much from him that she hadn't even imagined before.

Thinking about him made her want to see him. In an odd way she missed him: His loony smile poking dimples in his cheeks, his luminous, dark eyes, his adventurous fashion sense.-everything. Apart from the slightly creepy undertones which never fully went away; but Claire could ignore those and just take it as part of the eccentricity-or crazy to put it bluntly.

Rubbing her drooping eyes Claire uncurled her legs and padded quietly to her wardrobe, Picking jeans and a plain T-shirt from her sparse collection of garments. She really needed to go shopping sometime, although the stores in Morganville aren't exactly shopping spree worthy. She would have to get Eve to buy some clothes for her since she managed to find somewhere to get more than a pair of scratty trousers and a cardigan.

Claire slipped her phone into her bag and swung it over her shoulder, fluffing up her hair in the process- she may as well look half decent since she was once again single. She forced that thought to the back of her mind and bounded silently down the stairs, turning to face the wall in the living room that held the portal.

In a swirl of colour the doorway flooded into the image of Myrnin's lab, the same chaotic madness, the same lovable maze of books she spent so much time navigating her way around.

Myrnin himself was standing further back in the lab, just standing there, stooped and gangly, with a wistful, lost expression torturing his eyes. He was staring into space, head at an angle slightly, like he was remembering a fond memory, a memory he longed to relive, or longed to change.

Claire stepped through the doorway hesitantly, dropping her bag softly on the floor without Myrnin noticing she was there.

"Myrnin?" she kept her voice gentle and quiet as she edged toward him.

As soon as he heard her speak his head whipped round to look at her; alarm in his eyes at first, which slowly softened to recognition as he refocused into the present.

"Are you okay?" Claire continued. Myrnin wasn't the most stable when he was normally like this, yet he seemed fully in control, just leaking sadness.

A broken smile pulled the corners of his lips up as he straightened up to look at her.

"I'm fine Claire, I'm just…remembering times I shouldn't," he sounded distant and immersed in his memory.

He sighed and stepped toward a lab table to tinker with vials, not so much intentionally, Claire thought, more for just something to distract him from whatever he was thinking about.

"I suppose I should really be asking _you_ that question little one," he peered up at her from under his curls of hair as Claire thought about an answer.

"I'm…," she sighed heavily as she thought about a word to describe herself. She wasn't exactly okay. In fact she was pretty glum but she wasn't in complete despair, "surviving."

He nodded grimly, understanding her true emotions, like always.

"I am sorry about that. I didn't know…I- I thought he was- I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Its his paranoia that's to blame," She ambled sleepily over to where he was working to lean over his shoulder and quietly observe. She didn't feel like conversing at this moment, in case she burst into tears.

He looked up at her and gave her a sympathetic look before stretching his arm around her in a brief hug.

"Don't worry little Claire, it'll get better, I promise."

He smiled sweetly at her, which she feebly attempted to return.

Myrnin leant down to her level, stroking a hand over her arm to console her while rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

"If you really wish to, you know you can stay here for the night. Someone may aswell use my bed since I don't, in fact I think you may have used it more than I have."

Claire had slept here before when she was re-building the machine after Ada died and it was a fairly pleasant experience. Myrnin certainly looked after her, more than she would have expected him to. And she would much prefer sleeping here, where she felt comfortable, rather than there, with Shane in the next room hating her guts.

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Thank you."

He beamed back at her and patted her arm before ambling over to the room in the corner. He frowned at the padlock, as if he had forgotten it was there, and patted his pockets while spinning round in circles and flicking his head from side to side, searching for a key.

Myrnin started muttering to himself as he tried to find it, ducking under tables and looking in drawers, scratching his head while he thought where it could be.

Claire tried to help him search for it but it was no use, it could have been anywhere, and Myrnin would probably have put it in the place you would least expect to find it- probably in a skull somewhere knowing him.

Myrnin stopped after a while and helplessly looked at Claire, shrugging in confusion.

"I suppose you will have to sleep on the sofa, terribly sorry; you know what my memory is like, I would forget my head if it wasn't attached to my shoulders."

Claire laughed and smiled at him before walking over to the sofa and flopping onto it. She didn't care that she had to sleep there, it was still comfortable, and still better than her bed.

Myrnin made his way towards her and plopped down next to her, sighing and letting his head fall back onto the cushions.

"Do you need anything? Food? A beverage of some sort? Maybe entertainment?"

Claire really wasn't hungry, or thirsty for that matter, but she could really do with having something to take her mind off Shane, somehow he kept working his way back into her mind. Being with Myrnin helped stop that a bit but she still thought about him, much more than she would have liked.

"What kind of entertainment? Please don't say working out equations because that would be torture rather than entertainment."

Myrnin laughed, a laugh she rarely heard that sent happiness through her body and made her want to laugh too.

"Of course not. What do you enjoy doing? We could watch a film, play a game, anything you like my dear."

Claire hated to think what weird, freaky games Myrnin would play so she settled for a film, which She fetched silently from the Glass House for Myrnin to slot into the built in DVD player in the new TV in his lab. It looked so very out of place in his steam punk factory of a lab, she was sure it would soon brake from the hordes of crap piled on top of it.

Myrnin joined her back on the sofa as the tinkling sound of the Harry Potter theme tune started to play and the film title appeared on the screen - Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets.

Finally her brain shut off all thoughts of Shane and she became engulfed in the film. It looked like Myrnin liked it too, from the shouts he directed at the screen during quidditch and the complaints he made about Draco.

"No! Stupid boy! Why did he throw his wand away! He has two hands he should have kept hold of it, he will need it!"

Myrnin shouted at Harry as he ran over to Ginny, dropping his wand in the process.

"Myrnin it's only a film," Claire reassured him and tried to calm him down, he was really getting into it.

"Still! He's a fool," he said, "A fool!" he repeated that louder, directing it at Harry and leaning forward to try and make sure he heard, which he obviously wouldn't.

Claire rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh as he got in a grudge over Harry's mistake, she tried to think of something to say to distract him.

"I wonder why Voldemort's bald. He had loads of hair as Tom Riddle."

Myrnin gave her a sideways look and frowned at her.

"Maybe…it's so nobody can use his hair for polyjuice potion."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head slowly as if to say 'have you ever thought of _that_'.

Claire thought for a moment and realised that was a very good answer.

She smiled and nodded he head in time with his.

"_That _makes sense!"

"Of course it does."

She liked it here, she was having fun watching this with Mrynin, more fun than she expected to have. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep against Myrnin's shoulder.

**Hope you like iiittttttt xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I have an idea. Its probs been used before but still I wanna use it. Right, on certain chapters I'm going to give you guys a link to a song I think would work well in the chapter, you don't have to listen to it but I like songs that can make stories into films in your head, that's what I do in my head :D so yeah that's what im gonna do and I've got a gooden for a later chapter xx**

Claire woke up with a very uncomfortable crick in her neck from leaning on Myrnin's shoulder while she slept. She groaned quietly as she tried to moved it, flaring pain in the muscles at the side.

With a small jolt Myrnin woke up next to her, his head jerking up in fright from the unexpected movement on his shoulder. It didn't help that Claire groaned right next to his ear; with his hearing it probably would have sounded like a scream.

He surveyed the room dazedly with his eyes half drooping closed- obviously still tired- and took a deep breath before straightening up on the sofa. Claire did the same yet with a lot more stretched and cracking of her neck.

"Sorry for waking you," Claire mumbled round a huge yawn.

He glanced at her with his half lidded eyes and shrugged, "It's quite alright, I would have woken soon anyway," he said, before standing up to stretch like a strangely happy cat, he even made a little noise like one too.

Claire followed him over to a cluttered lab table before carrying on into the small kitchen tucked away in the corner of the lab.

She made some strong coffee, in an attempt to wake herself up, and poured some in two mugs for her and Myrnin before venturing over to a cupboard where she miraculously found some in-date bread and an unplugged toaster. She had no idea why the toaster was in a cupboard yet she wasn't too surprised, after all, this is Myrnin that lives here.

Myrnin was connecting some sort of metal blade to another block of iron when Claire returned to the lab, carrying two cups of coffee, a bag of blood and some toast. She placed them down on a lab table and handed Myrnin his coffee and blood bag, which he accepted with a muttered thanks and a nod, while taking a bite of her toast and chewing enthusiastically.

She only just realised how hungry she was when the two slices of toast that were previously stacked on a plate had disappeared so she went to back to the kitchen to make some more and Myrnin drank in silence.

When she returned the blood bag was nowhere in sight and Myrnin's coffee mug was standing empty on the table. She grabbed it and wandered back into the kitchen to wash it, grateful that Myrnin had drank the blood while she wasn't watching, she always got queasy when he didn't.

After guzzling her millionth slice of toast Claire ambled back into the lab and peered over Myrnin's shoulder, standing on tiptoes and still not being able to see very well.

"What are you doing?"

"I am creating yet another invention little Claire, it's a kind of weapon."

"What type of weapon?"

"This, my dear, is a form of a shuriken."

When Claire just raised her eyebrows in puzzlement he sighed and continued.

"A shuriken is a weapon designed for ninjas originally to distract the opposition in order to help them escape, however in films and media they portrayed it as a weapon of destruction. It was sometimes used as a killing weapon by dipping the ends in poison, intoxicating any being it cut, but more often than not it was the ninja throwing the shuriken that got cut so that plan failed."

At the mention of ninjas a wide smile spread across Myrnin's face, a sort of mischievous grin that made Claire nervous yet attracted to him at the same time.

"So…is it just…a knife?"

Once again Myrnin sighed, this time rolling his eyes too.

"Really child? Have you never heard of or seen _any_ ninja weapons before?"

Claire shook her head. The main films Claire saw were childhood films or Shane's films and neither really contained ninjas, Shane preferred zombies.

"What a shame. A shuriken is a flat piece of metal, or silver if the attacker is a vampire, with sharpened points along the edges," he showed her various examples as he explained it, "the shuriken that I'm making had multiple blades attached to a metal ring which would spin around once its been thrown, causing serious injury."

The smile crept back across his face, this time a lot creepier that the cute mischievous version, creepy enough to cause Claire to edge away a step. He wasn't getting fangy on her, or even manic, he just seemed kind of…odd.

Claire quickly tried to change the subject to force that smile away, it was seriously starting to scare her now.

"Any news of Ceri?"

As soon as she mentioned the name the smile vanished, replaced with a look of frustration and a slight hint of hatred.

"No, and Ceri is no business of yours Claire, I would hate for you to get involved in this, Ceri has no limits when it comes to what she wants, and when she doesn't get it she can be pure evil," he said. Then he looked up at her with gentle eyes that seems to make Claire's heart squeeze as he said, "I don't want you to get hurt Claire, even seeing you upset makes me feel awful. After what the Collins boy said to you, you've been so quiet and…I hate it. I don't want you to get hurt because of her, I care too much about you."

The squeeze of Claire's heart turned into a full on ache as he spoke the sweetest words she had heard in what must have been weeks. She couldn't get any words out. Everything blurred slightly as her eyes became wet with the beginnings of tears which she tried to blink away. She couldn't think properly, and the next thing she did took her totally by surprise.

She kissed him.

He was completely still with surprise as she pressed her lips against his, pulling him closer while she stretched up as high as she could. She clamped her hands on either side of his face, twining her fingers in his surprisingly soft hair, to keep their lips connected, not that he seemed to be making any move to escape, in fact he had started to relax slightly.

His hands hesitantly moved up to her lower back, one continuing to stroke absent-mindedly through her hair as the other gently eased her body closer to his. He leaned down, so Claire could stand flat footed on the floor again, as he started to move his lips tenderly against hers. His hand left her back to join the other one in her hair, this time he ran his hand through the back of her hair and rested it against the nape of her neck, holding her head to his.

After a while the kiss started to slow as Myrnin slowly pulled away, giving Claire chance to catch her breath before she passed out. He kept his face close to hers, with his hands still at the back of her head, as he brushed his lips softly against hers in sweet kisses.

Clare had no idea what had just happened. All she knew was that she liked it. A lot.

She liked Myrnin, definitely more than a friend, and from the way he responded to the kiss she really hoped that he liked her back in the same way.

They pulled their heads apart, disconnecting their hands from each others hair as they stepped away from each other.

Claire glanced up to see Myrnin looking abash, a slight blush forming high on his cheekbones and the slight curve of a smile playing on his mouth.

She suspected from the intense heat radiating from her face that she was blushing too, and obviously a lot brighter than Myrnin.

He cleared his throat as he started to talk.

"Erm.. That was- I- uh…thank you…I suppose."

Claire couldn't help but smile at his nervous stutters. She had never seen him like this before. He had always been manic, sad, scared, angry or his normal eccentric self, but never nervous. Claire supposed that was a good sign. She could send him to a stuttering mess with just a kiss when that had never happened before. Well…not that Claire knew of.

"I'm sorry," Claire said.

She wasn't.

"There's no need to apologize my dear."

He beamed at her with a dazzling smile which she attempted to match, yet Myrnin's version of dazzling was angelic compared to Claire's so she settled with a wide grin.

Suddenly a lively tone rang throughout the room, interrupting the embarrassed smiles directed at each other. It was an alarm. Claire's alarm for school.

She quickly scampered over to her bag and unzipped her pocket open to reveal her phone. She switched the tune off, drenching the lab in silence before she heard Myrnin speak from right behind her.

"Got somewhere to be?"

Claire turned to meet his gaze and nodded glumly.

"Yeah I have school, I completely forgot about it."

He smiled at her with the smiled she had started to love so much.

"Well I suppose you better get going then. Wouldn't want you to be late now would we."

Claire nodded and turned to pick up her bag, shoving her phone back in the pocket she got it from and starting for the portal.

Before she could make it strong hands clasped onto her shoulders and spun her round to come centimetres away from Myrnin's face. He tentatively leaned forward, eyes closed, and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before twirling her back around to face the portal, already focused on the glass house.

"Have fun." He whispered close to her ear, sending tingles down her body, as she stepped forward into her home.

She briskly got ready and realised she had made record time as she skipped out the door while plugging her ipod in, feeling the happiest she had felt in months.

**Hope you like it! I'm just gonna start the song thing off by saying this can be the song she's listening to on the way out:**

**.com/watch?v=71wRbLucnMk**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooo this is quite a quick update I'm quite proud ****J In response to City Bookworm- hopefully all your questions will be answered in this chapter, if you have any more just ask J xx**

The whole school day passed in a blur.

Claire took in no information at all during class due to her dazed daydreams, replaying the kiss constantly in her mind, reliving very sweet moment of it. Her professor's booming voice cut her memory short, announcing the end of class which was followed by the scrape of stools and the clap of books snapping shut.

She strolled home at a steady pace, grateful of the break- finally!- in the blistering warmth which usually hung over Morganville.

Once she reached the picket fence bordering the glass house she started to have doubts. What if Shane was already home, back early from a days work? Would she be able to hold herself together when she would see him?

She turned around slowly, trying to convince herself that these were the real reasons for retreating, and not that she actually just wanted to see the man she had been thinking of all day.

As Claire made her way toward the dismal little alley she realised that Granma day was absent from her usually occupied chair on her porch. Whether it was the chill of the weather or something else Claire didn't know.

"Myrnin?" she called as she plodded down the stairs of his lab. He always heard her, and almost always called back; but Claire heard nothing. Nothing at all.

The silence was eerie and Claire hated it.

She called his name again, only a little louder this time, as she searched for some sort of note to tell her where he was. She was meant to work anyway in an hour or so, if he was planning to be out for later than that he would have left a note. She decided to wait until he got back, settling herself in his huge old chair after choosing a random title from the hordes of books in the room.

After monitoring the minutes that seemed to tick painfully slowly Claire started to worry. He still wasn't back and it had been two and a half hours.

Claire didn't even know where he could go in Morganville that would keep him entertained for more than an hour. Unless he was hunting. But Myrnin didn't hunt, she was sure of it.

Her hands began to fidget as she got more and more worried until it got to the point where she couldn't bear it. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and rang anyone who might know where he could be: Amelie, Michael, Oliver and even Myrnin himself, but she didn't get any information and Myrnin didn't answer.

She decided to wait a little longer, clinging to the hope that he would come back.

(earlier that day just after Claire went to school)

**Ceri P.O.V **

Ceri sighed in exasperation.

Myrnin had always annoyed her, what with his pathetic attempts to tame the vampire in him, which only made it stronger. And her plan was to unleash it completely.

Myrnin had always been powerful. His compelling talent was unbelievable and he was a skilful fighter as well, he had effective strategies, and Ceri wanted them. Brother and sister. Working together. Ruling humans and vampires alike. Just like Bishop's failed attempt, only better.

She had taken him by surprise, rather like those women in London a few hundred years ago. It would have been much less painful for those whores to let her bite them, instead they refused and she had to massacre them. What a shame. They never suspected her as the killer, or 'Jack The Ripper' as they like to call it.

Myrnin was pressed against the wall, held there by Ceri's hand around his throat. She had dragged him through one of those clever little doorways he created to a dank, dark prison she had been spending so much time at recently.

As soon as she had seen him she had crippled him with a wall of mental aggression, like she did before she hung him upside down- a practical joke she pulled off to pay him back for a prank he pulled on her centuries ago, so long ago she couldn't remember what he'd done.

The shock of her mental blow had slowed him, leaving him weak and making it so much easier for her to drag him to this place.

Since then she had been hurting him. Not physically, emotionally. Enough to depress him. Enough to push him over the edge of sanity once again. Her aim was to turn him, turn him from the vampire version of 'good' to her version of evil, and to get him to join her side in the fight for power.

She had gotten to him, not enough to make a difference but enough for her to see the pain in his eyes, to realise that her plan was far from impossible. Not long now.

"Don't Ceri. I know what you're doing and it. Wont. Work." he ferociously whispered to her around her hand.

She could _see _the anger bubbling in him, his eyes had stared to cloud with a hint of scarlet which he was obviously trying to hide but the anger overwhelmed him. Ceri smiled a sickly sweet smile even _she_ hated and spoke softly to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She squeezed harder around his neck, causing him to wince and make small choked noises.

"Shh shh shh," she hissed softly "I know how angry you are. I can see it, so just…let it out. What harm can it do? It'll make you _better_ I know it will. Let it out."

He eyed her with hatred and anger, yet she could see him breaking, she could see everything she had been saying was getting to him and she knew exactly what to say to make him crack.

Centuries ago, a few decades after he got turned Myrnin came home after meeting with Amelie to find a horrific bloodbath. Ceri was there, she had been turned too, following Myrnin's decisions, yet Myrnin thought she had just come home earlier than he had.

The truth was that _she_ was the one who killed their father. She had acted to persuade Myrnin that someone else had killed him but really she was the one who killed him, and she didn't care. She was glad she killed him.

Myrnin had been very close to their father- who had been turned a vampire, after Ceri was born, through choice- he was distraught after he found him, lying in a pool of his own blood, throat ripped out with brutal flesh wounds that hadn't even started to heal.

She knew what she had to tell him. And she knew it would work. His anger would be too powerful for him to doubt it and Ceri would get what she planned for.

"Now, now Myrnin. I have a secret to tell you," she whispered and leaned closer, speaking directly into his ear. "I know who killed Father."

She heard his ragged breath catch in his throat.

"Who?" he whispered back, almost inaudibly, partly because of her hand clamped round her neck, and partly because of emotion.

She whispered the name to him and heard his feral growl rumble around her hand as his eyes flared crimson.

She smiled in satisfaction.

**Amelie P.O.V**

Shouts echoed through the hallway outside the meeting room. Everyone in the room glanced round in confusion at each other, even Oliver.

What had been an uneventful meeting was soon to turn bad. Quickly.

The council (along with Jemma and William-**the man in the first meeting that never got named**) had been discussing Ceri. Nobody knew what she was here for or how dangerous she was, the only information they had was from Myrnin and even that had been scarce.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing Myrnin, except he looked different. He looked _furious._

A growl ripped its way through his throat as he yelled, directing it at Oliver. He flung himself at him, throwing him against the table with a snarl as he slammed him down repetitively against it, shouting in fury.

Everbady was shrieking at him to stop but he wouldn't and then Oliver started shouting at him, swearing, trying to slow him down. He didn't. He just kept on pelting him against the table until his next words made everybody pause in shock.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER! YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!" he viciously spat the words at him, screeching them.

Amelie could hear the agony in his voice as it broke several times with the emotion exploding out of him.

She had never heard him like this. He sounded so helplessly pained.

Her guards pounced on him and tried to pry him off Oliver yet didn't get far, he shook then off and punched him in a constant stream of movements, breaking skin and splitting lips at contact.

More guards poured into the room and they finally managed to pull Myrnin off him, still struggling angrily.

Oliver was shouting at him asking him what he was talking about and what he was doing.

Myrnin just screamed back.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER. YOU KILLED HIM. SHUT UP!"

Oliver just looked confused and ruffled now, his hatred for Myrnin rising to the surface as he withstood Myrnin's cries.

"I'll KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he shoved the guards away from him and sped away.

Amelie could tell he wasn't lying. He was going to kill Oliver.

**Hope you like it! Ppleeeaaasseeeee read and review and if theres anything wrong please give me constructive criticism I'd love to improve J what with English GCSE's coming up. I'll update as soon as possible xx **


	12. Chapter 12

**The song for this chapter:.com/watch?v=KSYYEDXaGo0**

**It's a bit random but it's awesome in my mind :D It suits Myrnin's anger and awesomeness I think :D**

Myrnin P.O.V

He couldn't take it.

Everything he loved he had somehow destroyed, and now it was all crashing down on him with a force so strong he couldn't withstand it.

Myrnin's hate for Oliver had overwhelmed him and he had lashed out, finding him in the council meeting room and attacking him- not quite as brutally as he would have liked, yet the brutality would come. And soon.

He flung himself through the portal in to his lab, shouting as the anger boiled over. Oliver had killed his father. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He had become weak over time, weak enough to take orders from Oliver, without knowing what he had done, and now it made him feel sick.

Myrnin ran his hands through his hair, gasping unneeded breaths to calm the emotion he was feeling. Fury, hatred, despair. He needed to change, he needed to get tougher, he hated how weak he had become and how forceless he had been against Oliver, against everyone. He used to be unbeatable. Now he was just unbearable. And how he hated it.

A growl erupted from low in his throat, which quickly turned to an antagonised barking yell as he lunged himself at a lab table, launching it against the far wall, scattering glass and liquid and papers in a heap on the floor. He was enraged with everything, even himself, he realised as he stared at his fisted hands, shaking in agitation. He could see the muscles, tensed under his skin, bulging from the turbulence controlling them.

He had fought quite a lot while living in this town, mainly with himself, yet he felt like the fights had never been good enough, never powerful enough. He wanted power. He wanted to be like he was, a ruthless knight, feared by humans and vampires alike. He wanted to beat Oliver, and to do that he needed to improve on everything. He needed to change.

Myrnin's attention flickered back to the present as he felt the aching throb in his palm that he had been ignoring. He shakily unclenched his fist, wincing, to find blood pooling in the centre, the skin broken and leaking from his nails.

The smell of his blood finally brought back his senses, and he noticed that Claire had been here not long ago. Probably looking for him. What a shame that the next time she would see him he would be nothing like the person he was, there was too much loathing and venom in him that he couldn't possibly be the same, not if he wanted to beat Oliver. He didn't just want to beat him though.

He wanted to kill him.

Myrnin strode into his bathroom, stepping up to the mirror on the wall and leaning on the sink to stare at himself. Only the man staring back at him wasn't himself. This man looked dangerous. Definitely not the gentle one from before. His face was dark, expression hard and threatening yet there was still a hint of humanity left in his shadowed eyes and he hated it.

With a desperate yell he slammed his fist into the mirror, splitting more skin on the jagged shards of glass that flew off, which reminded him that the reason why he came into the bathroom in the first place was to wash the blood off, yet that was unimportant now.

He decided what he was going to do. He was going to leave no trace of the weak man he was, starting with appearance.

He grabbed some scissors from the side and started hacking at his jet black hair, cutting chunks off the bottom. He didn't care about style he just wanted to look different, to look stronger. When he had finally stopped slicing the scissors through his hair he threw them across the room and made his way to a different room. **(A/N you can leave this part out if you want, I know some peeps love his long hair and all but in my imagination he looks uber hot with this hair :D although how I imagine him tends to be a lot different to how other peeps imagine him :S)**

He stripped the Victorian garments and pulled out dark clothes from the pile scattered on the floor, pulling black straight cut jeans on over some battered black converse. He had put on a black t shirt along with a black hoodie which he zipped up to his collarbone.

Myrnin stared at himself in the mirror, stared at his shaggy mop of hair, now curling to his jaw bone and around his ears, stared at his drastic change in fashion, and the drastic change in his face.

Everything had clouded over in his face and the blank darkness of his features pleased him. A predator smile crept its way across his face as his head tilted forward, making himself look even more evil.

He took a gun out of a drawer in a table, some sort of Glock pistol, and eased it into his jeans pocket. His hands raised up to take hold of his hood, pulling it over his hair. It shrouded his face perfectly, covering down to the bottom of his nose in shadow.

His head turned slowly to stare at the doorway before stalking over to it, loping up the stairs of his lab to find Oliver, no doubt he would be at Common Grounds by now, he was due to work twenty minutes ago. Myrnin hadn't realised how much time he had spent staring at himself and thinking how pathetic he had become. Now that had changed, and he was going to prove it. On Oliver.

Adriane P.O.V (random civilian in the street)

Adriane was sipping her coffee, a cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles, happily enjoying the last few sunlight hours of the day on a bench outside Common Grounds. Nights were drawing in as it came to winter and that meant the vamps were out earlier, which meant the humans were in earlier, which meant she had to be getting home soon.

She was just strolling over to throw her empty cup in the bin when she saw him. A tall man, thin too, yet she could see the muscles, tensed and powerful, moving under his hoodie. His shoulders were slouched and his head was down, tilted slightly forward like he was hiding, or like he was planning something as he strode in smooth determined movements toward Common Grounds. His hands were shoved in his pockets and from the glimpse she got of him and the fluid movements he seemed to only be in his twenties. No doubt he was a vampire though, he had that graceful edge to his pace which gave it away. Looks could be deceiving.

Slowly he edged to a stop outside the huge window of Common Grounds, a few metres from her. Adriane couldn't take her eyes of him, the way he was just stood there, unnaturally still, staring, waiting. He sent chills down her spine with his disturbing stance; from what she could see his jaw was clenched with no expression on his face, his mouth set in a grim line. The exposed skin looked grey in the opening of his hood and the rest of his face was black in the shadow, most of his face covered by curls of ebony hair, falling over his forehead and into his eyes.

He must have stood there for at least 5 minutes. Adriane was surprised nobody else had noticed him, noticed his almost demonic aura, something in him wasn't right and she was almost certain he was going to do something. Something dangerous.

His jaw was moving in the dim light of sunset and she could she that he was clenching and unclenching it with determination. He had a strong jaw and from what was showing of his face she thought he looked quite good looking. She had to admit she did like a bit of a bad boy but this, this was more than bad, he looked evil.

Slowly one side of his lips curved up in a crooked smile, yet the creepy definitely outweighed the cute, and he took his hands out of his pockets, one hanging loosely at his side and the other raising up to point straight forward. She suddenly realised what he had in his hand. It was a gun. And it was aimed at someone inside Common Grounds.

Adriane heard someone screeching to get down yet she was in too much shock.

His finger squeezed on the trigger and a spurt of bullets fired out, smashing the window at the front of the shop, sending sheets of shattered glass raining down on her. Inside the shop people were screaming and Adriane peered round the broken window frame to see the nice hippy man clutching his chest, a scattering of scarlet holes forced through his skin. Blood was flowing through his clothes and he was making pained moans as he dug his fingers into the holes, pulling out the bullets. As soon as he touched them his fingers began to burn, tendrils of smoke floating of off them. The bullets were silver.

Adriane's attention was brought back to the man, who was smiling now, partially showing his teeth in a terrifying grin, involving a flash of fangs as well. Definitely a vampire.

He turned slowly on the spot and began to stalk away, gun still in hand. Adriane noticed that halfway down the street someone joined him, a woman, smaller than him with long black hair flowing down her back. She turned to him and smiled before laughing a satisfied giggle and marching off with him into the night, her head high, whilst his was still down, in the creepy brooding manner. Their paces were confident and fluent and their matching grins of satisfaction were compelling yet unnerving in the grim light of sunset.

**Hope you like it! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Flashback**_

_Amelie P.O.V_

_Myrnin had not been taking Ada's death very well. His heartbreak was unmissable in the depths of his tortured eyes. Amelie could hardly bear to look at him anymore, every time she did her own heart started to ache with the pain she saw. She loved Myrnin, not as much as Sam, yet he had always been dear to her and she didn't want him to get hurt, especially not from his own actions. _

_Only that had already happened. He'd killed his lover and now he was in the worst pain possible. She realised that she could physically see the torment on his face every time he thought about her, about his memories with her, about the memory of him taking the life from her._

_Amelie decided that she would visit Myrnin, help him deal with it, console him if you will. When she first found him he had been cowering and trembling in his own blood, clinging to Ada's body as if it were his soul. She had hated that sight, and she would never let that happen to him again. _

_Amelie strode toward the portal leading to Myrnin's lab, concentrating on the mass of books, tables and equipment that seemed to fill the whole room. With a swirl of colour the portal focussed on her destination and sent a small tingle through her body as she stepped through._

_Something wasn't right._

_Amelie went cold all over (well, colder than she already was) as she ventured into the room. Vials of liquid were bubbling over Bunsen burners, sconces on the walls were emitting a dim light into the corners of the lab, everything seemed normal. Only it wasn't. There was no mad scientist buzzing about, or even mourning in silence. Myrnin was nowhere to be seen._

_Amelie tried to remember whether Myrnin had told her if he was going somewhere today, she thought it very unlikely since he had the disease and he had just killed his partner, she wouldn't think it would make him any happier to kill more innocent civilians._

_She edged further into the room, her high heels tapping on the wooden floor. Suddenly as she got past the second lab table something hit her. Not an object; a smell. The smell of blood._

_Her eyes grew wide as she took back the thought of Myrnin not wanting to kill more people-he obviously had, yet the blood didn't have the seductive undertone human blood had. This blood was vampire blood. To be more precise, Myrnin's vampire blood._

_Amelie's unneeded breath came in small gasps as she realised what he'd done. She briskly jogged over to the other rooms, unsure of where the blood might be coming from, until she reached his bedroom. The smell was sickeningly strong as she creaked the door open. Yet nothing was there, no Myrnin, no body._

_She frowned and moved forward further, edging around the bed blocking her path. _

"_Myrnin?"_

_She realised it was stupid to call his name just after she had already done it. If he was trying to kill himself he wouldn't answer, to keep her from stopping him. If he had already killed himself he wouldn't be able to answer._

_Her eyes scanned the room with fierce precision until something caught her eye. The door to his bathroom was slightly ajar._

_She closed in on it slowly, reaching out a hand to push it open. She nearly screamed._

_Her friend was collapsed on the floor, head lolling to the opposite side she was stood. His limbs were splayed out around him as if he'd fallen, and then Amelie's eyes were dragged to his forearms._

_Scarily deep gashes had been ripped down the length of his arms, silver was glinting under his skin and scarlet stains were covering from his elbow downwards to a large pool on the floor, he had poured silver powder into his wounds, causing the blood to carry on flowing. It had soaked through his clothes and was smeared on the sink. Hand prints and smears were on the walls as if he'd tried to hold on to stop him falling._

_Amelie couldn't see his chest moving, surely with the small amount of blood left in his body even a vampire would need to breathe, yet he wasn't. She dropped down next to him, kneeling over and pulling his shoulders up to rest on her lap, his body was like a rag doll; his head falling backwards as she lifted his shoulders up, his arms flopping to the floor and hanging limply. She turned his head to face her. His eyes were peacefully closed, a fan of eyelashes brushing each pale cheek, his lips were closed and a pale bluish colour, his hair soaked in blood._

_Amelie rested her ear against his chest, listening for the heartbeat that only other vampires could hear. After a few panicked seconds Amelie started to think he didn't have one but then suddenly there it was. She heard it, a faint, sporadic flutter of a heartbeat, pumping the tiny traces of blood left around his body. _

_She sent for her guards as quickly as she could, barking orders at them to help her. Rising up on her knees she searched the bathroom and grabbed a towel, dampening it in the sink swiftly. Amelie returned back to his side, pulling him back onto her lap and lifting his gashed wrists closer to her. She tried to wipe the silver from his wounds but there was too much of it for her to take out, it had tainted his skin black and had burnt crimson marks all over his arms._

_Instead she tried to start CPR, however only rare cases helped vampires. She was desperate, she had to try._

_She rested his supple body back on the floor and began to pump her interlocked fists against where his heart would be. The act felt unnecessarily violent against his lifeless body, she felt relieved when she could finally stop to breathe life into him. She tilted his head back, prying his jaw down. His slack lips parted slightly and she pressed gentle fingers against them to open them more. She had never seen Myrnin like this, he looked so vulnerable and weak; she hated to think about it so she occupied herself with pressing her lips to his dead ones, gasping breath into his lungs._

_Nothing happened._

_It finally dawned on Amelie that her attempts were failing. Myrnin had committed suicide and she was too late. She couldn't save him. She just hoped to god that someone else could._

_End Of Flashback_

Amelie jolted back into the present by Miss Rosser shouting much louder than she had to.

"What?"

Ah. That's why she was shouting. William and Jemma were pacing the Glass house living room, explaining what had happened, what Myrnin had done.

Amelie was perched on the edge of an armchair, staring into space as she recalled the nightmare that was that memory. Her attention was drawn to the conversation taking place between the glass house members and Jemma and William, yet something else caught her attention before she could fully get involved in it.

The Collins boy was sat as far away from Claire as he could be; they were inseparable. She wondered what had happened, feeling slightly relieved about what she expected was a separation, she never had liked Shane.

"Myrnin has attacked Oliver. Last night he went to common grounds and shot him. He is now getting healed by the other vampires however he was very close to complete death."

Everyone was shocked by William's words but Claire looked sick and terrified.

Surely it cant be _that_ traumatic.

"Excuse me," she whispered and padded upstairs to her bedroom. Amelie tried to think what could be bothering her. Something must be wrong otherwise she wouldn't have acted so shocked.

Amelie followed Claire up to her bedroom, leaving Jemma to explain the situation with Myrnin.

**Please read and review! Hope you like it ****J xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thankyou for the reviews so far! I'm sorry I haven't said thank you before this, I didn't get the emails until last night after I had written chapter 13, my email wasn't working properly ****L Thank you! Hope you like xxx**

Claire P.O.V

Claire couldn't sit still no matter how hard she tried. Her head was spinning at the news William had told them. How could Myrnin do that? She knew him and Oliver were exactly on good terms (getting worse) but they weren't that bad, were they?

What had happened to the man she had kissed? The man she cared for? The man she possibly loved?

Claire physically shook away that thought with a small shiver. She shouldn't have thought that. She had only kissed him and she was already talking about love; way too early for that. Plus he had just gone insane- once again- and shot Oliver. Did she really want to fall in love with that man? The man who shot one of the most powerful vampires in the world?

How could he just shoot him? He had just gotten back on track, just gotten _sane _and for something like this to happen, now, made Claire feel like crying.

William was still talking but nothing seemed to absorb into her mind, she couldn't talk with fear of tearing up so she forced out a strangled whisper.

"Excuse me."

Nobody seemed to notice her leaving the room to pad up the stairs, biting her lip to prevent tears from falling until she at least got past the last step. But just as she broke the barrier of her emotionless façade and let the tears stream down her face she noticed Amelie behind her. She was stood on the landing, staring at Claire with confusion, her perfect hair piled up in a crown on top of her head, looking beautiful

and icy against her crisp white suit.

They stood in silence for a few awkward seconds as Claire tried to think what to say, yet she didn't have to, Amelie started to talk first.

"Claire…why are you crying?" she seemed slightly uncomfortable with Claire's tears, like she didn't know what to do or what to say. But nothing she could say would rewind what had happened. She wished Myrnin hadn't done that, she wished more than anything.

"No reason," Claire sniffled.

"I realise Claire that I have not been…the most… caring, to you, since I've known you, yet I want you to know that if you have any…issues I am here to help you."

Claire didn't know what to say. Amelie had been more caring than she had expected since she'd known her but she definitely didn't expect her to say that. It had thrown her off guard and left Claire confused. In a way she wanted to tell Amelie, tell her about the breakup, about Myrnin helping her, about the kiss. But another, more logical part of her wanted Amelie to never know, what would she think if she told her about the kiss? What would she do? There was no doubt she'd talk to Myrnin, maybe even punish him in some way, or maybe she'd just punish Claire. She didn't want that.

Or did she? The kiss was eating away at her mind, it needed to be told, but nobody would understand.. Eve would freak out, Shane would get furious, Michael would probably get concerned and Amelie…Amelie would help her, would stop Myrnin, would give her advice. She needed to tell her.

Claire moved forwards a tiny step, fiddling with her finders, overwhelmed with nervousness. She hoped to god Amelie wouldn't judge her, an ancient vampire queen judging her would make Claire feel awful.

"Erm..well..it's complicated." She chewed her lip, suddenly terrified of what she was doing.

"I have time" Amelie said calmly.

Claire took a deep breath and began the story, "Well, Shane.. Broke up with me because…just because," she didn't think it would be appropriate to tell Amelie about the whole Claire-having-sex-with-Myrnin mistake. "I couldn't sleep so I went to Myrnin's and he let me stay the night…"

Amelie's eyes suddenly went wide as she started to presume what could have happened between Claire and Myrnin, single and alone late at night.

"No no no! It's not like that-we didn't…do anything I swear!" but the problem was they did-they kissed, yet Claire didn't know how to phrase it. As she squeaked out the panicked words Amelie started to look slightly more relaxed and a lot less uncomfortable.

"Well, when I woke up we talked a bit," (hardly at all) "and…I…I- I kissed him!" she blurted.

Amelie's eyes once again widened, yet not quite as much, as she processed the words and contemplated what to say while Claire squirmed nervously in the silence. Her mouth opened and closed like she was going to say something but she didn't know what to say. Finally she managed to talk quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Are- are you and Myrnin in a…relationship?"

"No! Not that I know of anyway." Claire uttered.

"Well…I suppose everybody makes mistakes. I presume that is the reason you're crying, but Claire, I have to tell you something." She moved closer to Claire, an awkward yet very serious look in her eye. "If you and Myrnin were to…act on your new found 'developed relationship' I warn you that Myrnin is far from safe. He may be mentally stable- or was anyway- yet he is still extremely strong and physically powerful, if your relationship was to go _further _he could easily hurt you, or even kill you, without noticing. One wrong move, one slip of concentration and he could cause serious injury, not to forget the fact that he would be very close to you, and to your neck, he hasn't got _that _much control Claire."

This time Claire's eyes went wide. Amelie was giving her a sex talk- about her and Myrnin. She had to change the subject. Quick.

"I realise that Amelie, but it was just a kiss and I have made no plans to take it _'further' _especially since he's jumped back on the crazy train. Do you know why he did that? Shot Oliver I mean? Is there anything else you know?"

Amelie eyed Claire, deciding whether she should tell her.

"Yesterday, before the shooting, Myrnin came into a meeting, aggressively. He kept exclaiming something about Oliver killing his father, however when I asked Oliver later he didn't have any idea what Myrnin was talking about. Oliver never had killed Myrnin's father. Yes, he had done bad tings to him in the past, but nothing quite like that. We have come to the assumption that Ceri is part of this, since neither of them were seen since the shooting. There have also been a series of cases of vampires being hunted and killed around the same place, we believe they are also behind that."

He had really lost it. So much so that he had started to kill his own race. To hunt them. The hunters were being hunted.

**Hope you like it! **

**I've decided that I think this song suits Myrnin (partially because its awesome and I'm obsessed with it right now).**

**.com/watch?v=AAsKq9blgKM&feature=related**

**Its awesome :D xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Amelie and Claire returned downstairs in thoughtful silence, their minds reeling with the thoughts of Myrnin and Ceri killing vampires, their own kind.

They walked into the living room just as Eve was finishing a whining complaint, directed at William.

"But what the hell am I going to do about my engagement- I mean…our engagement party if we aren't allowed to draw attention to ourselves?" she screeched at him, smiling sheepishly at Michael when she corrected herself.

Of course. The engagement party Eve had been arranging for months. It was meant to be in a few weeks yet with Myrnin and Ceri on the loose hosting it would just be too obvious for them _not_ to show up. Unless we could use it to our advantage; use it as bait to draw them here and get captured by the good guys. But that would mean loading the place with vampires strong enough to take them out, and the humans that were invited aren't exactly comfortable with the thought of raving with a whole load of the undead.

Michael seemed to have the same idea as Claire as he exclaimed before her.

"What if we use the party to find them?"

Everybody looked blankly at him (apart from Claire of course).

"What do you mean?" Amelie asked.

"Well, what if we hold the party expecting them to come. We could be prepared and then if we see them we would be able to catch them; instead of searching the whole town in the hope of running into them."

Amelie seemed to think it through with curious interest, tapping her perfectly manicured finger against her lip.

"That would be…useful. I hope you realise that there would be a very high chance of people getting hurt and that there would have to be a great deal of vampires you may not know at the party."

Michael glanced to Eve to ask her opinion, she was the one stressing and panicking about it all anyway. She considered it with a raise of her eyebrows, staring back at Michael. Finally she made an approving noise and nodded her head emphatically, grinning widely at the thought of still being able to have her party and to have _more people than expected there._

"_As long as I can have my party I'm fine. Oh! And as long as they bring presents! You cant have a party without presents."_

_Everybody smiled, happy that they had a plan that they could be involved with, instead of just the vampires running off and doing their own thing. Yet Claire wasn't happy just yet, there was still the problem of everybody coming. If people saw vampires overrunning the house they were bound to turn and run for their lives, and if no people are at the party, Myrnin and Ceri wouldn't be either._

"_Wait, what about the vampires. Humans wont stay for long if there are loads of vampires hanging about." _

_Eve suddenly chimed in with an enthusiastic squeal._

"_Everybody can wear masks! Like uber cool gothic masks! And costumes! There can be a theme! Then nobody will notice whether they're vampire or not and everyone will be happy!" She screamed in excitement at the thought of a gothic masquerade and started to babble about what costume she would wear but nobody was listening. Everyone was thinking. It was a good idea, and might actually work, just as long as it doesn't turn out like the last masquerade they went to. That was not a memory she would like to replay._

"_Yeah! That could work!" Jemma joined into Eve's rambling as they shrieked about their costumes and masks while Claire thought through the plan._

_She glanced at Amelie, who looked deep in thought, and then at William, who looked darkly amused at the plan, and then at Shane- who hadn't said anything at all. He just looked annoyed, whether he was annoyed at the fact that he was even having this conversation, or annoyed at the fact that he would have to wear and costume and a mask Claire wasn't sure._

_Amelie cleared her throat causing the whole room to go quiet, immediately cutting off Eve's and Jemma's gossiping just as they were describing their masks._

"_This shall be our plan. Eve, Michael, Shane and Claire, you can plan and prepare for the party, make sure you arm yourself with weapons in case they turn up unnoticed by vampires. Tell everybody to wear masks and costumes that would easily hide stakes that you will give them, tell them that they're a gift. Prepare the house for our vampire allies and make sure you will have some sort of communication device to get in touch with me if you see them. William and Jemma, you, Oliver and I will sort out the vampire side of things, prepare for a fight."_

_She stood up in one fluid movement and strode to the portal, motioning for William and Jemma to follow._

"_If you hear any news of them before the party tell me immediately. Do not under any circumstances go out in darkness and always take weapons with you if you do happen to go out. You will not see me until the party, in the meantime I expect you to prepare everything. There will be violence if they come and a number of people will get hurt, make sure you make that number as small as possible." _

_With that she flaunted out of the portal, with the two vampires at her heel._


	16. Chapter 16

We stood in silence for a few minutes until it suddenly got interrupted by Eve's scream.

"I'm having a masquerade engagement party! I need to get ready! I need to get a costume! And a mask! There's so much to do!"She buzzed about the room, fluttering her hands in excitement before she clomped upstairs and began to gather garments as possible outfits.

"She's insane." Shane muttered as he picked up a controller from the table and began to blow the heads off zombies.

Michael just rolled his eyes and smiled at her while picking up his guitar, strumming a soft melody on the strings. They all seemed so relaxed- well, apart from Eve who seemed far from relaxed- yet all Claire could think about was Myrnin being there. Had he changed? Would he turn up? Questions kept floating around in her mind as she wandered upstairs, following Eve's trail into her room which was now blasting out heavy metal songs and shaking the whole house, completely drowning out Michael's guitar.

"Claire, Claire! What should the theme be? I'm thinking old school gothic. Y'know like the old puffy dresses and corsets and lace."

"Where are you going to get a dress like that from?"

Eve just stared at her like she'd suddenly lost her brain overnight."Oh I don't know, its not like there are centuries old vampires stalking about the town that probably have a gazillion dresses like that just waiting to be worn. We could just get ones from Amelie or something."

"Do you really think Amelie would just give you her dresses?"

Eve huffed a groan and rolled her eyes at her while flitting about the room throwing underwear and shirts over the floor."Amelie isn't the only vampire in town you know. What about Myrnin? Its not like he's using his lab now he's gone all freaky deaky on us- not that he wasn't before anyway but still- didn't Ada have dresses in her day? He wouldn't have just thrown them away, they'll be there somewhere."

"Wait, you actually want to invade an evil vampire's home to steal his dead girlfriend's dresses?"

"Well, its not like he'll ever use them- unless hes weird like that," Eve grimaced before carrying on "it's not like he's stupid enough to hang out there, that'll be the first place Amelie will look for him and come on! Will he really notice if two dresses go missing?"

"Two?"

"I'm not gonna let you go to the party in jeans am I? We're hosting the party! We need to look the best- which means the real thing and it wont hurt to look!"

"I don't know…"

"Pleeeaaassseee Claire? You'd look amazing in red lace, and we all know I'll look amazing in black."

After a long wait of thinking and lip-chewing Claire finally agreed to go to Myrnin's lab, after all, Eve was right it's not like he'll use them and we'd just borrow them for the party. Plus Claire mainly just wanted to go back to the lab, back to the place she loved so much. She couldnt help but hope he'd be there, although he never would, there was always some hope.

They edged through the portal together, scanning the room in case he might be here. He wasn't. Eve sighed in relief yet Claire almost felt let down, she wanted to see him more than she realised and she didn't know why.

Claire moved around into the room at the back of the lab where Myrnin usually kept cast-off clothes and searched it for anything feminine. She flicked through the clothes scattered over the floor and stood up, sighing and spinning around, looking for anything, and then she saw it. A door, tucked away behind a rack of old clothes.

Claire called to Eve, who was searching the other rooms, and ducked through the rack of clothes to try the door knob which clicked open. She stepped through the door to find a dressing room. Definitely a woman's dressing room, with flowery pastel pink wallpaper and worn white dressing tables. On the other side of the room was a long rail packed with full skirts and different coloured moved further into the room, glancing around at the beautiful décor. It looked like an antique French dressing room, full of vintage furniture and feminine colours. She slid open a draw next to the dressing table and fingered through the masses of corsets and lace.

Eve gasped in as soon as she entered the room, sprinting over to the dresses on the rack, squealing and pulling out the ones she liked.

Claire carried on searching the drawers, moving over to the dresser and gazing at the hairbrushes and jewellery littering the table.

"CB! Come and choose a dress!" Eve squealed at her from across the room.

"You can choose one for me."

She was still transfixed by the accessories Ada had. Then she noticed something. A little box, lined in dark blue velvet tucked away in a corner. It had Ada'a name written in a flourish on the top. Claire glanced around at Eve to check she was still preoccupied with dresses before lifting it out of the draw. She thumbed the lid and it clicked open to uncover a ring. An engagement ring.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a delicate silver ring with a clear diamond on, the silver (white gold) swirled in intricate patterns up to the diamond on each side, twirling underneath it and intertwining together. It was beautiful. And then it hit Claire what it was.

Myrnin was going to propose to Ada. Maybe he already had, before she had died, or maybe he never had the chance.

Eve suddenly popped up behind her, making her jump and shriek before hurriedly shoving the box back in the drawer.

"What'cha doin?"

"Just… y'know looking…at…things. What dresses have you found?" she said, changing the subject quickly and very effectively.

She held up two dresses, one a dark red with tonnes of gathers and beautiful patterns and the other black, full of lace and lots of layers. They were beautiful and elegant and perfect.

"Im thinking you would suit the red one and me the black, they have nice shapes and they'll make my boobs look amazing!" she suddenly gasped and fluttered her hands "Oh my god! Do you think she'll have any corsets? Like the really good gothic ones? I need one!" She scuttled over to the drawer Claire opened first and took out two black corsets with lace up the back.

"This party is going to be amazing!" she screamed and ran out of the room- presumably back to the portal, waiting for Claire to follow.

She glanced back at the drawer where the ring was before turning to follow Eve into the lab, shutting the door behind joined Eve at the portal, concentrating on the glass house, before walking through to start planning decorations for the party and making stakes to give to people. It was a long night, and was going to be a _very_ long week.

**Hope you like it guys! I've been watching Labyrinth a lot (for my English essay) and I got the idea for a party from that awesome scene at the ball with the masks and the beautifulness… Anyway, I have plans for the party. Me gusta :D this thang gon be gooooodd! Well, I hope it will anyway xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm totally obsessing over Vampire Diaries right now it's insane. Damon is the bomb! Anyway… I hope you like the chapter! Or chapters depending on whether my laptop will cooperate xx**

"Ow!" Claire complained as Eve tugged at the strings on the back of Ada's stolen corset. She was pulling way too hard, making it hard for Claire to breathe but Eve wasn't listening to her protests- she was too busy mumbling to herself about the party.

They had been working non-stop the past few weeks to make sure the party was perfect, now it was the day and they were panicking over whether everything was going to run as smoothly and they needed it to. There had been no news of Myrnin since the shooting but there had been a lot more vampire disappearances, which Amelie was trying to figure out. Oliver had recovered from the bullets but only just and now he was angry. Angry + Oliver = very bad things.

Claire glanced back at Eve as she tied the lace in a bow. She was already in the dress and she looked stunning. The bodice hugged her slim waist, widening at the hips to a full skirt, layered with lace and patterned black silk. It was low cut at the front with elbow length sleeves that had lace frills decorating the ends, the bodice had swirls of black flowers and vines embroidered into it. Her hair was curled up in an old fashioned style with intricate clips and flowers decorating it. The heavy black eye makeup and blood red lips emphasised her goth look, the twirls of black material decorated her mask, sequinned and sparkling in the light, making her look even more the goth princess.

Claire slowly turned, getting used to the restricted breath, to retrieve her dress which was laid out on her bed. Eve had curled Claire's hair in a similar style to hers only with crimson accessories instead of black to match her dress. The bodice was dark red with flower designed material with lace bordering the low cut neckline and black ribbon criss crossing down the back. The skirt was full and gathered, with a small trail hanging down the back. Her sleeves were the same as Eves with red frill instead of black.

She stepped into the dress and pulled it over her shoulders, turning to Eve to tie the ribbon at the back.

"You okay you look nervous?" Eve asked, finally pausing her mutters.

Claire hadn't even realised she was nervous until Eve mentioned it, noticing the small tremors that shook her hands and the lip biting she only did when she was anxious.

"I'm fine."

Eve eyed her but didn't say anything more. Claire always loved Eve for that, the worst thing people could do was ask more questions.

Claire stepped over to the mirror once Eve had finished tying the lace, staring at herself in the stranger's dress. Ada's dress. It felt wrong wearing it. She had stolen Myrnin's dead girlfriends dress and was now wearing it to a party he might be at, he might see her in it. It didn't feel right at all.

It was too late now. Claire heard the doorbell chime as the first guest arrived, followed by footsteps thumping down the hall- probably Shane going to let them in, Michael wouldn't have made as much noise.

"Better get going with your makeup!" Eve exclaimed as she hurried her away from the mirror, pressing her down into the chair in front of her dressing table. The party was starting already. Claire tried to prepare herself for seeing Myrnin, seeing the same man she'd loved, seeing how much he'd changed…

**Sorry it's so short guys, I promise I'll do the next one longer. Hope you like it! Please R&R xxx **


	19. Chapter 19

The babbling noise grew louder as Claire descended the stairs, dress trailing behind her gracefully. Bodies were swaying in the transformed glass house, dodging chains of black ribbon and pearls hanging from the ceiling. The whole house had been decorated in elegant black lace and ribbon. A lot of money was spent on this party- money Claire had earned working at Myrnin's lab- and spending it had definitely paid off. The house looked beautiful, like a gothic heavenly ballroom.

Claire took in the dancing couples and strange masks as she gasped in a deep breath and ventured forward into the party. Claire's mask covered the fear and anxiety in her eyes, caused by the thought of seeing Myrnin, seeing him different. Seeing him wrong. It was a black one, pointed at the corners in intricate swirls of black lace, tied at the back with a black ribbon.

Claires head was spinning as she meandered through the flowing couples, her heart stuttering every time she saw a man, thinking it was him- but it never was.

"Hey, you okay?" Eve asked, popping up next to her. She was wearing a sparkling navy impish mask, with huge gaps for eyes and fragile points at her temples and cheek bones. She looked like a little ancient gothic fairy, her eyes looked wide and innocent in the makeup she had done.

"I'm fine," Claire said automatically "just nervous" she breathed deeply trying to calm her trembling heart.

Eve nodded and gave her a quick one armed hug.

"I'll get you a drink" she said as she bounded off.

Claire sighed and glanced around at everyone. She could hardly recognise anyone, the lights were dimmed and the masks didn't help. She spun around, searching for anything to take her mind off the nerves that had commandeered her body.

Suddenly she saw something. A man.

He was stood calmly between dancing couples, gazing at Claire as they twirled in front of him. He was wearing a black mask with spikes pointing out at the corners and either side of his nose. His black hair curled over his forehead and around his ears in a cute disarray. His mouth was set in a relaxed line, utterly expressionless. He looked different- apart from the hair- he looked colder, yet she could still tell it was him.

"Myrnin." She whispered breathlessly. Something flickered in his eyes- he had recognised what she said- and the corners of his mouth pulled up the tiniest bit in a sad, sweet smile.

Claire couldn't break their eye contact and the steady stare of his dark eyes had her paralysed.

"Claire." Eve's impatient voice captured her attention as her head flicked to look at her with shock. She was holding out a cup with some sort of drink in it, which Claire took briskly before eagerly turning back to him. But he was gone, vanished completely within the intertwining couplets. She shook her head and blamed it on imagination, trying to forget that she had seen -or imagined- him.

Eve was eying her strangely when she looked back, ordering her to drink so it will calm her down. By the time she had gulped down the alcohol Eve had bounded over to Micheal and began dancing slowly to All I Need by Within Temptation. Claire sighed once more and began to saunter aimlessly through the crowds.

A jab of loneliness hit Claire as she saw Shane dancing and kissing a little blonde girl across the room who was giggling and flirting way too much to be cute in Claire's opinion. Pretty much everybody had partners, or if not they were chatting and laughing with friends, yet Claire didn't feel like laughing with friends and definitely didn't have a partner. She wished she did though. She only wanted to dance with one man…

Just then a strong hand gripped her waist, pulling her around as another grasped her hand and dragged her closer their body. Claire looked up, startled, and gazed into wide black eyes. It was him. Myrnin.

Happiness flooded through her as his gaze held hers softly, a strangely odd expression against the hardness of his face. He bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

"Hello my little Claire." He pulled his head back up slightly, still almost cheek-to-cheek, close enough to send tingles through Claire's body as he began sway with her in a steady dance to the song. He lead her around the room, edging towards the shadows, out of peoples sight. Claire was speechless, all she could do was stare at him as she realised that she was wearing his dead girlfriends dress- and he had noticed it.

His eyes kept flickering from the dress to her face, cocking his head slightly, a strange look crossing over his features making Claire even more nervous.

"I-I'm sorry, it was Eve's idea, I just- It's- I'm sorry," she stuttered pathetically, breaking eye contact to stare at the floor, getting scared that he might get mad.

Instead he leant down to look into her eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, causing shock to flare in Claire's heart as she gazed up into his face. "In fact I think you suit it more than she did."

She smiled slowly and he smiled back briefly and fondly. Happiness spread through her body while they danced, nobody seemed to notice them and that was just how Claire liked it. The song changed to Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri which people rhythmically rocked to in slow synchronisation. The coldness in Myrnin's face had softened and Claire realised that he looked how he did before, before Ceri ruined everything.

A sharp noise caused Myrnin's head to flicker up, past Claire to somewhere behind her. A look of shock and alarm ran through his eyes, slowly hardened and turned into something dark, turning into the person Claire dreaded. He looked completely different, his face became an impenetrable mask of bitter hatred, his eyes looked cruel and ruthless and…evil.

Claire glanced over her shoulder and noticed Oliver standing there, smiling harshly at Myrnin with a gun in his hand. Before Claire realised what was happening a continuous stream of loud bangs rang through the room. She felt Myrnin's grip loosen on her hand and waist, and then tighten again, pulling her to the side, away from any threat. He dodged with blurred movements, managing to predict the shots that were fired at him.

Screaming started to erupt in the room as hordes of people scattered about, running out of the doors to safety. Myrnin blurred in zigzags around the room until the congregation of vampires followed him into different rooms. He shoved through bewildered humans until suddenly a series of shots cracked through the air, then everything went silent.

**Hope you like it! Thankyou for the reviews x These are the songs that were in this scene:**

**.com/watch?v=tKJkgawDfEk All I Need by Within Temptation**

**.com/watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM&ob=av3e Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope this is soon enough XD haha as soon as I finished the other chapter I needed to write more x**

Myrnin woke slowly and groggily to a dark room. He pulled in unneeded breaths as each movement jolted sharp pains in his chest, which had been punctured by a number of silver bullets. They had each just missed his heart, skimming the sides of it, sending him into unconsciousness and paralysis yet not death.

He moaned softly as he rolled over onto his back, staring up at a familiar ceiling. He glanced down at the burns in his bare chest which were slowly healing thanks to the sheer amounts of blood he consumed before the party. He frowned as he remembered what had happened. The panic, the screaming, the emotions, _Claire_.

An ache overtook his heart when he thought about her in Ada's dress, which he blamed on the bullets although he knew that wasn't why it hurt.

He remembered what he'd said, what had happened and realised how _stupid _he had been. He had trained himself to feel nothing, to care about nothing, yet as soon as he had seen Claire everything he'd worked for dissolved into nothing. He was meant to be fearless, to be heartless and cold and _strong. _To be like he was before. Yet once he saw those eyes he had become weak, vulnerable, _pathetic._

"_Stupid."_ he hissed to himself as he attempted to put up the cold, hard barriers in his mind that he had created. He let go of the emotion and kindness in his heart then and replaced it with who Ceri had taught him to be. Who he wanted to be.

He eased himself up to a sitting position, running his hands through his hair and gasping with the pain. He glanced around the room and realised where he was- the cell. The place he had spent his craziest moments wasting away to nothingness. Yet that hadn't happened, he had gotten stronger. And now he was the strongest he had ever been in a long time.

"What you did was stupid Myrnin."

Amelie's soft voice drifted over to him from the darkness, causing his head to slowly glance behind him, searching for where the voice came from. He painfully stood up to face the woman that had overthrown him.

Amelie P.O.V

The moonlight beaming through the tiny windows in the prison glowed against Myrnin's bare torso, tinting his pale skin almost blue. He looked hurt as she watched his body jerk with each movement and started to regret shooting him.

He had been through a lot of pressure through out his lifetime, and now its even worse. She felt almost sympathetic for him when she thought about his struggles- the choice between Ceri and Claire. Ceri had brought on his hard façade yet that night he let it slip- because of Claire. Amelie realised that he musnt feel just friendship for Claire if he had risked everything to see her, Myrnin is definitely smart enough to know that it was dangerous, that we would expect a threat, yet he still went- for Claire. Love was making him foolish.

"What you did was stupid Myrnin."

The muscles of his shoulders tensed as he heard her voice crack through the silence. His curly black mop of hair shone in the light as his head turned to look at her. The harsh, cold features of his face shocked her compared to the soft kindness she normally saw there, he looked dangerous.

They stared at each other as an arrogant grin stretched his lips and he began to stand up.

"You would know." His voice was smooth and full of vanity as he bared his perfect teeth at her, his canines slightly more pointed than they should be. He stretched like a lazy cat, hard mask covering most of the pain it caused.

Amelie cocked her head at his lazy grin, searching for any flaws, yet couldn't find any. He sauntered forwards, edging towards the bars of the cell he was trapped in.

"Trapping me in the same cell I easily broke out of in my weaker moments was definitely not a clever idea Amelie," he purred, moving closer to the bars. He reached out a hand and grasped one of the bars.

Amelie waited for a second, and sure enough tendrils of smoke started to float from him palm, the sizzling redness started to eat away at the skin. His face screwed up in outraged agony, his shouts of pain rang out in the silence. He briskly pulled his hand away, shaking it furiously as he glared lasers at the silver bars that burnt him.

"I beg to differ." Amelie spoke with quiet amusement as he scowled at her, smiling tightly at him.

He stopped shaking his hand and just stared menacingly at her, breathing hard, his jaw tense and set.

Amelie noticed that he had become bigger over the past few weeks - muscle-wise. His shoulders and biceps looked bulkier and the muscles of his chest and abdomen looked more accentuated.

"I suppose you're going to torture me for my sinful ways then, or is that Oliver's job?" he said, back to his darkly joking ways, "assuming of course that Oliver has recovered from my little…stunt."

"I'm not going to hurt you Myrnin. I'm just going to stop you from hurting others."

"What a shame, I find it quite thrilling."

Amelie stared at him steadily, boring into him, willing him to look away, yet he didn't. He held her gaze with the same intensity.

"Well then I suppose this is going to be a rather boring experience for you."

He smirked at her and lowered his thick eyelashes.

"I'll have to make it more exciting then wont I?"

**Hope you like it! xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay I've only just noticed until now that my links haven't worked *face palm* so instead I'm just going to tell you the names of the songs (not that anyone cares but oh well) hope you like!**

Everything went eerily still and quiet in the Glass House. Claire's heartbeat was thumping out of control by the time she managed to catch her breath. The beginnings of panicked conversation began to bubble up from the crowd of people congregated in the other room.

Claire edged forward, scared in case she saw something she really didn't want to see. Peering around the doorframe she stepped through the clusters of bodies gossiping loudly to each other. She tried to ignore what they were saying, focussing on the circle of people crouched in the middle of the living room. She had almost reached the edge of the ring yet before she got there they all began to move, standing in fluid movements- obviously vampires. One of them dragged up a limp body to hang over his shoulder. It was Myrnin, looking mask less and lifeless, his arms flopping out the side and head lolling backwards.

The sight of him made Claire's breath catch in her throat and tears prickle her eyes. His shirt had been ripped open to reveal a series of gunshot wounds littering his chest, the blood was leaking over his weakened muscles.

They were carrying him upstairs- probably to the less noticeable portal Claire thought. She was biting her lip, restricting the tears from flowing yet a few managed to silently escape down her cheek. A light hand fell on Claire's shoulder, making her jump slightly and spin around to see who it was. Amelie stood next to her, staring at her with steady grey eyes, never looking away from Claire's brown ones.

"He will be alright Claire, they haven't killed him; I would never let that happen."

Claire snivelled helplessly and tried to make her voice stronger as she spoke, yet failed miserably.

"Where are they taking him?"

"To the cells, just until we get him to become himself again. He will be safe there, away from Ceri. There will always be guards and you can visit him in a day or two if you wish."

Claire nodded and moved her eyes down to stare at the floor, attempting to hide the tears threatening to flood down her face. Amelie patted her shoulder once before disappearing into the mass of people, leaving Claire in the middle of the now empty room.

Amelie P.O.V

Amelie strode along the concrete floor, briskly making her way through newly installed doors in the prison to Myrnin's sectioned-off cell. Her heels made high, rhythmic clomping sounds as she pressed buttons and heaved doors open to reach him. She had reconstructed the prison, making it larger and more modern as well as adding more security protocols in, like thick steel doors with fingerprint locks and silver bars. It had been transformed into a similar place to the prison Jason was kept in, only more suitable for the less sane of the town.

Two guards nodded to her as she prodded the buttons of the final door, pushing it open after the shrill beep it made signalling for her to enter. Myrnin's cell was by far the largest in the prison, with silver bars stretching across the length of the room, sectioning off most of it for him and the minority for visitors. The walls had been painted white and various lights had been placed outside of his cell, lighting the room to make it more…comforting. Although how a cell could be comforting Amelie had no idea.

The man himself was sprawled out across the floor of the cell, arms and legs splayed in all directions. He looked crazy. And bored.

"I warned you that this would be boring."

Her voice echoed around the sparsely furnished room, causing his head to slowly turn to look at her. His eyelashes were lowered in the same look of arrogance he wore last time she saw him, his lips were curved in a lazy smile.

"What makes you think I'm bored?" His voice had the same hint of arrogance as his eyes.

Amelie simply raised her eyebrows and stepped up to the bars, being very careful not to touch them as she took a blood bag from the fridge at the wall. Myrnin was getting up as she turned around, stretching again as he did before. He slowly walked toward her, staring at her with a strange intensity as she passed him the blood bag politely.

They said nothing as he ripped into it, she could see the hunger finally show through the nonchalant façade and she could tell that he was _starving_. He had finished the blood within seconds, throwing the empty bag out of the bars and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He was still shirtless and Amelie could see that he had savage scratches marking his pale skin, not yet healed due to of lack of blood. _He's insane _she thought.

"Why are you here Amelie?" His deep, sharp voice cut through her thoughts, he sounded threatening- the joking tone had completely vanished. His fierce black eyes bore into her, his hair was curled over his forehead and around his face making him look more feral than ever.

"I want to know why you came to the party. Surely you knew something like this would happen, you are far from stupid yet that was very stupid. Why?"

Amelie was trying to get information out of him. She knew that simply locking him away wouldn't drive out the beast that has overtaken him so she was trying to uncover information, weaknesses. If she could get enough she would be able to use them against him in the future yet from the defensive look in his eye she didn't think she was going to get anywhere soon.

"Why should I tell you?" His voice was strained and flat as he spoke.

Amelie just stared at him, willing him to tell her yet all he did was stare back, giving nothing away.

"Ceri wasn't with you. Where was she?"

He looked exactly the same- dangerous.

"She was doing her own thing. She didn't go to the party."

Ceri changed nothing in him, obviously not his weakness. Amelie moved on to someone else, searching for anything that might give them an advantage.

"You were dancing with Claire." She spoke softly to him, and noticed the same little flicker that flashed in his face when she had mentioned Claire before. He immediately changed back to the hard masked expression yet it was too late, Amelie had seen what had happened.

"And what of it?"

He was getting defensive, the undertones in his voice were fierce, hardly effected by his attempts to sound casual. Claire. Claire was his weakness. Because he loved her.

He loved her more than Amelie had realised, and he knew she had noticed it. He had been watching her thinking about it and had seen the realisation in Amelie's face. His features were contemplative, challenging her to mention his feelings for his little assistant, yet she didn't. Instead she stared at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Oh Myrnin, what have you done?"

**Hope you like it! Xx Pleeaassseee read and review xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I hope you like it! Xx**

"Myrnin!"

Olivers sharp voice sliced through the cells, cutting off any thought or conversation. Amelie sighed as Oliver resorted to sheer volume once again, attempting- and failing- to force Myrnin to give him information yet it didn't even draw his attention.

He had been shouting and threatening for hours but nothing worked, Myrnin just sat, cross legged, on the floor, head cocked to one side and a smug smile plastered on his face. He had been acting less and less like himself as time passed, the cell seemed to be making him worse instead of better.

Amelie stood up from the metal chair in the corner, moving over to where Oliver was bellowing questions and threats in front of the silver bars. He was asking about the missing vampires, shrieking questions at Myrnin, who's smile had now stretched into a cocky grin, showing a full set of teeth. Myrnin had always been amused by Oliver's anger.

Although Myrnin had been locked up in the cell, more and more vampires had gone missing, only this time there were no bodies, they had just…vanished. There was always the possibility that Ceri was behind it although there is no reason why she would want to abduct vampires, especially not alone.

Amelie glanced around the room, noticing Jemma stood against the back wall, looking intrigued and slightly in awe as she observed the scene. William was perched next to her, awkwardly leaning against the wall and concentrating with a fierce stare on the argument taking place.

"Idiot!" Oliver yelled again, cutting off Amelie's thoughts and grabbing her attention, causing her head to snap to Oliver's reddened face.

"Oliver, calm down," Amelie's cool voice cut off Oliver's ramblings as she turned to look at Myrnin "cooperate please. I would hate to have to cut off your supply of blood over a quarrel."

Myrnin just gazed at her steadily, not saying a word.

Oliver took in several deep breaths, calming himself, before starting again with the interrogation.

"What did you do with them Myrnin."

"Me?" Myrnin's voice was deep and innocent, yet the corners of his lips were twitching "I haven't done anything, how could I? I've been here, locked in this cell for days." The smile finally broke out, looking oddly mischievous compared to his previously innocent expression.

Oliver slammed a fist into the wall behind him, a low growl erupting from deep in his chest.

"Dammit I have no time for games!"

Myrnin's expression sobered and turned into a bitter mask as he slowly stood, his gaze was locked with Oliver's as he stepped forward, staring face to face with him through the bars.

"This is not a game Oliver, you of all people should know that. This is war."

His voice was low, steady and eerily dark, and it was directed at Oliver. Something ugly and hateful was just beneath the surface, ready to escape and cause chaos. His head was tilted slightly forward, his black mop of curls causing shadows to darken his face, making him look even more dangerous than he sounded. He held Oliver's gaze as he turned slowly, moving to face Amelie instead.

Amelie assessed him silently, keeping a steady gaze as she stared into his menacing eyes. The wounds on his chest had healed, leaving his skin smooth and flawless as it was. His face was different to how she remembered, it looked even more harsh, even more determined and even more dangerous. Nothing was left of the kind, handsome man she had known for so long. Now he was handsome in a different way, a darker way that sent chills down her spine when she looked at him.

His black eyes bore into hers as he moved in front of her. His lips started to move, drawing Amelie's attention to his next words.

"Be careful who you trust."

Amelie pondered over his words. It was obvious he hated Oliver and most certainly didn't trust him, yet Amelie had an odd feeling that he wasn't talking about Oliver. Immediately he was back to a casual joking mood, which reminded Amelie of his insane days, the mood swings and odd behaviour. She definitely didn't want to relive those days again.

"You know, I was thinking, since I've had a lot of time to think what with the," he rapped the bars, ignoring the burns he got on his knuckles "and I realised, what a shit-hole this town really is. I remember when we lived in a place where the humans wouldn't _dare_ to even look at us, what happened? Now humans are ruling us, forcing us to become something we're not. We're hunters. We need to hunt. But now we're just pathetic. They are getting stronger and we're getting weaker."

"For once I agree with him." Oliver said in a flat voice.

Amelie was getting annoyed with Myrnin's change of opinion, he rarely use to complain about the system yet now he acted like he despised it.

"My people are no-"

"Your people are not _yours_ anymore Amelie. For now they need you, but when they don't…they'll rise against you. It's kill or be killed my friend. Vampires can only live on fear, if nobody fears them they become useless, they become prey. Fear is weakness and the fear is fading Amelie, they're getting stronger, I can feel it. We need to act…some of us already are."

He was talking about him and Ceri, they're planning something and the smile creeping on Myrnin's lips told her that it wasn't something good.

"I am leaving Myrnin and I wont be returning in a long time, I have business to tend to and I will not listen to you any longer. That is nonsense Myrnin." Amelie started to turn, moving to the steel doors at the back of the room.

"Is it Amelie? Or are you just ignoring it because you're scared?" He called after her, his voice was calm and steady causing her to stop and twirl round, injecting venom into her voice as she spat her angry word at him.

"_I am not scared_."

Myrnin raised his eyebrows and smiled once more, gazing at her. She spun around once again and strode towards the door.

"Fear is weakness Amelie. Remember that."

Amelie ignored him as she hauled the door open, pacing through it with agitated movements. The door was just about to slam shut when she heard him talk quietly from his cell.

"I'll see you tonight Amelie."

**Oooooooooooooo I hope you like it! Please read and review xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much for all the reviews :D**

Claire's school day had been going pretty bad, and now it was getting worse. Since the winter had fallen over Morganville, the nightshave been drawing in, which meant more darkness. And more vampires.

She had made the extremely stupid mistake of staying behind to do extra work, totally forgetting about the blanket of darkness that had smothered the town.

"Oh crap." She sighed as she briskly shoved her books into her tattered backpack and rushed to the main door of TPU. Just as she had suspected, the sky was descending into blackness and Claire still had to get home. She quickly pulled her phone from her pocket, searching through the contacts to find Eve's number. With her heart sinking Claire realised that Eve was still working, which means her car would be outside common grounds waiting for her to finish her shift- obviously not a possibility for a lift. Claire sighed again and began to click through more contacts to reach Michael. She pressed the call button, with fingers numb from the cold air, and waited to hear the familiar soft voice of her housemate.

She held her breath as the ringing continued, wishing that he would pick up, until finally his friendly voice buzzed into her ear.

"Hi this is Micheal, only it isn't 'cause he's not here, leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you."

Claire let out an angry noise, pressing the end call button harder than she had to. He was her last hope of a safe way home, the only taxi driver in town doesn't work at night and there's no crazy boss to escort her anymore.

The thought of Myrnin tugged at her heart, making her regret thinking of him at all. She had tried not to think about him as much as she could yet she couldn't help drifting off into memories of his dark eyes gazing at her as they twirled around the glass house living room…

No. Claire shook her head and took in a deep breath, banishing him from her mind and attempting to replace it with adrenaline- something she would definitely need if she was going to venture home. On her own. In darkness. She silently cursed herself for not having a car as she ventured forwards, moving towards the edge of the university campus. Her eyes flickered to every shadow as she walked, glancing around her, frantically searching for danger. Odd streetlights lit small patches of ground, leaving a giant gap of shadow between each. Practically a no-mans-land for humans.

Claire hugged the side of the street, trying to keep in the light as much as possible, yet she could never escape the ebony patches that engulfed her. Or the feeling that she was being watched. Tingles ran down the back of her neck, trailing down her spine. The hairs on the nape of her neck stood on end and her breathing quickened as she sped up, but she felt like the eyes were still watching her no matter how quickly she strode.

She balled her hands into fists, clenching them so hard her nails bit into her palms, taking her mind away from the chills that were overwhelming her. She kept her head down and walked faster, feeling eyes boring into her. Her head snapped up as she heard a noise out in the darkness, causing her heart to stutter with fear. Her fingers shook uncontrollably as she unzipped her bag, pulling out the stake that was buried at the bottom under her books. The weight of it in her hands reassured her slightly as she clasped it in her frozen fingers, holding it by her side, ready for an attack.

_Only a little while longer_, she thought to herself, traipsing forward, trying to ignore the sinking feeling of paranoia. She hoped to god it was just paranoia.

Suddenly Claire felt breath drift over her clammy neck. She gasped loudly and spun around, readying the stake for an attack…but nothing was there. She stared out into the night, backing away slowly until she decided to run back. She didn't want to spend any more time out there than she had to. After once last glance she spun around quickly, to come face to face with a vampire.

A fiercely strong hand clasped around the wrist with the stake in, stopping it from moving any closer to their body. Claire's eyes grew as her heart shrunk. A gasping breath wrenched itself into her lungs which was quickly cut off by rough lips crushing against hers. The vampire was kissing her. Surprise shocked her into paralysis, her eyes closed automatically as she felt the stranger's lips move against hers in brusque patterns. The kiss broke for a fraction of a second as the vampire sighed into Claire's mouth and moved his lips to a different position on hers.

The short break gave Claire time to breathe quickly, the air rushing into her lungs somehow brought clarity back to her, letting her think through the contact. The hand grasping her wrist harshly managed to help her think again, and she realised just what she was doing. She began to shove away from him as violently as she could yet it didn't do anything. He clamped his other hand around her free wrist, abruptly halting her desperate pushes.

He seemed to respond to her pathetic attempts to break free with more roughness, pushing her wrists backwards and thrust his body against hers, forcing her backwards. She felt her back press against a wall under the streetlight, she was trapped. He held her wrists with one hand above her and pulled his other hand down to hold her chin while he kissed.

Claire's first thought was _oh my god I'm going to be raped _yet as the roughness faded she began to doubt that thought. His mouth was pulling away from her, his body breaking contact, giving Claire chance to breathe.

She looked up at him and her breath caught in her throat. _How could her be here? He's meant to be in the cells! _Her disbelieving thoughts circled in her mind as she stared at his smirking face, arrogance written all over it. Despite the vanity and roughness Claire couldn't help but beam up at him. She was surprisingly happy to see him.

"Hello my little Claire."

Claire couldn't speak, no words could make it past her throat, instead she just stared in a daze. She ripped her eyes away from his face and noticed that his chest was bare and just centimetres away from hers, sending secretive chills through her body. She glanced down further, noticing his dark jeans resting on his hips.

Her eyes found his face again as she finally managed to talk.

"Why are you here?"

He cocked his head and smiled at her, a flicker of something showed briefly in his face.

"I'm sorry my dear, do you not want me here?"

"No! It's just…you were in the cells, you've obviously escaped. Aren't you scared someone will find you?"

His eyes flickered between each of hers as his expression sobered slightly. His head slowly moved forward until his cheek was next to hers, his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke.

"Fear is weakness."

They stared at each other for a minute, not talking at all. Claire's breathing had calmed since the kiss yet it was still much quicker than normal and she knew that Myrnin could hear it. A large smile spread across his face once again.

"You do amuse me Claire. You are so much fun to play with, much more fun than the other people I creep up on." He laughed quietly while letting go of her wrists slowly.

A spike of fear cracked through her at the thought of Myrnin creeping up on people. But he wasn't just creeping up, he was hunting. Now that she could see past the haze of dizziness from the kiss, Claire noticed the small predator light in his eyes, the hardened features of his face, the harsh severity of his expressions. He was different.

She's always known he was different but now she really noticed it. The roughness of his hands and lips on hers, much rougher than he had been the last time they kissed.

Claire blinked and looked away from him, pushing his hard chest away and stepping to the side. She wanted to stay with him yet she wanted to leave at the same time. Her heart yearned to be close to him but every time she saw him it ached with the pain of seeing him this different.

"You should go now Myrnin. Before they start to search for you." She whispered weakly.

He just stood, staring at her for a while until realisation dawned on him, she could see it cloud over his face. She looked away, unable to look at him.

"I see." His voice was blunt and hard, and when she glanced up at his face she saw that his eyes were the same. They had hardened since she had been looking at the floor and she hated it. She had always loved his eyes but now they looked…cruel.

She fiddle with the stake in her hand as he stared at her, until he started to move forward, catching her chin in his hand. He planted a small kiss on her lips, much more gentle than before.

"Goodbye Claire."

Before Claire could blink he was gone, vanished into the night. She decided to wait until she had made it back to the glass house before she could break into tears. She didn't want to run into another vampire now did she?

**Hope you like it! Xxx please read and review xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all the reviews and favourite stories and whatnot :D I feel so loved xx**

Myrnin P.O.V

Myrnin was angry. A lot more angry than he should be and he knew he was overreacting, yet he felt like everything and everyone was against him. He paced down the path, striding past darkened houses and shadowed cars, trying to ignore the burning sensation that had risen in his throat and the ache in his canines. He was hungry and the anger was making it worse.

He paused in the shadows, running his hands through his midnight hair and trying to ease the heat in his throat. It was controlling him, searing his mind and forcing it to think about the pain, to think about the hunger. His eyes started to cloud over with red, blurring his vision as he pressed his thumbs against the elongated fangs, attempting to push the ache away.

A high pitched squeal distracted him from his bloodlust, drawing his attention to a group of girls, obviously tipsy, tumbling along the street. The pain in his fangs ebbed more as his eyes locked on one of the girls' necks, the scent of her blood drifting to him and setting off a predator smile and a low growl.

"Where the hell are we going?" One of the girls giggled and hiccupped loudly, setting off more high pitched giggles from the group. They were completely oblivious to Myrnin, creeping in the shadows, as they lingered around a closed shop window. Some collapsed to the floor in hysterics as some sat and leaned against the window, flopping back and closing their eyes, about to pass out.

How painfully stupid this generation are, Myrnin thought as he edged forwards in the shadows, squinting to observe the girls. Most had passed out already, a few were looking dreamy and dazed, yet one looked almost sober, her eyes were flickering around frantically, searching for danger that the others were unconcerned about.

She tried to take a phone out of her pocket, briskly typing in numbers with shaking fingers, calling for help, yet Myrnin got there before she could press the call button.

"Need any help?" He tried to make his voice sound as kind as he could, attempting to sound younger than an ancient vampire hunting for fresh blood. None of the girls seemed to even hear his question, all apparently passed out. _Perfect _he thought, _much easier to kill_.

"Erm…n-no thank you, I'm okay." She held up her phone to show him as she stuttered nervously. Her eyes briefly wandered down to Myrnin's bare chest, a look of confusion creeping over her expression- it's very rare you run into a half naked man in the middle of the night- unless he's a crazy vampire.

Myrnin smiled sweetly, without showing the protruding fangs that dominated his mouth. His gaze fell on the vein in her throat, he could hear her heart fluttering quickly, pumping the delicious blood around her body. The scarlet haze returned again, causing a look of alarm to overwhelm her face.

"Oh no. You're definitely not okay." He spoke without looking away from her jugular, his stare transfixed on the blood gushing through her veins. He felt the predator take over him, sending a shiver through his body. It felt good to surrender to it, almost pleasurable he thought as a smile crept over his lips, pulling back over his fangs. He heard the girl make a small noise, finally managing to move away from him, yet her legs could only edge in tiny steps, terrified paralysis overwhelming her body.

"If I were you, I would run," He ripped his eyes away from her throat to stare at her terrified face and growled, baring his teeth in a feral grimace "NOW!" he barked. She spun briskly and sprinted off, gasping and whimpering with fear. Myrnin grinned and growled again, this time louder, making her scream with terror, he did love it when they run.

He stalked after her, staying in the shadows and chuckling darkly, causing more petrified screams. Tears were streaking down her cheeks, making the hunt more exhilarating for Myrnin. He playfully but fiercely snapped at her neck. She veered to the side, shrieking and crying hysterically.

"Please, please don't, please." She sobbed uncontrollably, her desperate pleas igniting the hunter inside Myrnin. He let her panic for a little while longer until he finally pounced on her, pushing her against a wall and pinning her hands with one of his. The position reminded him of Claire and him earlier that night, the kisses, the lust, the rejection…

The memory unearthed more anger inside him, causing him to want to rip the girl's throat out more than ever. He pressed his other hand against her neck, forcing her jaw sideways and up with his thumb, revealing the smooth, white neck behind her hair.

"Shh, shh, shh. Don't worry, I wont hurt you…much." He made his voice soft and deadly, moving his hand to grab a handful of her hair as he spoke. She whimpered some more, tears still streaming down her face as he moved his closer. He pressed his lips against the corner of her jaw, tugging her head painfully to the side, stretching her throat so he could easily rip the skin.

"Hush, poor girl. The more you panic, the more it will hurt." He whispered against her skin, moving his lips down to her jugular, right over the main artery. She tried to fight against his supernatural strength, pushing and jerking her hands to try and get free, yet nothing worked.

"Get off me!" She spat desperately, kicking at him with her free legs until he pressed his knees against hers, trapping her legs aswell as her wrists.

"Feisty," he hummed deeply "you might come in useful."

He leaned closer against her, making her gasp and grunt with the frustration of not being able to fight. His tongue flicked out, slowly licking along the line of her vein before his lips closed over her skin. His fangs indented her neck as he became blinded by the scarlet blanket over his eyes, his bloodlust becoming scarily powerful. Finally his jaw closed around her neck, piercing the skin and letting the blood flow into his mouth. They both moaned at the same time, one in excruciating pain and one in satisfying ecstasy as the hunter drained it's victim.

**Hope you like it! I'm really stupid, I really should have planned the storyline and stuck to it but instead I kept changing it and now I don't know what it is anymore and I'm confused so I'm just making it up as I go along, I'll try to make it work don't worry. Anyway, please read and review and I'll update soon! xx **


	25. Chapter 25

**I've just read the latest Morganville book and I'm uber depressed that I've finished it, I wanted it to last forever IT'S SO GOOD! Anyway, I was reading it and I realised that it's not unlike the plot I had for my fanfic so…I've decided to link this in with the actual book apart from nothing really happens in my fic that happens in the book apart from the vampires missing and the draugs and whatnot WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS so if you havent read the book, don't read this, instead go out and buy the book and don't stop reading it because seriously its amazing xx**

Claire reached the Glass House 5 minutes later, unlocking the door with numb, trembling fingers. She heard voices drifting to her from the living room, a mixture of high and low pitches. She rounded the corner and saw Amelie standing next to the portal alone, facing Michael, Eve and Shane who were sat awkwardly on the couch.

"Ah, Claire. I have news, please, sit."

Amelie's cool voice cracked through the silence that fell on the house as she entered, it made Claire feel nervous as she quickly tried to mask any expression that might give away what had happened. She sat tentatively, perching next to Eve who was clasping Michael's hand. Shane was sat on the other side of an unusually pale looking Michael, seeming to be nervous and… angry. _Well, that's nothing new_ she thought as she studied their faces. It looked like Amelie had already told them.

"As you well know, Myrnin was taken into the cells after the party you held a few days ago, however, there seems to have been a…slight mishap."

Claire already knew what was coming and she tried to act as best as she could to look like this was news to her. It seemed to work, everyone stared at her as Amelie told her how Myrnin had gone missing, appeared in front of Amelie and vanished again, into the night. She pretended to look shocked as Amelie was telling her not to panic, that they were working quickly to capture him again yet all she could think of was how…_broken_ she had felt when she told him to leave. She didn't want them to capture him and bring him back to the cells, she wanted them to capture him and bring him to _her_.

Claire nodded at a question she had vaguely paid attention to and tried to think of something quickly to change the subject before her poor acting skills gave her away. Something inside her definitely didn't want anybody to know what had happened tonight, especially Amelie.

"What about the vampires? Have any more gone missing?"

Amelie looked grim as she answered and Claire was delighted to see that there was no evidence that Claire had given any information away in her face.

"Unfortunately yes, several more are missing. Oliver still believes Myrnin and Ceri are behind it although I am starting to doubt that that is the case."

"But wait, if it's not them then who can it be?" Eve asked.

Claire thought Amelie was going to answer then, her mouth opened slightly yet she suddenly shut it and Claire could she that she was changing her mind about what she was going to say. Instead she just whispered weakly.

"….No-one."

She glanced around at them and briefly her eyes paused on Claire, contemplating something, before she had suddenly turned and was heading for the portal.

"Stay in the house as much as possible and always go out armed, anybody who is strong enough to save you from an attack wont be around to help so protect yourselves."

With that she flourished out of the portal, leaving behind a silent, still room of confused teenagers.

Amelie P.O.V

Amelie strode though the portal, moving down the corridor faster than she thought. She sharply commanded the flustered girl at the desk to call Oliver and send him here, in the same place Myrnin had come in screaming at him. The room brought back memories of the anger and pain shadowing his face, the anguished words he had repeated over, and over, and over…

Amelie knew that something had been wrong, something had been very wrong yet now she couldn't think about that, she had worse matters- like the missing vampires, like the doom Morganville was going to face. She processed what had happened recently, what had happened in the far past, and what was going to happen in the near future. The fear was suffocating her, choking her with the memories of what had happened last time. Only this time it wont be the same, she wont have Myrnin, she wont have her friend and powerful ally.

Oliver rammed through the door suddenly, pacing up to the table where Amelie was standing, obviously in a very bad mood from being disturbed from whatever he was doing.

"What?" he snapped.

"They're back." Amelie's voice was calm and quiet, a lot calmer than she felt when she remembered what the had done, what they were like.

Oliver scrutinised her expression and words for a few seconds and came back with a blank expression, which slowly turned back to annoyance.

"Who's back?" He growled and moved closer to her, closing the space and radiating anger.

Amelie was still calm and collected, staring steadily into his eyes. She spoke with absolute confidence and with no doubt that Oliver was going to obey her.

"The draug. Come with me. We're going to find Myrnin and we _will_ get him back."

Oliver's face creased with a tiny pulse of fear at the mention of the draug before he quickly masked it and replaced it with yet more annoyance.

"We _don't need _him and there is no chance _in hell _that we can get him back, there's no point in trying."

"We need him a lot more than we need anyone and I _will not stop _until I get him back, leave if you don't want to join me but don't you _dare_ come crawling back for my help when you get ripped apart by our enemy."

She shouldered past him, marching down the hallway, trying to mask the fear that had finally melted into her bones. The draug were back, and this time she wasn't running. Not unless Myrnin was.

**Hope you like it! :D Oh gooooddddddddddd I want the next book! I'm just going to sit crying in the corner until it comes out :'( please read and review xxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you guys for the reviews! **

Claire P.O.V

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight, so you've just told us that crazy vampire boss has escaped and probably killed a hell of a lot more vampires and now you're dragging us with you to try and _get him on our side?"_ Eve complained as she traipsed behind the group. Claire glanced behind her at her friend, being led forward by Michael, who was just as confused about Amelie's change of plan as Claire was.

"Precisely." Amelie's cool voice cut off any other complaints Eve might have had as they kept walking through portal after portal. Amelie was marching at the front of the group, followed by Claire, with Eve, Michael and Shane lagging behind. As soon as Amelie had mentioned their mission Claire had been willing to go, she wanted to bring Myrnin back as much as Amelie did apparently, the only problem was that they had to _find _him first, and that definitely wasn't easy.

Amelie opened yet another portal, on the wall of some sort of tunnel, to another unknown location, searching what seemed like the whole of Texas to find him. She had been very vague when she had explained why they were doing this, and Claire knew there was more to the story. She had tried to ask yet all Amelie did was ignore her questions, changing the subject or walking away to open another portal.

Claire stopped abruptly behind Amelie, she was staring straight ahead at the wall in front of them. She could hear the laboured steps of her friends behind her, and the heavy breathing of the humans, her heartbeat sounded abnormally loud in the quiet of the dank, dark place they were in. Claire's heart had sped up to twice the speed it should have been, her breathing had quickened as she thought more and more about what would happen if they found him, if he could be him again…

Her attention was drawn back to the present as Amelie led them into a dimly lit hallway, a scarlet carpet covered the length of the corridor, lit slightly by torches attached to the walls. It looked _old, _and damp, like it was underground. It also looked like it had been in use recently, and as Claire looked to Amelie she realised that she seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"He's been here." Her words sent a brief chill of hope through Claire, causing excitement to tremble through her. _No, he might not still be here, don't get your hopes up _she thought to herself, but it was already too late.

Amelie led them slowly down the hallway, rounding sharp corners and staying as quiet as physically possible, which for vampires was easy, yet humans…not so much.

They rounded another corner before Amelie stopped abruptly, nearly causing a collision behind her. Claire edged sideways, peering around her to find why she had stopped.

It was Myrnin. He was stood at the opposite end of the corridor, staring at them, his head cocked slightly to one side. Claire's heart almost stopped when she saw him, her breathing hitching erratically. She gazed at him, her eyes drifting over his curling hair, his dark eyes, his soft lips which brought back various memories. He was standing casually, as if he had been expecting them, yet with an edge, his muscles were slightly tensed, ready for anything. Claire took in his outfit- a plain black shirt and dark jeans- which was strangely normal for him, it made him seem oddly…naked without his crazy frock coats and slippers. Her eyes fell back on his face and found that he was looking at her, staring at her with a soft expression, which quickly hardened.

"What the hell?" Shane's voice broke out through the silence, causing everyone's attention to flicker to him, yet he was looking away from them, at Myrnin, no, _behind_ Myrnin. At Monica. She was stood tentatively behind him, her eyes wide yet not scared. She looked like she had come out of a very bad nigh club, her make-up was smeared and flaking, her outfit was ripped and covered in dried blood. Claire scanned her with confusion, her eyes stopping on her neck, which was covered in bite marks. Her neck had been ripped in several places, the blood had left crimson smears down her perfect skin.

Claire's heart sank as she realised who had done it, she couldn't stop the pain and disappointment that washed over her. She looked back at Myrnin, tears threatening to flood her eyes, and he held her gaze for a second before looking away, staring at the floor.

"Myrnin. We need to talk." Amelie said.

"Oh really?" A feminine voice replied, coming from Ceri who rounded the opposite corner, stopping next to Myrnin, her hands on her hips. "You talk to him, you talk to me, we're a package deal."

Amelie raised her eyebrows and glanced at Claire, debating whether to talk anyway, even with Ceri there. In the end she turned back to them, talking anyway.

"We have a problem."

"Oh, I thought I was your only problem, it seems somebody else is stealing my spotlight." Myrnin replied with a cocky smile.

"Far from it. Something a lot worse than you is here Myrnin."

Myrnin's expression turned to curiosity. He started to step forward slowly, Monica following timidly. Claire could see her shadowing Myrnin, edging away from Ceri subtly, her eyes were flickering from Ceri to Myrnin, settling on Myrnin as she carried on following him. _It seems like Monica thinks Myrnin is the safe option _Claire thought.

"Why the hell is Monica here?" Eve's voice caused Myrnin's head to snap up to her. His eyebrows raised and his mouth opened as he thought about something to say. He turned his head to look at Monica casually, slowly looking back to Eve.

"I found her, well, more like purposefully found her. She's come in quite useful actually." He smiled quickly, ignoring Monica's quiet whimpers. Suddenly his attention snapped back to Amelie, his voice sharp and hard as he spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"As I said, we need to talk."

He spread his arms out and looked around, "Well by all means talk, there's nothing stopping you."

Amelie glanced around, focussing on the humans, before sighing and walking forwards, pausing in front of Myrnin, staring at him steadily.

"Very well then. I came to tell you that they're back."

Myrnin raised his eyebrows and closed his eyes to slits, tilting his head to the side.

"Clarify please. Who's back?"

"The Draug."

**Hope you like it! I'll update soon please read and review xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

We were moving down the long, narrow corridors, following Myrnin and Ceri as they led us around corners and down steps until we got to some doors. They were huge, filling almost the whole wall space and decorated with vines and twirls of locks. Myrnin glanced back at Amelie, narrowing his eyes briefly before jerking his hand clockwise, setting off a series of clunks and scrapes as the locks disengaged. Claire couldn't take her eyes off him, the tenseness of his back and his frigid shoulders- he was uneasy, _I suppose anyone would be if they we leading their 'enemy' to their secret lair_ Claire thought.

He pulled back the thick wood of the doors, swinging each to either side and revealing an enormous room. It stretched out in front of them, with two large chairs at the end, reminding Claire of Bishop's throne, only with two of them.

Myrnin and Ceri marched forward in flawless synchronisation, Monica was trailing behind, looking confused as to who she should be standing with. They walked most of the way into the room, stopping once everyone had filed in through the grand doors. Amelie stood facing them, icy perfection against fierce beauty.

Claire felt awkward and she had a feeling the other humans did too. She could feel the power radiating off the vampires in front of her, their rigid bodies and sharp eyes made Claire feel small, vulnerable. She could feel the warmth from Eve and Shane behind her, reassuring her that she wasn't the only vulnerable one in the room. Michael was stood next to her, observing the scene quietly, his head flickering to each of their faces as they began to talk.

"What's your plan, assuming you have one of course."

Myrnin spoke first, in his cold, deep voice that sent chills through Claire's body. He was staring at Amelie, boring into her gaze.

"My plan is to become allied with you, I was hoping you could pick up from there."

"And why do you need us?" Ceri replied, moving forward and folding her arms over her chest, looking almost as bitchy as Monica used to, only now Monica looked like a worn out mess.

"Really Ceri, are you forgetful or just plain stupid?" Amelie's mocking voice cut through Ceri's bitchy expression, replacing it with pure anger. Her eyes clouded over with crimson and she unfolded her arms, clenching her fists ready to fight. She started to stride forward before Myrnin stopped her, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her back. Her balled fists smacked against his arms yet it didn't do anything, his vice-like grip kept her from moving anywhere.

"The Draug are powerful, in order to fight them you need to match their power, that's why you want us." He was looking at Amelie again, ignoring Ceri's annoying attempts at breaking free. "But why fight? Why not run like you always do?"

"I'm tired of running, one day they will catch up to us and end us, why wait for that day?"

Myrnin nodded and glanced at the group clustered behind Amelie, pausing on Claire.

"What about them? Do they know? About the Draug?"

Amelie kept her gaze locked on Myrnin's.

"No. But they will."

**I'm sorry, I know it's short but it'll have to do for now. Hope you like it! Please read and review xxxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thankyou so much to loulouflowerpower and LuPeters for reviewing so much :D xxxxx Hope you enjoy this guys! **

Claire could see the tense muscles flowing under Myrnin's shirt as he moved briskly down the corridors underground, leading them round corners and hallways as she hurried after him with Eve scampering close behind her. He was taking them to a separate room, apparently they thought the Glass House wasn't safe anymore so the Glass House members were staying in Myrnin and Ceri's secret lair for the night. Myrnin was in charge of showing the girls to their rooms and Ceri was in charge of the boys, yet Claire didn't trust Ceri with Shane and Michael, she couldn't, not after what she's done to Myrnin…

_Don't think about that now_, she thought, _there are more important things to think about, like what the hell Draugs are. _Claire's head was spinning, she was scared enough when Myrnin was the threat, but now there was something worse, something deadly.

"He better not be taking us to some sort of torture chamber," Eve whispered breathlessly next to Claire's ear as they hurried down the corridor. Myrnin had slowed down, giving the humans chance to catch their breath, and now he sent a a look over is shoulder, with raised eyebrows and a smile curving his lips.

"If I wanted to torture you I would have left you in that room with Monica," He replied, turning back to lead them through the corridors.

"Good point," Eve added as they carried on walking. The rest of the journey stayed in silence until they finally reached some double doors, not quite as grand as the first set but still very grand, which Myrnin swung open dramatically.

"Your room ladies."

Claire walked forward into the room, gazing around at the decoration and furniture. It was beautiful. The walls were covered in a deep red wallpaper, covered in a twining pattern. A huge double bad was pressed up against the wall opposite the doors, surrounded by dark Victorian wardrobes and drawers. Eve gasped as she followed Claire in, obviously her type of room- gothic and beautiful.

She turned around after a while of staring to look back at Myrnin. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, watching her. She was shocked by the sadness she saw in his dark eyes, much different from the anger, hurt or even lust that she had seen before. He quickly composed himself, looking down at the floor before looking back up, his face the emotionless mask it was before.

He cleared his throat and pushed off from the doorframe before talking.

"I will leave you in peace; I have planning to do."

He strode away from the room, dragging the doors closed behind him as he left. As soon as the doors had shut Claire remembered what she had wanted to ask him, yet she had been too distracted by the room to ask him while she had the chance.

"Stay here," she ordered to Eve, who had flopped down on the bed and was wallowing in the thick duvet, as she rushed to the huge doors. She yanked on the handles, surprised by how heavy they were, yet after a few tugs she managed to edge them open enough for her to squeeze through.

The hallway was empty.

"Wait!" she called to the empty space. _He mustn't have gone too far, he would be able to hear me_, she thought as she jogged to her right, back the way he had led them not long before.

"Myrnin, wait!" she called again, breathing heavily as she rounded the corner. She nearly smacked into him. He was stood just around the corner, staring down at her with an amused expression which soon faded back to his usual hard façade.

"What?" he asked. Claire was surprised by the harsh tones in his voice but she carried on anyway, trying to catch her breath before she asked her question.

"What are the Draugs?" she stared up at him, craning her neck backwards to meet his eyes. _Jeez he's tall_, she thought, waiting for the answer to her question. He kept a straight face, his eyes darting between each of hers before he slowly turned away from her and began walking forward lazily.

Claire frowned and began following him, doubting that she will remember how to find her way back through the corridors.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked, pacing next to him.

He glanced down at her and sighed as he looked forward again.

"If I don't will you ever stop asking me?"

"No," Claire said simply.

"Well then, I suppose I should explain," he stopped and turned to face her, his eyes boring into hers, before talking again "Have you ever wondered why vampires live in Texas when we're allergic to the sun?"

Claire frowned and shook her head.

"It's because of the Draug. There are two types of vampires Claire, us and the Draug. We have fought with them many times and they have won every battle, so we ran, we came here. And now they've found us. They manifest in water, which is sparse here, yet with recent storms they have returned and theyre hunting us."

"But wait, why do they hunt vampires?"

"Because vampires last longer."

Claire frowned again and thought about it, about everything. She looked back up at Myrnin after a while and found him staring at her again, those sharp, black eyes penetrating into hers, sending chills through her body. She took in a deep breath and started to talk again.

"Why haven't you been able to kill them yet?"

"The Draug are much harder to kill than us, they are only vulnerable to silver and even then it takes a while for that to kill them." He looked up at her and held her gaze firmly as he spoke again, "You need to be prepared for them Claire. Be sure to have silver stakes with you at all times, do not go outside when it is raining, do you understand? I don't want you to get hurt by them."

Claire nodded frantically, shocked by the sudden sharpness in his voice. She couldn't stop staring at him. She wanted to be closer to him, she wanted to take away the bad parts of him and replace them with the good, she wanted to be with him…

Her attention was drawn back to the present as he stopped talking. His eyes had softened and he was leaning toward her slightly, gazing at her like he was in the bedroom. He held her gaze as he moved forwards slowly, leaning down and tilting his head to the side. Before Claire realised what she was doing, she was on her tiptoes, stretching up towards him, mimicking him and tilting her head to the opposite side. He closed his eyes as she closed hers sending butterflies on a crazy rampage in her stomach.

He pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss, so sweet compared to the fierce kiss of the other day, so tender it made her knees become weak. She felt his body move closer to hers as his hand traced across her cheek and into her hair. She felt him sigh into her mouth and relax as she moved her lips against his, placing her hands on either side of his face as she forgot about the Draug and melted into him.

**Hope you like it! xxx**

**The song for this chapter: Bloodstream by Stateless**

**Please read and review! xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for the reviews!**

"Ah crap," Claire sighed as Michael pinned her once again. He laughed and stood up slowly, holding out a hand to pull her up. They had been practicing fighting each other for at least an hour, one of Amelie's ideas to increase the humans' chances of surviving a Draug attack. Claire had been paired up with Michael and even though he was the youngest of the vampires he definitely wasn't weak.

"Try to think ahead, predict where to move," he said, stepping away from her to start the fight again. She readied the blunt stake in her hand, one of the many stakes Amelie handed out, blunt enough to stop the vampire from being hurt but sharp enough to make an impression. She had attempted to touch it against Michael's heart too many times for Claire to count and each time she ended up on the floor.

Claire glanced to the side where Eve was spinning and lunging, trying to dodge Amelie's repeated attacks; behind her Ceri had Monica flat on the floor looking disgruntled and back to her bitchy self. Just beyond them was Shane, looking angry as hell, in a defensive crouch, circling and ready to fight. Facing Myrnin.

Claire's eyes grew wide as she watched them circling each other, their determined expressions set and focussed on each other with grim anger. Shane's eyebrows were squished together in a frown and Myrnin clenched and unclenched his jaw. Shane's crouch looked strangely panicked compared to Myrnin's casual stance. He was walking wherever Shane wasn't, pacing opposite him. His body looked so relaxed and careless yet his face looked _dangerous._

Everyone had seemed to pause to watch them, staring with uneasy interest as they faced each other. Claire saw the slight twitch in Shane's leg, telling her that he was going to move to his left, and sure enough he did, lunging to Myrnin's side stake at the ready. Myrnin didn't seem to move yet suddenly he was twirling around, spinning behind Shane without him noticing and grabbing the scruff of his shirt. In one swift movement he had dragged him backward and flung him over his shoulder, slamming him against the floor. Shane let out a pained grunt as he impacted with the floor, breathing heavily as Myrnin took the stake from his hand and started twirling it.

The room was silent for a second before Ceri's voice broke the silence.

"My turn."

She marched up to where Myrnin was standing and grabbed Shane's shirt like her brother had done, yanking him harshly out of the way and shoving him at Eve.

"Come on bro, lets fight."

Myrnin smiled slightly, cocking is head.

"It's been a long time since I've fought you one-on-one."

"It'll be a blast from the past then. In fact it'll be blast from when we were human. I hope you're better than you were when we were kids, you were appalling," Ceri said, stretching her perfect lips into a wide grin, mimicking Myrnin's strangely identical smile.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you. Much."

"Bring it."

He laughed quietly, circling casually, like he had with Shane, in synchronisation with his sister.

Claire let out the breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding and stared at the siblings, waiting for one of them to move. They stared at each other expressionlessly, watching and waiting…

Suddenly everything was a blur. They ran at each other at the same time, spinning and dodging as each of them grabbed and hit at each other. Myrnin managed to force Ceri to the flor yet she never stopped fighting, throwing his backwards against the floor behind her and rolling away from his blows. It was all so fast Claire could barely keep up. She heard grunts and growls from Myrnin and snarls and high pitched shouts from Ceri as they fought and hit and rolled and flung each other.

Amelie was watching with a sharp intensity, seeming tense like something was going to happen, like things were going to get bad…

A high pitched growl ripped through the room, followed by a low pitched groan. Their mess of attacking bodies rolled to the side and moved quickly as they tackled each other, revealing spatters of blood covering the floor where they had been. Another pained groan sounded, this time high pitched and more blood spilt on the floor where the blurring vampires had once been.

Amelie had become rigid. Claire moved quickly next to her, pulling her out of the trance she had been in.

"Amelie," Claire said, looking up at the vampires face, swallowing hard. "Amelie, is that supposed to be happening?" she whispered in a small voice.

"I doubt it," she quietly answered, edging forward slightly as more agonised groans and feral growls erupted, even some angered shouts roared through the room.

Claire looked back to the fight. She saw Myrnin, splattered with blood, crushed against the floor, being held down by Ceri, looking evil. Her fangs were protruding fiercely from her gums as she snarled down at him, twisted under her on the floor, his arm stretched painfully out to the side. In one quick jerk Ceri had lunged down and ripped into the exposed skin of his bicep. His eyebrows furrowed and mouth opened, letting out a tortured gasp, slowly turning into a roar. In no time he had flipped over, dragging Ceri around and starting the fight once again.

Claire breathing had quickened in the fear of seeing Myrnin in pain like that. She stared at them fighting, gasping and shaking. They both looked so evil, so full of hatred for each other that it scared her. She saw Amelie move next to her, turning and nodding to Michael, sending him a silent order. They moved forward in a blur, intercepting the vicious vampires.

Amelie emerged pulling Myrnin back from the brawl by his waist, yanking him away from Ceri with surprising grace. Micheal pulled Ceri the opposite way, trying to avoid her clawing fingernails.

After a while they finally calmed down, still breathing heavily and still with a tint of red remaining in their eyes. Amelie was investigating the scratched and ragged bites covering Myrnin's exposed skin while Michael did the same with Ceri. After a moment she sighed and rubbed her eyes, forcing away the red tinge that clouded around them, partially from blood and partially from stress.

"Claire, take Myrnin to your room and clean him up, we will deal with Ceri here. The wounds should heal quickly once he gets some blood."

Claire nodded and glanced up at a disgruntled Myrnin, who was started to walk towards the huge doors. Claire followed after him, waiting for him to jerk them open. With a violent tug and a mumble of annoyance the doors swung open and Claire and Myrnin walked through into the winding corridors.

**Hope you like it! xx**


	30. Chapter 30

The room looked the same as it had when Claire and Eve had woken up, the bed sheets were still crumpled and hanging halfway off the side of the mattress on Eve's half, making the room look scruffier than when Claire first saw it. She tried to ignore the mess as she and Myrnin walked further into the bedroom.

Blood was spotted over what was left of the shreds of his T-shirt. Cat-like scratches ran down his torso in ragged gouges through his skin. There was several vicious bites scattered over his shoulders and neck which made Claire cringe every time she saw them.

"Are you okay?" It was a stupid question to ask but Claire needed to say something. The wounds stretching across his skin had stopped bleeding yet they still looked scarily painful, tingeing his body a raw pink colour. He moved forward, collapsing on to the bed and then wincing as he flopped onto the scrapes on his back. He briskly sat back up and ran a hand through his hair, blinking away the crimson clouds that had descended over his irises from the pain.

"I have been worse."

He sounded very tired and he spoke slowly, hardly pronouncing the words, like he was drunk although Claire had no idea how he could sound drunk when he had been brutally fighting his sister a few minutes ago. She walked slowly towards him and sat beside him on the bed. His eyes were half closed and he looked kind of woozy, or high. Claire hoped to god he wasn't high.

She tried to visually examine him while he was staring into space. She noticed a patch of blood matting his curls of hair against his head near his temple. _That's why he seems high, _she thought. He had hit his head. And it looked bad.

She tucked her legs underneath her and kneeled forward to look more closely. Claire swallowed the nausea that threatened to rise in her throat and managed to gently probe at the bash , holding his head in her heads as she pushed the hair back from his face. He winced as she examined it, sucking in pained breaths when she touched tender spots.

She moved away from him as soon as the nausea became too much, leaning back on her heels and catching her breath. He was still staring forward, his hair curling back from his face leaving him looking younger, more like a boy. He turned to face her, raising his eyebrows slowly, hardly able to keep his eyes open.

"I would have thought, by now, you would have grown used to blood, living in Morganville and all," he smiled slowly, showing canines that were slightly sharper than they should have been.

Claire swallowed and looked away, trying to get the image of blood out of her head, before having to return to the subject.

"Speaking of blood, are you hungry?" she asked, her voice quiet and strained as she looked up at him again.

He smiled widely, without showing any teeth, crinkling his eyes, looking like a happy little cat; apart from the blood and all.

"Mmmm. I am quite."

Claire smiled back, getting up and leaving him looking dazed on the bed. She wandered into the little room off to the side of the bedroom, which she and Eve had discovered to have a fringe full of stored blood inside, obviously originally a vampire room. When Claire returned she noticed that Myrnin had pulled off the remains of his shirt, discarding it on the floor casually. He was slowly tracing a reddened finger over the scratched, wincing when he touched the bites that scarred his neck.

"Don't do that!" She hurried over to him, handing him the blood bag as she picked up the scrats of shirt and rolled them into a ball, pressing the wadded ball against the deep bite marks. He flinched when it touched his skin but managed to relax after a while. Claire tried to ignore him as he ripped into the blood bag, distracting herself with putting pressure on his wounds.

Once he had finished the blood he threw the bag off the the side of the room with cheerful disregard, seeming more alert than the dazed stupor he had been in. Claire lifted the t-shirt off his bite, causing another wince in the process, and noticed that it had almost healed, leaving two tiny pricks in his otherwise flawless skin. She pressed on his shoulder to lean him back so she could see his chest. The feline scratches had completely vanished, leaving his pale planes of muscle and skin perfect.

She breathed in slowly, trying to hide the amazement that had taken over her. She knew that vampires healed quickly yet she had never actually though about it. She lifted out a finger and ran it down where the cuts had been, tracing the length of Myrnin's torso and stopping at his belly button. She hadn't realised she was doing it until she glanced up at him, catching him staring at her with wide, liquidy eyes that penetrated through her soul.

She quickly jerked her finger away, straightening up and leaning him forward again, moving behind him to try and hide her blush. She busied herself looking at the bite mark she had nursed earlier, gasping as she realised that it had already healed. So had the rest of the bites. She quickly held his head again, gently pulling him towards her so she could see the unbroken skin of his scalp. The bash had completely healed, leaving only a patch of blood behind.

"Does it hurt anymore?"

"No. That's one of the wonders of being a vampire, My Dear," he turned to look at her, smiling with that familiar smile she used to love so much.

She raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a look. "One of the few pros, opposed to the million cons."

"Oh but the pros outweigh the cons, little Claire."

He looked sweet and gentle and it took all of Claire's willpower not to hug him just then. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed the cherished friendship they had together, the way he understood her so easily and taught her so much. She loved him. In so many ways.

"Okay, then. Name one pro that outweighs bloodlust, murderous tendencies and hatred throughout the town," she ticked them off on her fingers, saying the first things that come into her head.

He stared at her softly for a minute, his gaze steadily boring into hers so that she couldn't look away. He slowly stretched out a hand and traced his fingers along her cheek, leaving a trail of fire chasing his touch.

"Meeting people like you."

His voice was so soft it felt like a caress in the silence of the old bedroom, leaving Claire melted inside. She kept staring into his eyes, never wanting to look away or stop the tender touch to her cheek. She stared at the dark curls of hair cascading over his forehead, the wide, dark eyes, his full, beautiful lips, and couldn't resist the urge to kiss him.

She leant forward and pressed her mouth softly against his, trapping his lip between hers gently. He moved closer to her, moving his other hand up to twine into her hair as he moved his lips against hers. She ran her hands through his curls, pulling him closer to her, not caring about her need to breath or the ache in her back from the impossible position she was in.

He seemed to sense her uncomfortable posture and lifted her slightly, pulling her further onto the bed so she was lying down. He hovered over her, never breaking the kiss, which had become harder and more desperate. Claire realised that he needed her as much as she needed him, his sweet touch and amazing kisses confirmed that thought as he caught her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it gently.

Claire ran her hand down his naked back, pulling his body down to rest on hers, getting comfort out of his weight on top of her. She felt over the muscles moving in his back, tensing and relaxing in his shoulder blades and he kissed her. His hand traced down Claire's body, resting on her hip as the other held the back of her neck, tilting her head up to his.

She was totally lost in his touch, wanting and needing more and more as time passed. She never wanted it to end yet suddenly it did, much sooner than she wanted, her perfect time with Myrnin broken by one voice.

"What the fuck?"

**Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh who could it be? what happens next? So many questions! Well I suppose you'll have to review to find out ;) Hope you like it! Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

Eve's words abruptly broke their embrace. Myrnin almost flew off the bed, releasing Claire to stand on the other side of the bed, looking awkward. Claire jumped up at the same time yet her reflexes were painfully slow compared to Myrnin's. She felt like covering herself up, although she was still fully clothed, like she had been caught completely naked, doing something totally illegal.

"Eve!" Claire's voice sounded just as surprised as she was scared. She wriggled off the bed and lunged toward Eve who looked so shocked her racoon eyes were almost popping out of her skull.

"What the hell just happened?"

Claire took hold of Eve's arms and shook her harder than she intended to. "Eve, Eve please, don't tell anyone. Don't tell Shane, please; he'll kill him." Claire pleaded with Eve desperately. She couldn't let Shane know, god knows what he would do to Myrnin if he found out…

She glanced behind her at Myrnin, who was stood in the corner fiddling with his hands. He looked strangely nervous, his dark eyes wide and breathing heavy, Claire thought more from what they had been doing than the situation now. His hair was fluffed and dishevelled from Claire's roaming hands, sticking out in messy curls over his forehead. Her heart jittered when she looked at him, she could hardly even glance at him without smiling, he looked too cute not to.

As Claire looked back to Eve she noticed that she was staring at Myrnin too, a frown line creased between her brows. Her face suddenly flooded over with some sort of anger, "What are you doing? I thought you were meant to be smart? She's a kid! You're ancient! This is just…wrong!" she shouted at him so loudly Claire had to try and shush her before people heard. Suddenly, Eve's words sank in and Claire was overtaken by fury twice as strong as Eve's.

"I'm not a kid! Im almost eighteen!" just a little bit of a lie but Claire carried on anyway "And this isn't wrong! How is it any more wrong than you and Michael?"

"Well he's evil for one thing!"

"No he isn't! He's different! That wasn't real!"

Eve still looked doubtful as she stared at Claire angrily. "But Claire he's your boss…" Her voice had quietened now, maybe even getting too quiet.

"He's my friend, Eve. Please, don't tell."

Eve was still staring at Myrnin, only her expression seemed to be more calm now, but she managed to nod slowly, flickering her gaze back to Claire.

"Okay." Her tone was a bit more normal compared to the quiet whispers she had used before.

Claire hugged her tightly, comforted by the warm squeeze she got in return, and turned back to Myrnin.

"I think we should go back, they'll be wondering why we're taking so long."

"Yeah, they sent me to get you guys and take you back, I didn't expect to witness a porno, but hey, it could have been worse I guess." Eve gestured for them to follow before turning and slowly walking out of the room.

Claire looked back to Myrnin, locking gazes for a second before turning to follow Eve down the hall. She didn't need to look to know that Myrnin was behind her so she skipped along to catch up with her housemate. Eve glanced at Claire, smiling widely and wiggling her eyebrows.

"What?" Claire asked quietly.

"I know this may sound pervy but I'm gonna need some gossip."

Claire looked at Eve in bewilderment for a minute. Eve rolled her eyes and glanced behind her at Myrnin, who was walking far behind them slowly, looking fey and being strangely quiet.

"Myrnin may be your crazy vamp boss but he's still pretty hot, so fill me in. What have you two lovebirds been up to?" She asked quietly a grin plastered on her ghostly face.

Claire could feel herself going red. A part of her wanted to keep everything they had secret, keeping every amazing little bit to herself, yet another part wanted to share it, to let other people in on her cherished moments.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That sure as hell wasn't nothing. Unless that _was_ nothing, compared to other stuff you've been doing." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively again.

"No! We just….I don't even know what we're doing. But I like him. A lot." _Maybe even love him _Claire thought, but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"Aww CB, you got a thing for Big Bad Boss? Well from what I saw it looks like he's definitely got a thing for you too."

Claire smiled, remembering the sweet kisses he planted on her lips just a while before. Her skin tingled when she remembered his cool touch and her hands could almost feel the curls of hair as she imagined running her hands through it again.

"You are totally fantasizing right now," Eve said, a smile stretching her crimson lips.

Claire felt herself blush again and smiled back, slowing down to let Eve leave her and let Myrnin catch up. He didn't notice she had waited for him until the last minute, when he looked up Claire's heart almost stopped at his smile. He didn't look crazy or bad at all, he looked like a cute guy who had made some wrong decisions in his lifetime.

She grinned back at him, gazing up into his face. Claire glanced around the hallway, checking to make sure the only person near was Eve, who had slipped around the corner. Once she was satisfied that it was clear she looked back to Myrnin, who was looking cute as ever, his hair still ruffled from the makeout session.

She smiled again and started to stretch up, pushing onto her tiptoes as her hands intertwined with his. He began to lean down, closing his eyes as Claire shut hers. She could feel his unneeded breath mingle with hers as they got closer, his lips softly pressing against hers in a tender kiss.

Butterflies erupted in Claire's stomach as their lips moved slowly together. All too quickly fear of Shane coming round the corner and seeing them overwhelmed Claire, causing her to unwillingly pull away. She could feel Myrnin's lips following hers as she moved her head backwards. He leaned forward, not wanting the kiss to end, yet it had to. He kept hold of her bottom lip between his, making a small sound at the back of his throat as she pulled backwards. He finally let go, causing Claire to sigh.

She opened her eyes and looked up into his, giving him a sad smile.

"We have to go."

He nodded understandingly and turned, keeping hold of her hand all the way to the grand doors.

**Wooooo hope you like it! Thankyou for the reviews/favourite author/story things! I'll try to update soon please read and review! xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay I'm kinda stuck :S I know what's gonna happen but I don't know how to get there so sorry if these next ones are crap but they will get better I promise. Thankyou for the reviews!**

Claire's muscles were majorly aching by the end of the second day of fighting. She felt slow and stupid and wanted a shower more than air, yet they kept going, ducking and lunging until one of them (most often Claire) ended up losing.

She stood up, breathing heavily as Michael went to get yet another bag of blood, and watched the other fights. Shane was fighting Ceri, Eve was watching and Myrnin was up against Amelie who was nowhere near as brutal as his sister. Claire gave up as soon as she started attempting to watch her boss and her protector fight, her eyes couldn't keep up with the movements, so instead she watched Shane, who was a lot slower yet still pretty good.

Seeing him against Ceri reminded Claire of his worse days, when he was part of the vampire fight club, letting all of his anger and hurt cause pain to others, even to Michael. She could see the violent glint in his eyes as he rounded on Ceri, the same glint she saw when he was in the fighting ring with Vassily. It scared her.

She looked away, instead concentrating on Michael who was returning to floor Claire once again.

"You ready?" he said.

Claire nodded, breathing deeply and readying herself for the fight yet her thoughts of how badly she was going to be beaten were interrupted.

"I want to fight the midget."

Claire turned around slowly, trying not to react to her new nickname, and came to face Ceri. Her long black hair was tied back, extenuating her beauty, making Claire feel like a mess next to her grace. She was wearing tight black jeans and top, highlighting her curves and long legs, and her full red lips sneered at Claire in a chilling grin.

She was shocked once again by how alike Ceri was to Myrnin, her dark eyes bore into Claire a lot like how Myrnin's would as she edged forward, towering over her.

"You okay with that honey? Or would you rather fight my brother…?" Her sickly smile stretched wider as she winked secretively at Claire. _She knows _Claire thought, her heart fluttering with panic as she stared back at Ceri, wide-eyed and wondering. _How does she know?_ Claire's mind was reeling with questions that she tried to ignore, focussing on the beautiful demon approaching her. She glanced over to Shane, who was now circling Michael, not listening to the conversation they were having.

"oh, don't worry, I wont tell jealous ex. I'm just playing. I like to play. I'm sure you two do as well." She giggled playfully as she moved even closer, turning to stand next to Claire as she followed Claire's gaze to Myrnin, who was now fighting Eve.

"How do you know?" Claire's wobbly voice managed to force out the words as she tried to calm down. She wanted to look strong and confident, like Myrnin, yet having Ceri smile at her like that made her want to curl in a ball and rock herself to sleep like the coward she is.

"It's not hard to notice. I know my brother and I know what he's up to…most of the time." She stopped for a second and looked at Claire, her smile fading as her eyes flickered between Claire's. "I need to talk to you."

She grabbed Claire's arm and escorted her out of the room, through the huge doors and into the hallway, before closing the door behind her and turning to Claire. Claire stared at her, breathing deeply and trying not to panic too much. _She's not going to eat me, she's not going to eat me, she's not going to eat me…_

"Okay. This is so not what I normally do, but hey, it's a strange day for everyone so deal with it." She took a deep breath "I've done a lot of bad shit in my life and I know that literally everyone hates me, and they have reason, but I still love my family. I know I am a crazy bitch and all but the only reason I came to this god awful town was to see Myrnin. I wanted to apologise to him, for making his life miserable- it's a long story. But then my bitchiness got out of hand and I turned him crazy 'cause the only way he would trust me again was if he saw all this shit from my bitchy point of view. I didn't expect him to go _that_ crazy."

Claire was surprised by what Ceri said. She definitely wasn't expecting a life story and she definitely didn't expect her to be remotely capable of love, yet she was. She loved Myrnin. Not in the creepy incest way but in the family way, and that made Claire see a whole new side to Ceri.

"I regret everything I've done in my past and I want to change it but it's harder than it looks, believe me. Anyway, lets get to the point. You look like the type of person who wouldn't bitch about anyone so I'm trusting you to not blab this to all your pathetic friends, not that you will 'cause I'll rip your head off but still, everyone deserves a warning. I'm sorry. For whatever I've done that might effect you, I didn't mean to do all this shit and I've decided that I will help you; with anything- and that's an offer I rarely give."

Claire was speechless. She stood there, for what seemed like a very long time, staring at the girl who had just exposed everything to her. Claire could see through Ceri's bitchy façade and she could see the caring, vulnerable part that just wanted to be friends with her brother again. She wanted to like Ceri, to trust her, but she was afraid of what she could do. Claire opened her mouth to say something but Ceri started to talk again, cutting her off.

"There's just one condition. I know you like Myrnin, hell, you might even love him, what do I know? Anyway, I want you to take care of him. I know he doesn't really need taking care of but you know what I mean. He's already lost Ada, I don't want him to lose another person he cares about."

Claire nodded.

"I was going to do that anyway, even if you hadn't asked me to."

Claire stared at Ceri as she spoke, feeling less and less scared of her and more admiring her, until she remembered about how she had turned Myrnin.

"What exactly did you do to him to make him change?"

Ceri's eyes flickered around the hall, looking anywhere but at Claire. She settled with staring at the floor, chewing her lip as she thought of what to say.

"I, told him that Oliver killed our father."

Claire felt everything fall into place. That's why Myrnin hates Oliver so much, that's why he shot him. But then Claire rethought what Ceri said. She only told him that, was it true?

"Did he?" Claire's voice was quiet yet Ceri's was a lot quieter.

"No. I did."

**Ooooooooo hope you like it! Please read and review! xxx **


	33. Chapter 33

**Thankyou for the reviews guys! Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as usual :S oh well, lets see what Claire and The Myrninator get up to this time xx**

That night Claire couldn't sleep.

Her brain was working on overdrive and she couldn't stop thinking about everything. The Draug, Ceri, her terrible fighting skills, Myrnin…

She sighed for the millionth time and turned over to face Eve who was lying fast asleep next to her. Somehow through everything that had happened with Morganville Eve had managed to stay calm and, well, Eve-like. Her usual bubbly personality stayed firmly in place, even through what she saw yesterday with Claire and Myrnin.

Claire rolled back over to check if that really was yesterday, she clicked on her phone and checked the clock- 1:23AM. She groaned and flopped onto her back, staring at the ceiling, envious of Eve's insane sleeping skills. She could sleep through a nuclear war.

After a few minutes of mindless staring she finally decided to give up. There was no hope of getting to sleep now so there was no point in trying.

Claire heaved her aching body off the bed and plodded over to a draw filled with odd clothes, which one of Amelie's guards had collected for them from the Glass House, to take out a huge hoodie which she pulled on sleepily. After another few minutes of revelling in the warmth of the hoodie Claire managed to wake herself up slightly more, enough to be able to hear faint talking down the hallway.

Claire frowned and started towards to door, padding over to press a hand to the wood and ease it open. The voices got marginally louder as she peered down the hallway, closing the door slowly behind her and softly clicking it shut. She could feel the chill of the cold stone walls creeping through the material of the hoodie as she clutched it closer, trapping as much heat in it as she could while she tiptoed down the empty hallway.

The soft material of the red carpet muffled Claire's footsteps as she moved forwards, driven by curiosity to find out where the voices were coming from. As she rounded corners wearily she heard the drone of noise become clearer, changing into separate voices. A high pitched voice sounded, with a hint of harshness. Ceri. Claire recognised it to be her almost instantly, her little confession had brought them closer together and although Claire was still terrified of Ceri she had some element of respect for her.

Straight after Ceri's a lower voice started, still a woman's, yet not quite as hard. As Claire moved closer she realised it was Amelie, she sounded….nervous? Worried? Claire couldn't place it, it was so strange to hear Amelie sounding like that that she couldn't recognise what emotion was laced into her voice.

Claire followed the voices to a doorway opposite her in the hallway. A small sliver of golden light shone through the crack and left a glowing strip on the wall in front of her. She moved closer and slowly leant towards the gap in the doorway.

The room was lit brightly, lamp were littered throughout it, illuminating thick red carpets and grand pictures, a chandelier and various sofa's and small tables. It looked like something out of a medieval palace, apart from the cluster of vampires in the middle of it. Claire noticed Amelie stood with her back to the group, talking hurriedly.

"…It could be dangerous-"

"Everything we do will be dangerous, it's whether it might work which is the problem." Ceri cut in in her slow drawling voice. Claire's attention was drawn to Ceri, who was casually slouched over the biggest sofa, fiddling with one of the wooden stakes they had used earlier.

Behind her Michael was pacing edgily, his jerky movements were radiating tension, Claire could feel even from standing outside the room.

"It can work. It will just be very hard to pull off." A rich, deep voice flowed through the room and Claire instantly recognised it. Chills ran through Claire's stomach as her heart began to flutter faster. Myrnin was standing off to the side, leaning on a ledge at the back of the room. His hair looked dishevelled like he had been running his hands through it and his eyes looked vacant as he stared into space. He looked adorable and Claire couldn't stop a smile creeping onto her face as she looked at him.

"Yes but will we be able to deal with the pressure? There is so much to do to make it work and so much to lose if it doesn't." Amelie said, chewing her lip once she finished talking. Myrnin replied with a small hum of agreement in the back of his throat, returning back to staring into space.

Amelie and Michael rounded towards the back of the room and sat on the surrounding chairs, creating a circle near Myrnin. Ceri followed lazily and started to mutter to the other vampires, dragging Myrnin's attention back to them. Claire couldn't understand what they were talking about. She frowned as she thought about it and decided to move closer, she needed to see more, to hear more but there wasn't much space left before she hit the door, and they would definitely notice her then.

She tiptoed closer, moving into the strip of light. Her eyes were glued to the cluster of vampires, willing hem not to see or hear her, she didn't know what they would do if they found her eavesdropping on their conversation.

She concentrated on each vampire individually, her eyes lingering on Myrnin longer than the rest. She could tell he was listening intently, his jaw was tense and locked- which was a sign of concentration, Claire had found out- and his arms were crossed over his chest. His eyes were focussed on the carpet in front of Amelie, staring down sharply, yet suddenly Claire saw his attention shift, his eyes flickered up to meet dead on with hers.

Claire didn't know what to do, her body was frozen in place as her eyes grew wider, yet he didn't react, he just stared at her, his eyes locked onto hers steadily. After a short while of calm staring his eyes flickered away slightly and Claire couldn't ignore the feeling that he was trying to tell her something.

He pushed off from the ledge and nonchalantly ambled around the circle, turning and stopping with his back to Claire. Nobody seemed to notice anything was wrong as they kept talking, rambling on about something Claire was unaware of. She had stopped listening to them now, instead she was transfixed on Myrnin, feeling slightly hurt that he turned his back on her. But before the hurt had time to affect her she noticed his arms swing back to rest behind his back.

Claire frowned again, realising that he moved for a purpose. His hand moved so his palm faced her- a stop sign. He wanted her to wait there. She smiled as his hand transformed into a thumbs up behind him.

After a while of talking Claire had drowned out, the conversation finally died down, leaving a bored looking Ceri, a tried looking Michael, a worried looking Amelie and an impatient looking Myrnin huddled in the centre of the room. Claire's eyes felt heavy and blurred with the lack of sleep and she hadn't noticed that Myrnin was leaving the group and coming towards her until the door opened, drenching her in the golden light of the room.

His cool hand on her cheek woke her up slightly as he edged her away from the door, into the shadows and out of eyesight. She could hardly keep her eyes open and this time his hand on the other cheek didn't have any effect on her. Yet the kiss definitely did.

His lips delicately touched against hers as Claire finally allowed her eyes to droop closed. She was pulled deeper and deeper into the kiss, and along with it, deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. The last thing she felt was Myrnin's soft arms enveloping her and the feeling of absolute bliss.

**Hope you like it! Please please please read and review and I'll try and update soon! xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Omgomgomg I have ideas for later chapters and I reeeaaallllyyyyy want to write them! but they are a lot later and I'll probably forget about them and delete them and then forget my ideas and I will be sad ****L Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh in my head they're so cute! Oh well, I'll get on with this one first. Hope you like! Xx**

Claire woke up in a different room. She frowned at the floating white sheets that hung from the four posts of the bed, that definitely weren't in the bedroom she was meant to be in. She glanced down at the plain white sheets covering her, and then around at the white walls. The room was beautiful in a strange way. The furniture was carved in the same intricate patterns of Ada's room and for a strange second she thought she might be there.

She checked under the sheets and tried to remember last night. She was still wearing the hoodie, which reminded her of the vampires' conversation, of Myrnin, of the kiss….but how did she get here?

She examined the room more, not recognising anything about it, before turning over and coming face to face with Myrnin.

"Good morning Sleepyhead!" he said in an unusually happy voice.

He was lying on his side, fully clothed in jeans and a shirt, staring at Claire with a cute smile on his face, hugging the covers. All Claire could do was stare. For a few minutes the scene was frozen like that- Claire staring, confused and Myrnin smiling at her like the loony he is.

Finally Claire managed to speak.

"Where am I?"

"You, my Dear, are in my room. Well, my room is really your room but since that is occupied I stay here." he gestured around at the white room, dimming down the smile to a sweet, closed mouth grin, his beautiful, dark eyes focussed on her.

"And why am I not in my room?"

"Because if I was to return you to your room, no doubt it would have woken Eve up and then she would be in a very bad mood, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" he raised his eyebrows and looked at Claire soberly, his eyes boring into hers.

"And so you took me to your room?" Claire raised her eyebrows back.

"Of course, where else could I take you?"

Claire didn't answer, instead she just carried on staring at him, a small smile creeping across her face.

Words from last night sliced through her mind, erasing the smile instantly. She remembered the conversation, the worried lool on Amelie's face, Myrnin's blank expression…

Claire shut her eyes, trying to think of something to say that Myrnin might answer, she thought of every possible question but she wanted to know so much, there was too much to ask.

She tried to think of a way to ask the question politely but instead she just came out with it, giving up almost straight away.

"What were you talking about last night?"

Myrnin's happy expression quickly turned serious, his smile deadening and the glow in his eyes dimming.

"You shouldn't have heard that." His voice was flat and deep, the sound of it made Claire flutter inside, but instead of concentrating on the butterflies she concentrated on his answer, or lack of it.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And I'm not going to. That conversation was private we were keeping it from you for a reason. Get dressed Claire we have things to do." With that he rolled over and started to get up, but Claire had other ideas.

She needed him to tell her and she didn't want him to leave on such a serious note. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back, tugging him towards her until her lips reached his. She kissed him softly until his rigid body started to relax next to hers.

After a few seconds of kissing she pulled away and looked straight into his eyes, which he was beginning to open again. His skin looked slightly flushed and he still looked shocked, yet his eyes looked calm and gentle.

"Please tell me," Claire whispered, her lips brushing his as she talked.

His eyes flickered between hers and for a few minutes he froze there thinking about whether he should tell her. Finally he sighed and pulled her closer to him, resting his forehead against hers.

"I can't tell you Claire."

"Please, if I'm going to be part of this I need to know."

He stared at her for another minute, looking into her eyes silently.

"We're going to fight the draug. Tonight. And we're doing it the ancient way."

**Woooo hope you like it! Please read and review xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for the reviews! You will all find out about the ancient way soon enough my dears xx**

**Myrnin POV.**

It's time.

Myrnin could feel the fresh blood flowing through his cold, dead veins. He was now at his strongest. He now has to fight.

He glanced around the room, blinking the film of crimson away from his vision. Amelie was feeding now, her jaw locked onto the poor girl's wrist, greedily sucking the life out of her. Myrnin turned back to the limp body of the girl he had drained, lying twisted on the floor where she fell, and felt almost grateful for the return of the Draug. He had finally been able to indulge himself in fresh blood, and without punishment, yet the punishment was still to come. The Draug will be his punishment.

Myrnin closed his eyes slowly. The fear he hadn't felt since the disease was finally taking it's toll on his. His stomach was flitting manically and his mind was purposefully avoiding thinking about the task at hand. However, that's what he was supposed to do- think about it, focus on his target, focus on his strength and use it until it ran out.

He took a deep, unnecessary breath and tried to calm his nerves, nerves that haven't been awakened in years. This was his biggest fear, and now it was time to fight it.

He slowly sighed, finding that the breath was shaky and hitched, and tried to swallow his fear. Fear was weakness.

He could feel the softer side of his mind tugging at him to run, to take Claire and run. Run for safety, run for freedom, run anywhere, but he knew he couldn't do that. Claire wouldn't go with him, she would want to stay and protect who she loves. And that's what he shall do. Protect who he loves. Protect Claire.

He managed to push the soft side of his mind away, temporarily losing it in the depths of his maze of a mind, and instead he turned to his darker side, the sleek side that would overcome anything, do anything in order to get what it wanted. And what did it want?

Claire.

He felt the cold embrace of his dark side freeze through his veins, pulling a harsh, determined mask over his features, tensing his muscles, bringing him power. Yes. This is what he wanted, what Amelie wanted, what they needed.

He had done this before. Used his dark side to become stronger, yet he had used it in the wrong way and taken it too far, this time too far wont be far enough, not to defeat the draug.

Myrnin knew what was to be done, he knew what he had to do, and now it was time to do it. He could hear the other vampires, vampires Amelie had called here, preparing themselves. He could hear the humans training, much like they had been doing over the past few days, and for once in his lifetime of living in this town felt at one with the humans. They were fighting for the town and their lives and their loved ones, much like the vampires.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to meet Ceri's eyes staring back at him. She smiled slightly at him and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Don't worry little bro, we'll kill those bastards. I know we will."

Myrnin noticed her features drop slightly as she recognised the doubt in his eyes and was shocked by what she did next.

Ceri's arms flew out and wrapped around Myrnin tightly, squeezing him to her with a strange longing desperation.

"I hate it when you look like that. There's no need to be scared, I wont let you get hurt Myrnin, I promise."

Myrnin couldn't help but hug her back, the closeness felt strange and alien but oddly comforting.

"It's not me I'm scared about."

Ceri pulled away and looked at him for a second, the tiniest twinkle of tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"I wont let Claire get hurt either, if she gets hurt that will hurt you and that means I break my promise." She wrapped her arms around him again and whispered to him "I love you brother, I'm so sorry, about everything, I never wanted to hurt you." With that she gave him a tight squeeze and slowly marched away, returning into the hallway to prepare.

Myrnin felt an unfamiliar warmth in his chest and embraced it, taking power from it's comfort.

He took another deep breath and let his power completely engulf him. It made him feel dangerous and strong, it gave him the confidence he had lost throughout his lifetimes, it made him feel amazing.

He strode out of the room and into the hallway, marching down the corridors with sheer determination, his head was tilted forward and his eyes were staring through his eyelashes, sharp and focused and deadly as ever.

He reached the end of the corridors to meet the rest of the soldiers. Ceri was there, so was Claire and Michael. Claire's warm brown eyes met his and they instantly filled him with strength, her smile filled him with confidence and just then he felt like hugging her and kissing her and leaving the world behind. Yet he couldn't. Instead he sent her a warm look back and carried on through the crowd. Claire's human friends were next, looking nervous as ever with stakes grasped firmly in their hands and eyes wide as saucers. The vampires were all looking grim, their eyes still laced with a tinge of red from the blood.

Myrnin strode through them, getting prepared to give orders much like the olden days. The memories came flooding back to him, he remembered the men lined up, gripping guns in their uniform. He remembered walking parallel to them in his uniform, telling them what was going to happen, telling them their fate.

He walked to the front of the congregation and turned to face them, bringing himself up to his full height and clearing his throat ready to make himself heard. Just then Oliver blocked his view, stepping in front of him and glaring at him with a burning fury.

Myrnin stared at him blankly for a few seconds before finally remembering why Oliver hated him so much. He sighed and rolled his eyes, looking to the side before meeting Oliver's even more infuriated gaze.

"Really Oliver, are going to hold a grudge against me for another millennia or are you finally going to grow up and move on?"

In return Oliver growled. "I don't know about other people but I don't tend to take too kindly to assassination attempts. You almost killed me."

"Ah, _almost _doesn't count now does it old man? And I find assassination attempts quite thrilling, after all, it uncovers who your enemies are. I would much rather know my enemy than live in fear of who it might be."

"If we weren't about to fight a _shared_ enemy I would be ripping your head off right now, you do know that don't you fool?"

Myrnin smiled his best sleek smile. "Oh now what's the phrase they use these days? I believe it is you wouldn't have the balls."

Oliver growled again, this time more viciously, and stepped forward, closer to Myrnin.

Myrnin's eyes flashed red with the threat emanating from him and he rounded up to him, staring him in the eyes fiercely.

"I suggest you calm yourselves before you waste your energy on each other, rather than our real enemy." Amelie's cool voice halted all noise in the room, leaving the atmosphere tense and silent as Myrnin and Oliver carried on staring.

Myrnin could feel Amelie's presence become stronger as neither of the men moved, her anger showing through her cool façade.

"One of you _move_ or I will _make you _move." Her voice hissed with severity.

Myrnin flickered his eyes between Oliver's and finally decided to retreat, growling as he turned swiftly and walked towards the huge exit. The group followed him quietly as he led them out of the doors and into the eerie, dark street. Myrnin gazed around at the blackness, studying the place he was going to fight.

And probably die.

**Oooooooooooooo what will happen? Well you'll have to review and I shall tell you ****J Hope you like it! xxxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thankyou for all the reviews! I'll try and update often but…ITS CHRISTMAS! So y'know, I cant promise anything xxx**

**Song for this chapter- Destabilise by Enter Shikari**

Claire POV

The street was ominously quiet, the sound of the humans' footsteps thudding in the silence as they followed Myrnin down the roads. Claire could see the tension in the vampires, their moves were agitated, not as graceful as usual, and Myrnin's hands were clenched by his side.

Claire felt like running up to him and hugging him, hugging his worries away and telling him everything will work out fine, but that was the last thing Claire expected to happen. There was no way in hell everything would work out fine. This is life and death. Claire just hoped there was more death to the Draugs than the vampires.

After a short time of walking Myrnin came to a calm stop, bringing himself up to his full height and finding confidence in the people around him. Everyone halted behind him, staring out into the blackness. Claire had no idea why they had stopped, until she saw them.

Strange beings started to form out of either side of the road, morphing into black shadows of people. One of them was bigger than the rest, slowly transforming into a human, or what looked like a human. Magnus.

The Draug started to form rows behind him, mimicking the vampires. Myrnin and Magnus stared at each other, never breaking eye contact as the vampires started to move closer to him, flanking Myrnin on each side and forming a huge barrier with Myrnin in the middle.

Claire had no idea what was going to happen. Myrnin had never explained to ancient way to her but she suspected this was the beginning of it. She gripped her stake harder, feeling slightly reassured by the steady weight of it in her hand.

She looked around at the humans, all looking so nervous and timid compared to the sheer determination and power emanating from the vampires, even Shane looked shaken. The line of vampires all had their heads tilted forward, their eyes staring at the draugs through their eyelashes.

Claire could feel something building up in the air, a charge of some sort. She felt the sir pressure shoot way up and her head began to feel tight. _It hurt. _

After a few minutes each of the vampires slowly closed their eyes, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as a voice sounded in the silence.

"Get down." Myrnin's voice was calm and quiet, barely audible to the mere humans, yet Claire heard it and instantly dropped to her knees. She glanced around at the others and noticed not everyone ducked, some were gazing round in confusion, some were standing in defiance, some hadn't even heard.

"Get down!" Claire whispered frantically, pulling at Shane's jeans for him to crouch with her, yet he still stood, seeming purposefully disobedient.

"What?" His voice was loud and strangely joking when he replied, yet Claire didn't need to repeat it as Myrnin's shout whipped through them.

"Get down! NOW!"

Shane dropped to his knees just in time.

The vampires' eyes all flew open and a wave of something pulsed through the air, sending Claire's headache haywire. She could physically see it travel rapidly through the air, forced forward by the vampires. After a few seconds it hit the Draug…

And nothing happened.

Then suddenly _everything _happened. Screeching started from the other side as Draug after Draug lost their shape with the force of the vampires power. The sound of their screams ripped through the night as the vampires flung more at them.

Claire had a feeling she had witnessed something like this before yet she couldn't place it. Her eyes couldn't leave the battle in front of her. A familiar feeling of uncomfortable warmth reached her, followed by chilling cold and she _knew_ she had felt that before.

And then she remembered. She _had_ felt this before, when Oliver and Amelie were fighting for the town when the machine was causing memory loss. She'd witnessed this but on a smaller scale between them in Amelie's office, Amelie almost freezing Claire where she stood and Oliver almost burning her. That's what they were doing, only now it wasn't just Oliver vs. Amelie, it was the whole of Morganville vs. the Draugs.

Claire could see a strange haze surrounding the vampires and she could feel the cold and warmth from Amelie and Oliver. Her eyes flickered over to Myrnin and she couldn't feel anything. He looked calmer than the rest, and stronger, like he wasn't using as much energy, Claire thought it was because he needed to save it for fighting later, yet after a few minutes she felt it.

It started out as a very weak throbbing, almost unnoticeable in all of the mixed feelings from the other vampires, yet as the minutes passed and as Myrnin grew more and more tense it became worse and worse, turning into a dull ache and then and burning pain flowing through her body.

She felt like the pain was ripping her apart from the inside out, searing her veins and stabbing her ribs, she felt like she was dying and as she tried not to concentrate on the pain she noticed that the Draug _sounded_ like they were dying.

As Myrnin's influence grew stronger and stronger, the Draug's screams grew louder and louder, piercing Claire's ears with their shrieks of agony. She glanced around at everyone, the humans were all grimacing, feeling the same pain as Claire, the Draug were all screeching, feeling much _much_ wore pain and the vampires were all growing weaker.

Amelie and Oliver were grimacing with the pain of exerting so much pressure, Michael looked like he might collapse at any moment and Myrnin was gasping and trembling where he stood, yet they didn't stop. One Myrnin's pain had reached it's highest he started to send it out in breakneck pulses, each hitting the Draug like a brick wall of agony. As soon as it reached them they melted with the pressure, the strange liquid that forms them bubbling and burning on the floor until it was gone. Dead.

After another huge pulse Claire's head couldn't take it. Everything went silent, the only noise she heard was a high pitched ringing sound. The world played in slow motion around her, The humans were silently shouting and groaning, the vampires were grimacing, some were collapsing with the effort, hitting the ground limply. And the Draug were almost gone.

Magnus had managed to stay up, battling with the immense power continuously hitting him. His minions were all slowly dying, dissolving on the ground around him, he was alone, yet still alive.

So were the vampires. Barely.

Amelie's knees buckled after another pulse, Oliver tried to hold her up yet he was too weak, he fell next to her on his hands and knees. A look of anger fell over his face, warping his features into a look of sheer determination. He steadied himself and stood up slowly, wobbling unsteadily on his feet as he straightened. Myrnin was next to him, still trying his best to keep the power hitting Magnus, his balance kept faltering and he looked like it hurt. A lot.

Just then Oliver didn't go back to flinging power at Magnus, instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out some sort of knife. It was Myrnin's shuriken. He twirled it around in his hand, carefully avoiding the blades, and swung his arm back ready to throw. He flung it forward, straight at Magnus, who was now struggling to stay on his feet, and way too weak to move out of the way fast enough.

Silver dust flew off the blades as the spun through the air, leaving a trail of deadly silver behind it. Everyone held their breath, waiting as it got closer and closer…

The blade sliced through the Draug, sliver erupting everywhere, burning him all over. He screamed violently, flailing about everywhere as chunks of liquid slithered off him. Claire was transfixed on Magnus, se couldn't peel her eyes away from his helpless wailing and dissolving. She hadn't noticed Myrnin collapsing.

He was lying, slumped next to Oliver, who had now fallen to his knees, joining the other vampires too weak to move. Claire felt so much relief from the pain that the gasped loudly, finally hearing the sounds around her.

Magnus' screaming had stopped and as she looked over to where he was previously stood she saw nothing, only a glinting shuriken abandoned on the ground.

Movement caught Claire's eye as she turned back to the weak crowd around her, noticing Ceri pulling herself onto her hands and knees and crawling over to a limp body.

_Myrnin._

Claire's heart pulled painfully as she saw Ceri lift him gently into a better position, his head lolled backwards and his arms trailed lifelessly on the floor. Claire crawled as quickly as she could to join them, taking Myrnin's dead hand as she reached him.

His eyes were closed peacefully, his eyelashes fanning out on his pale cheeks. His lips were parted slightly and there were dark circles surrounding his eyes. Claire rested her hand on his cold cheek, stroking the soft skin with her thumb. His hair was dishevelled and falling over his forehead and Claire couldn't help but stroke it away, feeling hot tears prickling her eyes.

"Is he okay?" She managed to force the words out of her throat in a broken whisper as she glanced up to Ceri, who was kneeling next to him, crying silently. Ceri didn't even look at her as she stared down at her limp brother. Instead Claire looked to Oliver, who had helped Amelie up and was now heading towards them, a forlorn expression on his face.

"Is he?" She could barely get the words out this time as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

Oliver didn't say anything, instead just pressed his mouth into a tight line and looked back at Amelie, who was slowly and shakily making her way towards Myrnin.

She knelt down next to him, stroking he hand over Myrnin's hair with furrowed eyebrows and a mournful expression.

"He's not dead. He can't be dead!" Claire's voice cracked as tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks. She pulled Myrnin's comatose body limply onto her lap and cradled his head in her arms, holding him against her body desperately.

"He's very weak Claire, he used all of his energy. I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try. I'm sorry." Amelie still sounded weak, yet her voice was stern and cold as she signalled for one of her guards - who was now pulling himself up painfully - to join them.

"Take him to my home and find Theo Goldman. Make sure he tries his best."

The guard nodded obediently and knelt down to pry Claire's hands away from Myrnin's body. She tried to hold on yet the guard was too strong and batted her hands away easily before grabbing Myrnin's shirt and pulling him up onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

He marched away briskly, taking Myrnin's body away, his limbs swinging lifelessly behind him, leaving Claire feeling more empty and alone than ever as she cried helplessly and uncontrollably next to her friends.

**I don't think I should really write hope you like it when someone might have died :S I'm sorry to do that to you guys but please read and review and I shall update before Christmas day hopefully xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm really sorry I didn't update before Christmas ****L Everything was so busy it was insane. I hope you all had a merry Christmas! And happy new year for Sunday!**

**Song for the chapter - For Everything A Reason by Carina Round**

Claire didn't know what to do with herself. Everything seemed back to normal yet Claire knew it wasn't, she knew something was missing, Myrnin was missing.

She hadn't had any idea how much of an impact he had on her, the days at the lab were lonely and boring without him there and everything felt empty, Claire felt empty. She missed the exaggerated enthusiasm he had for science, the crazy fashion choice that always made her smile, the odd looks he gives her when she says certain things. She missed everything about him. She missed _him_.

Over the past few days without him Claire hadn't said much, she never felt like talking, not even to Eve. People would ask questions which she would reply to with the shortest answers possible, staying quiet for most of the time. She would daydream constantly, about the draug, about the fight, about Myrnin…

"Earth to Claire."

Eve's sharp voice whipped her back to the present. Claire glanced up at where she was standing in front of her, staring down with an odd expression on her face.

"I called you like 3 times, what's up with you?"

"I'm just…tired."

"…Okay, well Amelie sent one of her minions to tell you that she wants you in her office, like now."

Claire nodded and stood up, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up from the daydream she had been lost in. She sighed and grabbed her backpack, slinging it onto her shoulder as she walked up to the wall and stared at the patch where the portal should be.

It took longer than usual for Claire to concentrate enough to conjure up Amelie's office. She tried to remember the plush carpet and expensive desk, the neatly stacked books in the bookcases, the tiffany lamps and comfortable chairs and finally after a while the colour swirled into the wall, creating a doorway into Amelie's office.

Claire stepped through the tingling feeling in the doorway and noticed Amelie sitting at her desk, looking strangely happy. Her hair was neatly curled on her head in a blonde crown, accentuating her cold beauty along with a feminine white suit and a pearl necklace. She smiled as Claire entered the room, clasping her hands together on her desk.

"Ah, Claire, I'm so glad you came, I'm sure you will be too. You see, I have something for you. Follow me."

With that she gracefully stood up and marched over to the huge doors at the end of her office, pulling them open easily and stalking out, expecting Claire to follow, which she did.

She followed Amelie down corridor after corridor, jogging for a few steps to keep up.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked breathlessly, looking up at Amelie's calm expression. She smiled once again-which is more smiling than she usually does in a week!- and looked down at Claire.

"You'll see."

They carried on walking through a number of doors, so many that Claire gave up trying to remember where she came from, until they got to a dead end. A single doorway stood at the end of the corridor.

Amelie glanced one more time at Claire before stepping up to the door, turning the gold handle slowly and opening it.

Claire frowned at Amelie before stepping into the room.

"You're welcome," she heard Amelie whisper from behind her before the door softly clicked shut, leaving Claire alone in the room.

She glanced around at the dark walls, it looked a lot like the room she and Eve stayed in, red wallpaper and carpet, a huge four poster bed with a red canopy and very posh looking furniture. She moved further into the room, before stopping abruptly.

There was someone in the bed.

Myrnin.

He was lying still in the mass of scarlet sheets which covered the bottom half of his body, his torso was naked and deathly pale against the colour of the sheets, his hair was curling messily over is forehead and around his ears. Just seeing his peaceful face made a tightness in Claire's chest that she hadn't noticed lift, she sighed at the sight of him and her eyes prickled with tears of relief.

She moved closer to sit gently on the side of the bed, careful not to jolt him, and traced her fingers softly over his cheek, brushing his hair away from his forehead. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks as she caressed his face, stroking his lips lightly, twisting her hand to clasp his sweetly.

She waited for almost an hour for him to wake yet he never did. He lay there silently, looking innocent and beautiful in his unconsciousness. Claire fiercely swiped her tears away and lay his limp hand back down on the bed before standing up slowly and taking in a deep breath.

"I love you Myrnin," She whispered past the lump in her throat.

She turned around slowly and started to walk out of the room, preparing herself for the pain of loss that would eventually hit her. She reached the door and grabbed the handle, ready to pull it open.

"I love you too."

A weak whisper stopped her in her tracks. She opened her eyes slowly and caught her breath in her throat, turning back around to face the bed.

Myrnin's head was turned to look at her, his tired eyes were open enough for him to look at her through his thick eyelashes. A small, heartbreaking smile was pulling up his perfect lips.

The tears started to stream down Claire's face once again as soon as she saw him, relief swelled up in her as she ran back to the bed, grabbing his hands and pressing her lips to his like her life depended on it. She held his face in her hands, welding him to her as she kissed him in a tear tainted embrace.

They pulled away slightly, just enough for Claire to breath, their lips still brushing as they gazed at each other. He smiled again when he saw Claire's blubbering, this time looking stronger and not as delicate.

"I love you Claire, I love you so much."

He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her again, pulling her down to lie next to him on the bed. His arm snaked around her waist and his other stayed against her cheek as Claire's hands stayed on his face.

She never wanted to let go of him, she never wanted to lose him. **(warning it gets a bit raunchy ;) )**

The kisses deepened intensely and Claire never wanted it to stop. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone, she needed him like she needed oxygen and she would never let him go.

His strength increased with every kiss as Claire's love increased. His every touch sent fireworks to her chest and butterflies to her stomach, her whole body tingled next to his.

She grabbed the zip of her jacket, pulling it down and shrugging it off before throwing it to the floor, never breaking the kiss as she rolled with him on the bed. She felt his hands moving over her back, pulling her ever closer to him and causing her stomach to flip frantically. She ran her hands over his chest and the planes of his stomach caressing the soft skin whilst twining her fingers in his hair and kissing him deeply.

She felt his lips move tenderly against hers, his tongue traced her top lip delicately, asking for permission, which she granted gladly. She felt his teeth gently trap her bottom lip, tugging at it lightly as he rolled her over to lay on top of her, stroking her waist and hesitantly pulling at the hem of her top.

Claire let him tug he top over her head, feeling relieved that she wore a good bra today as his hands found their way back to her body. She ran her hands over his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles move and contract as he ducked his head to her neck, trailing kisses over her skin and brushing his lips over her throat.

Her hands trailed down the dip of his spine, realising that he was wearing jeans and wasn't completely naked, to her disappointment. They were both breathing heavily as Myrnin moved down, trailing kisses down her body and over her breasts, tracing down her stomach and reaching the waistband of her jeans. He fiddled with the button, pulling it open and jamming down the zip before easing them down over her thighs.

He rocked back on his heels so he could tug her jeans off her legs and throw them to the floor. His breathing was heavy and his lips were slightly swollen with the kisses, his hair was dishevelled and messy which just made him look sexier and Claire noticed a prominent lump in his pants which made her blush brightly.

She sat up and took hold of his shoulder, pulling him back down on top of her and kissing him fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stroked her hips. She felt his arm against her back, crushing her body against his, she felt his hips grinding against hers, his erection pressing into her thigh, sending tingles around her whole body.

Her hands trailed down his body, finding the button of his jeans and undoing it swiftly. She pulled them off his hips, trailing them down his legs and pushing them away with her feet.

She felt him hesitate for a second before stopping and pulling away enough to stare into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" His voice was rough and quiet and his unneeded breath came out in short little gasps.

Claire nodded quickly "Yes. I love you."

He let out a small breath of a laugh before clamping his mouth against hers once again and moving his hands higher on her back to undo her bra. He threw it off the bed with careless disregard before squashing their bodies together.

Claire gasped quietly, levering her hand between the mass of hot and cold skin and moving it down to between his hips, cupping the lump and causing a low moan to escape his lips. She tucked her finger into the waistband of his pants, taking hold of the material and trying to pull them down. After a while of fumbling Myrnin finally took over, never breaking the kiss as he took his pants off.

Claire took hers off as he did his and wrapped her legs around his waist while he levelled himself on top of her.

"I love you," he whispered again and again as they loved each other long into the night.

**Woah that's like porn :S maybe this should be rated M I didn't even know my mind could be this pervy, oh well I hope you like it! At least I warned you guys when it gets raunchy. Please read and review and I'm sorry about the porn xxxx **


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I have exams and oh god I feel like every single one of my brain cells are slowly dying every time I even look at a revision book :S anyway I hope you like it! Thankies for reviewing! Xx**

Claire woke slowly to the morning sun beaming into the room through a gap in the crimson curtains. She stretched her legs out groggily, revelling in the softness of the sheets and her amazing mood, letting out a massive yawn in the process.

Deep, soft breathing brought her attention to her right. She rolled over slowly to find Myrnin lying still on the bed, his muscled stomach moving gently with every breath. Claire couldn't help the smile that was spreading across her face, he managed to look darkly beautiful and peacefully innocent at the same time. His eyelashes were fanned out on his cheeks, his plump lips parted slightly, his dark hair curly adorably over is cheeks and forehead in gorgeous curls.

Claire stayed like that for a while, lying in what must have been the most comfortable bed in the universe, next to what must definitely be the most perfect man in the universe. She could feel his cool breath tickling her cheek as she lightly traced a finger over his lips, trailing down to his neck, his arm, then his hand as she intertwined her fingers with his, gazing at him like a lovesick schoolgril.

"It's rude to stare," Myrnin murmured drowsily, keeping his eyes closed and squeezing Claire's hand gently. She hadn't even noticed he had woken or whether he'd been awake the whole time.

Claire smiled at the softness of his voice and his dark eyes as he opened them slightly, peering at her through his thick eyelashes sleepily.

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring," Claire replied, shuffling closer to him planting a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

He laughed quietly, baring his perfect teeth in a cute grin, complete with dimples. He moved her hand up to his lips and pressed a sweet kiss to it, snaking his other arm around her waist and pulling her even closer to him so that their noses were almost touching.

"Oh, well that's okay then." He kissed her lips tenderly, resting his forehead against hers and rubbing small circles in her back with his thumb. He stared into her eyes, fiddling absent mindedly with her hair. "How are you?" he asked softly.

"Perfect," Claire smiled "you?"

Myrnin smiled back at her, his dimples never leaving his cheeks. "I'm better than I have been in a very long time."

"Yay," Claire giggled and pulled herself against him, hugging him tighter than she had ever hugged anyone before, he didn't seem to mind.

They stayed in content silence for a while, perfectly happy just in each others' company, hugging like it was their last day on earth.

"…Did I hurt you?" Myrnin's quiet whisper broke the silence, his voice seemed to shake as he said it, like he felt sick at the thought of ever hurting her. Claire looked up at him, noticing a worried expression clouding his features, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes full of dread.

"No! Of course not!"

"Don't lie to me Claire," he pulled the thin scarlet sheet down Claire's body, revealing all of her torso and a few developing bruises. He touched a small, purple bruise on her chest gently and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Myrnin," Claire took his hand and held it for a moment "I don't care about that, bruises don't matter to me. You do." She pulled him back to her again, kissing him and wrapping her arms tight around him.

She heard him sigh and relax against her, nuzzling into the corner between her neck and shoulder and kissing the skin there.

"Im sorry," he whispered against her neck.

"Don't be. Besides, sex bruises are good bruises in my books." She felt Myrnin let out a small laugh next to her and she automatically squeezed him tighter, never wanting to let go.

But she had to. Or else Eve would rip her face off.

Claire kissed Myrnin on the forehead and pulled her arms away from the smooth skin of his back, moving away from him and rolling back towards the side of the bed. He groaned and tried to cling on to her hips, failing as Claire twisted away, shaking a finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah, I have to go, you know what Eve's like. She'll probably think I've been eaten or something."

Myrnin made an annoyed little groan in the back of his throat and then buried himself in the pillow, pouting apparently. Claire sighed and stood up, gathering her clothes that had been strewn on the floor the night before, just thinking about the memory made her blush.

She pulled on her pants and jeans and was in the process of searching for her shirt when Myrnin's arms clamped around her waist, dragging her back down to the bed. He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply, almost driving away all plans of leaving and of Eve. Almost.

"Don't go," he murmured against her lips.

"I have to, but I'll see you very soon, I promise."

With that she kissed him one more time, pulled on her shirt, grabbed her jacket and escaped before he could pull her back, or worse, make her never want to leave.

She opened the door and risked one look back before she left. Myrnin was sat cross legged on the bed, arms folded across his chest and his expression annoyed and pouting. His hair was a complete mess, which just made him look adorably comical.

Claire smiled, blew a kiss and edged out the door, heading for the glass house in the best mood she'd been in for a long, long time.

**Hope you like it! Nothing really happened :S oh well it will in the next one ;) please read and review and tell me what you think! xxx **


	39. Chapter 39

**Thankyou for all the reviews! :D I hope you like this one!**

**WulfLuvr22 -Oh. My. Jeez. I adore vampire diaries! I didn't mean to make him into Damon (although Damon is by far the best one and is my favourite in the world :D) Maybe it's just something I did subconsciously, Oh well I'm glad you like it! And I tend to have a thing for bad boys too, or maybe it's just the damaged ones :S Right now I'm totally obsessed with American Horror Story and Tate! Although I shouldn't be, he burnt his mums boyfriend, killed 15 peeps, killed another 2 men and raped his girlfriends wife :S He's still a sweetheart and I love him to bits! Oh! And have you seen the new episode of Vampire Diaries? OMG AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ITS SO GOOD! xxx **

"Where the hell have you been?"

Eve's sharp voice sliced right through Claire's good mood, replacing the happiness with dread at what was to come. She heard her Doc Martens clomping heavily on the wooden floor of the Glass house, getting louder as she marched wards Claire.

"I- just, with Amelie," Claire replied pathetically, grimacing at the obvious lie in her voice. She really needed to get better at lying, especially in Morganville, lying could get you out of death.

"You spent a whole night with _Amelie_? _Really_?" Her voice was flat, obviously she didn't believe her, Claire didn't blame her, her lying sucked. Eve raised perfectly arched black eyebrows at Claire, her goth makeup accentuating the scary in her expression, and there was a lot of scary. Claire almost took a step back as Eve glared at her through thick black lashes.

"Well…no."

"Well then who the hell did you spend it with? And why in God's name did you not think to call me? Or at least leave a note! God Claire! I almost went out on a search mission looking for you! Do you know how worried I get in times like these?"

Claire tried not to flinch at the ridiculously loud volume of Eve's shouts and attempted to calm her down, but she could hardly fit a word in past her shrieked rants.

"Eve, Eve!"

Claire grabbed Eve's wrists, which were now flailing around her like a madwoman- a definite health hazard. As soon as Claire pulled Eve arms down she stopped yelling, instead staring at Claire with such venom she felt like running away and hiding in a corner. She took in a deep breath and began to try and explain.

"Eve, look, I'm sorry I didn't call you, I seriously am but I was…busy, you'll understand when I tell you, but I promise next time I go anywhere I will tell you where I'm going okay?"

Eve's expression seemed to calm down a bit, her eyes were still freakishly wide but at least they weren't shooting lasers anymore. Her cherry red lips were pursed in a tight line and her eyebrows were furrowed in a frown. She pulled her arms out of Claire's hands and folded them angrily across her chest.

"Fine. Now tell me where you were."

Claire couldn't stop a little smile appearing on her lips at the memory as she glanced around the house, straining her ears to check if anyone else was in. She pulled Eve over to the couch, still scanning the rooms carefully.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Checking if anyone would be able to hear what I'm about to tell you." Claire replied, dragging Eve onto the couch and peering around the room.

"Nobodies here, they're all out. Why?"

Claire sighed in relief, she didn't have to whisper if nobody else was here yet she still felt like talking quietly, like she was telling Eve that she had killed her parents or something.

"Do you really want to know where I was last night?"

All of Eve's anger flowed out of her then, replaced with eager intrigue and an inviting smile as she heard Claire's secretive tone. She leaned forward and squeezed Claire's hand.

"Where?" She whispered excitedly.

Claire smiled widely, letting her mood return and utter happiness and a strange excitement to take over her body.

"I was with Myrnin."

Eve narrowed her eyes at Claire and turned her head, still staring at her with the same interest.

"Wait, with Myrnin or _with_ Myrnin?"

In answer Claire's smile widened, her eyes crinkling with happiness. Eve realised what she meant and let out a high pitched squeal, fluttering her hands.

"Oh my god! You two had _sex_?"

Claire nodded emphatically, giggling like a little girl and squeezing her hands together.

Eve squealed again and shuffled up even closer next to Claire.

"Oh my god you have to tell me everything! When? Who came onto who? …Was he good?" Eve smile changed and her expression darkened, making her look slightly perverted as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Claire.

"Last night, we both came onto each other and _very."_

_Eve smiled again and made a strange high pitched noise in the back of her throat before quickly sobering up and becoming more serious than Claire expected her to be able to become._

"_Did he bite you?" Her tone was calm and serious and her eyes flickered down to Claire's neck, searching for any visible wounds._

"_No!"_

_Eve instantly looked relieved, the smile returning back to her face, this time even wider than before._

"_Oh thank god! Ooooh I can't believe you actually had sex with Myrnin!…oh my god." Eve's face dropped, her eyes widening and focussing on a spot behind Claire's head. Claire frowned and turned around, wondering what could have stopped Eve's manic mood this time, and stopped._

"…_Shane."_

_Claire voice was barely a whisper as she stared at her ex boyfriend. He was stood in the hallway, next to the door, his hair dishevelled from the wind and a look of pure anger twisting his features. His hands were clenched by his side and his shoulders were tense. He looked like he could kill someone._

_Claire held her breath, trying to think of something to say, anything that could make this situation better than it was, but she couldn't._

"_I'm sorry…" She finally whispered, breaking the silence but not even touching the tension._

_Shane didn't say anything, instead he stormed out of the house, his heavy boots slamming against the floor, louder than Claire had ever heard, and banged the door shut, making Claire jump._

_Eve took in a deep breath and slowly let it out._

"_Shit."_

_Please read and review! xxx_


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you for the reviews! Im sorry I haven't updated as quickly as normal but I have science exams *face palm* xxx**

**Song for le chapter- I Need A Doctor by Dr Dre ft Eminem and Skylar Grey**

Shane P.O.V

Shane could feel the anger burning through him.

He knew what she was doing with the bloodsucker, he had known for a long time. But now it had been proven. Now he knew that she was fucking _him_.

The rain slashed across his face in ice cold showers, plastering his dark hair to his forehead and soaking through his clothes, but Shane didn't care. He knew what he wanted to do, what he needed to do, and a bit of rain wouldn't stop him.

He clenched his fists as he marched through the sheets of water, striding angrily down the dull street, his breath coming in uneven huffs as his anger leaked into his movements. He'd always loved Claire, he thought she'd always loved him, that someday she would come back to him, start what they had again. He had made a mistake breaking up wit her, but he wouldn't be able to get back with her if _he's_ in the way.

Just thinking about him made even more fury bubble inside him. He could picture him, his stupid mess of black hair, his creepy dark eyes, his predator teeth, bared and ready for a fight. And then the picture changed, and that was better. Shane could see the same black hair, dark eyes, feral teeth, only this time they weren't animated. This time he was lying still on the floor, a stake buried in his chest.

A grim smile stretched over Shane's lips as he charged forwards, determination driving him through the desolated streets, round the corner, into the alley.

He felt the subconscious chill crawling across his skin as he trespassed into the bloodsucker's lair. His clenched fist relaxed enough to grab the gun out of his back pocket as he stepped up to the dilapidated door hanging off its hinges at the entrance to the lab. He took a deep breath, remembering how much he hated him, how much he needed to do this.

He yanked the door open and clomped down the stairs, raising the gun to point at the vampire at the bottom of the stairs. He was fiddling with some chemicals, facing away from Shane.

"What a pleasant surprise." Myrnin's voice sounded flat and dull with the sarcasm laced into that sentence, but Shane didn't care, instead he pulled back the hammer, the crack of sound dropping the lab into silence.

Myrnin turned slowly, his eyes locking on the pistol pointed at him. Shane's hand was steady, his grip tight and sure. He was going to do this.

The leech didn't say anything, his dark eyes just flicked up to look at Shane, steadily gazing at him with no fear, nothing but the smug confidence Shane always despised in him.

"You're going to shoot me?"

Shane knew it was a question, yet it sounded like he was stating a fact. He knew what Shane would do, and he wasn't scared. The anger returned once again as Shane stared at him, biting his lip to keep from screaming at him.

His voice finally found it's way to the surface, bursting out as an enraged shout.

"You fucked my girlfriend! You deserve it!"

Myrnin pulled a face, an almost understanding expression as he raised his eyebrows.

"I deserve to be shot for a lot of reasons, but that isn't one of them. She isn't your girlfriend, she doesn't love you, you made sure of that when you made false accusations." His voice was completely calm, no hint of any fear, nothing. Shane's fury just got stronger as he pushed the gun further forward.

"For god's sake boy, do you really think that would kill me? At the most it would be an inconvenience."

Shane growled.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"I highly doubt that."

Myrnin sighed, rolling his eyes with impatience.

"Well? Are you going to shoot me or not? Shoot."

Shane hesitated. His nerves began to kick in as he stared at the vampire in front of him.

"Shoot me!"

Shane swallowed, breathing in deep.

He saw Myrnin's expression change, he didn't think Shane would shoot. He would prove him wrong.

"That wont kill me boy, you know that."

Shane swallowed again, pulling himself up to his full height.

"Don't bet on it." He squeezed his finger on the trigger, the continuous gunshots ringing in his ears as they hit Myrnin, driving him back a few steps.

He looked exactly the same, no change in expression, no hint of pain. Shane began to think he'd failed, that it was all a lie, until the blood started to seep through his clothes.

Myrnin's eyebrows pulled together, his mouth opening slightly as the silver began to burn his insides. He hadn't expected it, and that gave Shane more victory than he'd been expecting.

The victory quickly wore off as he realised what he'd done, he stared at the stain of blood increasing on Myrnin's shirt, his hands clutching at his stomach. He could hear the quiet choking noises he was making, he could see the small convulses that were jerking his body.

He staggered back a few more steps, looking back at Shane, a look of hurt, surprise and…fear etched onto his features, his wide eyes full of agony as the silver seared him. His knees gave in as he fell to the floor, the blood trickling around him, his arms and hands covered in a film of it.

Shane started to panic as he watched the vampire choking and convulsing on the floor. His eyebrows were still knitted together, his mouth open and whimpering, choking, gasping. Shane pulled out his phone, stumbling over the buttons as he searched for Claire's number. He pressed the call button, waiting for her response.

"Myrnin…I shot him, I didn't mean to, I didn't think…he's so old, I didn't think he would be so," Shane swallowed "bloody."

"What? Shane? What are you talking about?"

"I shot Myrnin."

Claire was quiet on the other end, the only noises Shane could hear were Myrnins strangled moans and chokes, until finally she spoke.

"…What?"

"Claire I shot him! He's bleeding!"

Shane could almost sense her panic kicking in as she barked a reply and thumped through the house to the portal. Shane clicked off the phone, turning back to the man on the floor. He could see the shimmering portal open on the wall as Claire sprinted in, running straight to Myrnin on the floor. She kneeled down next to him, her hands fluttering in the air as she stumbled over what to do.

She pulled open his shirt, revealing three holes in his torso, two in his stomach, one right next to his heart.

"Oh god, it's okay, you'll be okay…" Shane could hear Claire's desperate sobbing as she, touched his face, her hands hovering over him in indecision. She pulled the rest of his shirt off, balling it up and pressing it onto his stomach, causing a small whine to escape Myrnin's lips.

**General POV of everyone (I don't know what to call it)**

Myrnin's chest rose and fell quickly as his breathing quickened and the pain increased. Claire leant onto his stomach, exerting as much pressure as she could, causing a cut off moan from Myrnin, his back arching with the pain. He pulled his head back, grimacing, helpless gasps and whines leaving his bloodied lips as blood began to trickle into his mouth. He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, fighting through the pain, although it was obvious he was losing.

Claire felt her terror rip through her as she turned to Shane, screaming at him to call Amelie. She tried to hold Myrnin's writhing body down as he fought the pain, his chest jerked as he sputtered blood over the floor, a rasping moan escaping after the coughs. Sporadic chokes interrupted his moans, making it feel like hours before Amelie finally sped next to Claire, pushing her out of the way before moving with precision and experience, unlike Claire.

Instead Claire moved to cradle Myrnin's head, beads of sweat plastered his hair to his face, the curls sticking to his cheeks and bloodied lips. She attempted to sooth him as Amelie dug her fingers into his skin, pulling out one bullet after the other as Myrnin screamed and whined. Her fingers burnt as they touched the bullets, yet she didn't seem to notice as she worked with determination to keep her friend alive.

"They're only bullets, he can't be dying!" Claire voice was hoarse with tears but Amelie managed to understand her.

"They're silver bullets and its close enough to his heart to kill him. Lets just hope to god it doesn't. He needs blood."

Claire moved without hesitation, ripping her sleeve away and pushing her wrist against his lips. Amelie shook her head violently, pushing her wrist away.

"He needs more blood than you can offer! That's suicide! Get blood bags, every one that's here."

Claire tried to object, but Amelie glared at her. She stood up and sprinted to the kitchen, grabbing handfuls of blood bags, as many as she could carry.

Claire returned as quickly as she could, dumping the blood bags on the floor as she ripped one open, trying to feed Myrnin it. His eyes had started to droop and his breathing had slowed, igniting even more panic in Claire as she patted his cheek attempting to keep him awake. She saw Amelie's expression drop as she stopped dabbing at the wounds.

"What are you doing? He needs our help!"

All Amelie did was shake her head slowly, a look of utter despair darkening her eyes.

Claire felt her breath come quicker, tears running down her cheeks as she cradled Myrnin's head, his eyes were almost closed, hooded by thick eyelashes. His expression started to relax as the pain eased away. Claire placed his head back on the floor, her sobs ripping through her agonisingly as she watched him. His eyes slowly shut, his body relaxing and chest rising slower than before.

She squeezed his hand desperately as his chest fell for the last time and she watched as his life slowly leaked out of him.

**Please read and review! Im sorry ****L xxxx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Woah guys! Calm yo tits! I know you aren't happy and all, I wouldn't be, but you'll just have to put up with my story plan, keep calm and carry on and all, thank you for the reviews, even if they were angry :D just made me lauuggghh xxx**

**Everytime- Britney Spears (not my favourite artist but its like a childhood song :') )**

Claire woke up crying for the 12th day in a row. She gasped for the breath that was absent from her lungs, desperately trying to calm herself down from the nightmare that had shaken her. It was always the same nightmare, always involving Myrnin.

Even just the thought of Myrnin sent fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. She rubbed her duvet over her face in an attempt to dry it, hopelessly leaving the soaking pillow to dry. Sweat layered her body, plastering odd strands of hair to her face, she really needed a shower.

She stretched her toes out of the bed, pulling herself up and trying to take her mind off the ripping ache in her heart that Shane caused. She hadn't forgiven Shane, how could she possibly forgive him after he'd mindlessly murdered her boss, her friend, her love.

She tried to rid the thought of Shane from her mind quickly, even him name disgusted her. She hadn't talked to him since that night, she hadn't even looked at him, she was afraid that if she did she would do something she would regret. Although she felt like she wouldn't even regret killing him right now.

She shook that thought out of her head and sighed, standing slowly and dragging her towel with her, padding across the hallway to the bathroom. She slumped down on the side of the bathtub, just…sitting. She couldn't get rid of the emptiness she felt without him. She ran a hand through her mess of hair, letting tears silently slip down her cheeks before she reached over to the taps, turning them on full and running her fingers through the steaming water.

She pulled off her clothes and dumped them on the floor before stepping up to the mirror. She looked terrible, dark circles surrounded her eyes, which were permanently red from crying. Her hair was lank and dull and she was paler than usual, she looked vulnerable, not like her usual self. She gently traced a finger over the place her bruise had once been, mimicking what Myrnin had done the morning after. The tears never seemed to stop as she revelled in the memory.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to pull herself together, before climbing into the hot bath. The water swirled around her feet, soothing her aching muscles as she lay down in the bath, relaxing in the warmth. The steam filled her lungs, warming her as she closed her eyes, letting herself fall into a relaxed sleep.

Claire knew she was dreaming almost instantly, partly because she was in a place she'd never seen before and partly because she was wearing a long, white dress. It floated around her ankles, with a low back and front; long sheets of floaty material undulated around her, spiralling and drifting in the slight breeze. It was warm where she was, yet it was dark too. Stars twinkled in the night sky, reflected in the lake in front of her. It was a huge lake, lined with tall emerald trees and clusters of rocks at the edges. There wasn't a single sound where she stood, not even insects broke the silence.

She drifted forward, her bare feet gliding on the soft sand, taking her towards the edge of the lake. It was strangely private here, the trees blocked the area from the rest of the world, leaving it to be tranquil and beautiful. She dipped her toes in the water, feeling surprised at its warmth. She stepped further into the lake, slowly moving forwards, not caring that her dress was soaking. The material floated around her in the water, looking dreamy and beautiful as it trailed behind her.

Claire stopped as the water reached waist length, her fingers trailed over the surface as she closed her eyes and breathed in the air. Everything was perfect, but something was missing, she felt like something else had to be here, something she wanted…

"Hello Beautiful."

Myrnin.

His soft voice whispered in her ear, the familiar voice that sank into her heart and warmed her to the core as the leaned into it. She felt soft lips on the side of her neck and gentle hand twining around her waist.

She turned around and met his deep, entrancing eyes, immediately pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back tenderly, pulling her closer to him in a warm embrace. She never wanted to let him go, but she knew this was a dream, she knew it had to end, it had to go, and he had to go with it.

The kiss broke after a while, allowing Claire to breathe. They never let go of each other as Myrnin stroked her cheek and pushed her hair back from her face, finding comfort in just looking at her. Claire hung onto him, clasping his hand in hers and never loosening her grip.

"Why did you die?" The question was stupid but Claire needed to say it, vampire weren't supposed to die, but her vampire did, and she hated it.

Myrnin chuckled, playing with a piece of her hair "I didn't mean to."

Claire hugged him close, causing the water to swirl around them.

"You left me." She whispered.

Myrnin stroked her back softly. "I never left you, I never will."

Claire felt her heart ache as she felt a pull inside her. Colours stared to bind together and flow away from each other as the dream fell apart, she kept hold of Myrnin for as long as she could, whispering 'I love you' frantically. Everything broke away from everything else and she longed for it to be back together again, but it kept moving, flowing, leaving.

Claire's eyes shot open as someone knocked harshly on the door.

"Claire?" Micheal's voice brought her back to reality as she sat up slowly, realising that the water had gone cold around her and her fingers were wrinkled and prune like.

"Claire? Are you okay?"

Claire tried to answer back but her voice came out as a hoarse croak, she cleared her throat and tried again.

"I'm okay."

Micheal made a small noise on the other side of the door, like he didn't know whether to believe her or not, before leaving and clomping down the stairs. Claire sighed and stood up, stepping out of the tub and grabbing her towel to dry herself.

She felt her skin burn from where he touched her in the dream, she could almost feel it again, like the ghost of his touch copying his actions. She needed him to be there, holding her and telling her it would be okay, she needed his voice to sooth her, his words to comfort her. She needed him.

Claire knew what she was going to do. She didn't quite know how, but she would find out.

She was going to bring him back to life.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo …what shall happen next I wonder… you'll have to read and review and you shall find out for yourselves :D xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey you guys! Thankyou for reviewing and whatnot, tis good. I very much hope you like the story so far and just a little advertisement, if you happen to like One Direction my best friend Charlotte has written a story and I'm sure she would much appreciate it if you guys take a look :D her name is Wednesday1D and take a look at her story - That's My Kind of Styles (I came up with the name :D I'm quite proud of it) Anyways thank you and I shall get on with the story xxx**

Claire padded silently down the stairs, racking idea after idea in her mind as she decided how she was going to go about bringing her dead boyfriend back to life.

She shuffled through the living room, careful to not look anywhere near where Shane was sat as she moved towards the portal. She felt the familiar tingle as she concentrated, before a swirl of colour flowed over the wall, forming a doorway to the place she hadn't been since Myrnin's death.

The lab looked exactly the same as it had when he died, sparking tears in Claire's eyes as she glanced over the glass vials and books, frozen how Myrnin left them. She blinked away the tears furiously, breathing deeply to calm herself as she moved into the lab. Any trace of Myrnin's death had been cleared up, leaving the lab spotless - or as spotless as it had ever been with Myrnin - and clean.

Claire couldn't help but run her fingers over his tables, tracing where he had once been working busily. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she sniffled pathetically. _Pull yourself together Claire, he will come back, you'll bring him back _she thought to herself angrily, swiping away the tears and forcing herself to stop sobbing. It surprised her when the sobbing continued, braking the lonely silence of the lab.

Claire turned to follow the sound after realising it was coming from her. At the far end of the lab was a very snotty Ceri, the wetness drowning her cheeks and her running makeup ruining her beautiful, confident façade. Instead she looked frail, vulnerable and very lost. She was perched on Myrnin's huge old sofa, covering her face with a thick curtain of jet black hair.

"What are you doing here?" Claire's voice was wobbly and quiet, but she managed to keep the tears at bay, finding the strength to ignore her weakness.

Ceri mopped the tears away with her sleeve, revealing her wide eyes and pale skin as she looked up.

"I'm failing at an attempt to move on."

Her sentence was constantly interrupted by painful sobs, but Claire managed to work out what she said as she edged over to her, sitting beside her on the cushions. She didn't know what to say, she had never been good at comforting, especially at comforting someone when she needed the comfort too, so Claire just patted her back awkwardly.

Ceri gave her an unreadable look and wiped away the tears again, smoothing back her hair and breathing deeply to stop crying.

"I just wish I had been able to say sorry before he died. I never thought I would have had a deadline, he was a vampire, he wasn't supposed to die."

Claire recognised the thought she had had not too long ago, thinking of something to say that could make Ceri understand her plan.

"You will still be able to say sorry."

Ceri frowned and turned to face Claire a look of utter confusion plastered on her face. "What?"

"Im bringing him back to life."

"What?"

Her confusion turned into utter shock and disbelief as she stared wide eyed at Claire. "How? He..? How?"

"I don't know yet, but I will find a way."

Claire saw something move in the middle of the lab, a slight shudder of a movement, followed by Frank's black and white 2D image appearing in front of her, his permanent scowl still there, as usual. He was dressed in his biker jacket and scruffy, dark jeans, still being the badass he was.

"You mean I've finally gotten rid of that jackass and now you're bringing him back?"

Claire felt anger burn inside her, but before she could act out Ceri beat her to it, jumping to her feet and moving to face him full on.

"Listen dickhead, you may not like my brother, but believe me, _nobody_ likes you and I can see why, so here's the deal, I'm going to help Claire bring Myrnin back and if you don't like it you can just suck my dick. Oh, and by the way? The punk look is so old."

Ceri turned back to Claire, motioning for her to follow her out of the lab. "Come on Claire, lets go somewhere with less assholes."

Claire began to follow her, but suddenly she got a flash of intuition. She slowly turned back to frank, realising a way for Myrnin to return.

"Wait! I know how we can bring him back! The machine!"

Ceri frowned, "What?"

"The machine! We can put him in a machine!"

Ceri's expression changed to understanding, and then happiness, and then excitement as she realised that she could get her brother back.

"Yes!" She started to squeal loudly before managing to calm herself down. "But wait, does that mean we have to put his brain in a jar?"

Claire seriously hoped not. If she had to do that it would mean that she would never be able to hug him again, kiss him again, touch him again.

No. Claire was going to find another way to connect him to a machine, one that didn't involve an autopsy, and she was going to start now.

**There you go my dears, I hope you enjoyed, please read and review and I would be very grateful xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for the reviews! Xxx**

Claire felt the excitement flow through her as her plan started to come together. She slotted piece after piece in place, trying to remember every move and adjustment she made when she had to do it as punishment. Unlike the torturous, probably short-ish amount of time she spent creating the machine that went drastically long, Claire had been spending almost all of her time in the lab, creating what was soon to be Myrnin.

Her attendance at TPU slowly began to get worse and worse until she finally stopped going, promising to herself that she would catch up with all of the work after he's back - not that she didn't already know it from Myrnin.

She labelled another wire on her diagram and soldered it between the two chunks of metal opposite each other, referring to Myrnin's massy scrawl in his confusing notebooks to check if she was doing it right. Thankfully for Claire he had written the process of putting Ada into the machine after she died, giving Claire the instructions she needed to create her own monster machine.

Half of his writing made absolutely no sense to her, yet she managed to work out what he had been trying to say and create what looked like a very messy, very crazy medieval robot. She was probably doing it right then.

Her brain whirred as she thought about how to change it. So far the machines they had made- that had worked- involved a whole brain in a bubbling jar and no body, something Claire definitely didn't want. She was going to have to master some serious physics for this to work.

Just as she was racking her brains for some idea Ceri came bursting through the lab door, splintering the rotten wood and clomping down the stairs in some major heels, dropping a Tupperware container on the lab table Claire was working at. As soon as it left her hand she shuddered, wiping her hands on her jeans and making a series of strange noises.

"Ew, ew, ew. How is that even possible, that's just freaky, and grim. That's….ew."

Claire picked up the container, recognising the dull grey stuff inside. Myrnin's brain.

"Dr Mills still had it?" Claire asked, a smile creeping across her face as she started to realise the progress they could make with it.

"Blatantly," Ceri replied, gesturing to the container in Claire's hand. "How's it going?"

Claire grinned at her, managing to crack through the gloom of sadness that seemed to follow her everywhere she went.

"Perfectly! I need to fit in a few more wires and attach the screens, I also need to make a keyboard, but we could use a touch screen so that we don't have to. Oh, and I need to add in," Claire tapped the box "the brain."

"I'll leave all that to you."

Ceri flopped down onto the sofa in the lab, propping her legs up lazily on the arm.

"Wait, we still need one more thing Ceri." Claire swallowed, getting rid of the lump that formed in her throat. "His body."

"You want me to drag his dead body over here as well as the hunk of brain I've been carrying around in my bag?"

Claire nodded, pleading with her through her eyes while she attempted to connect the spare tough screen they managed to unhook from Frank.

"Please? I wouldn't be able to lift him, and I need to finish the machine."

Ceri stared at her for a long minute, enough to make Claire squirm under her dark gaze.

"Fine. Tomorrow. Right now I seriously need a beauty sleep."

"Vampires can't even sleep."

"Actually vampires can sleep, only when they're happy though. By happy I mean full to the brim with blood and not guilty about it. They can also sleep after sex, but I don't exactly feel very attractive when I'm all covered in brain juice."

Claire frowned, deciding to ignore her and carry on with the machine. She wanted to get it finished as quickly as she could, the sooner she finished it, the sooner Myrnin would be back. Her heart ached even at the thought of it, driving her on quicker as she connected wire after wire, hooking the screen to the cluster of copper and solder.

It was late when Claire finally connected the last wire. Late enough to make Claire's eyelids heavy and yawning frequent. She took a step back to admire the work, eyeing the bright blue screen (so bright Claire felt like she was staring directly at the sun) and cricking her back sleepily.

"You finally done?" Ceri sped up behind her, whistling at the mass of metal on the lab table. "Woah, It looks like, well, I don't even know what it looks like."

Claire smiled at her, realising that she had finished, her heart racing for when she could finally switch it on, finally seeing his dark eyes animated again, seeing his smile, directed at her…

Her eyes closed slowly, a heavy feeling of sleep falling over her as she let her brain escape from physics and into fantasy as she rejoined the tranquil dream of the lake.

She met Myrnin in the water again, stepping up next to the pale planes of his back, staring up into those wide, dark eyes and gripping his cold hand in hers.

He beamed down at her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"You did it. I'm so proud of you."

He leaned down and kissed her, making it feel like the best dream Claire had had in a very long time.

**Hope you like it! Please read and review! xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you for all of the reviews guys! And if you've had a gander at Wednesday1D's story I am very thankful and she is too, believe me, she goes insane after every review.**

**And to BonnieWitch- I'll have to start using that smiley :D**

**Claire's eyes flickered open sleepily to find the tasselled red blanket, that was usually occupying the floor, draped over her where she lay on Myrnin's sofa. A huge yawn took her by surprise as she pulled the blanket away, standing up slowly (trying desperately not to get a head rush) and stretching her arms in the air.**

**She turned around, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, to see Myrnin, or Myrnin's body at least.**

**He was lying still on one of the lab tables, his dark hair curling over his forehead and his big eyes closed peacefully.**

**Claire felt something strange flow through her, a strange feeling she had never felt before, which was somehow awfully painful, yet achingly…happy. Just seeing him made her feel better, even when he was in this state.**

"**You ready yet sleeping beauty?"**

**Claire got a fright as Ceri spoke from the opposite end of the lab. She was leaning against the doorframe to Myrnin's bedroom, her long hair plaited to the side, wearing a navy military jacket and some ripped jeans, along with yet another pair of stilettos.**

"**What?" Claire replied, her brain still half unconscious from sleep.**

"**We're gonna turn the machine on, idiot."**

**Claire looked over to the monstrosity that was soon to be Myrnin…hopefully. The wires were snaking around funnel of metal and rows of glass tubes filled with different coloured liquid, it looked like Ada's machine, which sent a chill of alarm through her, yet Claire briskly ignored it, took a deep breath, and began to start the process. **

**She flicked the appropriate switches on the machine, the red, blue and silver ones, and then pulled a lever, which started to bubble the liquid in the glass tubes. She plugged it in, flicking the switch on the wall before kissing Myrnin gently on his forehead. **

"**Count down," Claire whispered as she walked slowly over to the machine, grasping the copper lever as Ceri counted from five under her breath. Claire could feel her hand sweating against the lever as she exerted pressure onto it.**

"…**3...2...1..."**

**Claire waited until Ceri said "now" before yanking down hard on the lever. It clank down in stages, until Claire's arm ached with the force it took for her to push it to the bottom. A whir started at the back of the machine as Claire stepped back. It travelled forward, causing the screens to flicker on and clunking pipes and gears to make low metallic noises deep within.**

**Claire edged backwards, breathing deeply and staring at the sliding metal and buzzing speakers. They both turned to Myrnin, gazing at him expectantly…but nothing happened. He stayed there , lying peacefully, no movement, not even a twitch.**

**Claire felt her heart sink with the pain she felt. She looked over to Ceri and saw her eyes sadden as they realised what had happened. They had failed. Myrnin was still dead, and Claire was still alone.**

**Suddenly a high pitched noise rang through the lab, growing louder and louder with every heartbeat. It almost became unbearable, until it was broken by another noise…a voice. It was very quiet, too quiet to recognise, until it sounded again, only slightly louder this time, but loud enough to hear.**

"**Oooowwwww"**

**Claire and Ceri looked at each other, smiles of relief and happiness pulling up their lips. It was Myrnin's voice, deep and smooth, like a lullaby to Claire's ears. They both squealed as he 'ouched' again, before turning back to the machine.**

"**Myrnin?"**

**Claire's question was answered with a long, loud moan.**

"**Someone's horny," Ceri said.**

**Myrnin's sharp voice whipped through the lab, the harsh tone sounding annoyed and grumpy.**

"**For God's sake, I AM NOT HAVING AN ORGASM!" he snapped loudly.**

**Claire couldn't help the relief flood over her, even a comment like that caused happiness to bubble through her.**

**He moaned again, causing bars on the screen to move and pulse with each noise.**

"**Where the hell am I?"**

"**You're in a machine. Enjoy." Ceri replied.**

**Only he shouldn't be in the machine, he should be in his body, hugging and kissing Claire like it was the end of the world. Something was wrong, but at least she had him back, even if he was a hunk of metal.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thankyou for the reviews! BonnieWitch - Yay! Kind of awkward that it was your Grandma :S Oh well, my story kind of has a fangirl! Woop Woop! Xxx**

**Sooooong - ET by Katy Perry**

"So I am meant to be in my body?"

Myrnin's deep voice boomed out of the speakers connected to the monster of a machine, vibrating throughout the lab as Ceri got up to turn the volume down a bit. They had spent hours describing the mechanisms and parts of the machine Claire had changed, since he insisted, and finally he had understood that something had gone wrong.

"Yes, we put the brain that you gave me when you were sick in the machine. That way you would still have part of your brain in your body so you could still use it," Claire explained for the billionth time, she loved the man but sometimes he could really drive her crazy!

"I see. And somehow I am not in my body."

"Exactly. Finally!" Ceri exclaimed, strolling over to Myrnin, lying on the table, and tapping her knuckle against his head. "There's definitely no one home."

Myrnin made a computerised humming noise. Claire could imagine how he would look if he had been in his body, staring off into the distance, tapping his finger against his chin and biting his lip absently.

"Maybe the part of my brain in the machine was the dominant part, causing me to occupy that part, instead of the other, and therefore the machine instead of my body."

Claire contemplated the idea, realising what he was saying made perfect sense, which surprised her since it was coming from Myrnin.

"Maybe, if that's the case, you might be able to sway between the two," Claire said "can you make yourself swap into your body somehow?"

"Perhaps. Well I can certainly try but I cannot guarantee anything. Here goes" Myrnin's computerised voice turned into and electronic hum as the machine started to act. The familiar gradually got louder as the machine's tempo increased, the clunks and buzzes becoming a continuous drone instead of an odd one here and there.

Ceri and Claire grimaced as the noise became ear splitting, covering their ears and turning to his body once again. The noise never stopped getting louder, it finally reached the point when it became unbearable, and then it all changed.

A flash of ultraviolet light shot out of the machine, striping the lab with unusual colours and flashing rapidly. The light was then replaced with a very loud mechanic groan, accompanied by a continuous beeping that flashed blue lights at the same time, like a strange type of disco.

Claire and Ceri moved to stand on each side of the lab table, reaching forward to take each of Myrnin's hands in the middle of it. A strange whooshing noise began to sound from the machine, echoing on and off in bursts of sound. Claire could physically feel the tension building up in the room, a kind of pressure that pushed down on her and made her muscles ache.

They stared at Myrnin's motionless face, attempting the ignore the light and pressure flowing around them. Then everything stopped, leaving the lab in dark silence, no movement, no sound, nothing. Claire was about to turn back to the machine when suddenly everything happened. The noise and lights started up again, this time louder, shocking Claire as as soon as they did, Myrnin moved.

His mouth opened to gasp in a deep ragged breath. His back arched and he pulled his head back, his body moving languidly as he arched his back even more and splayed his arms out. Claire could see the veins prominently in his wrists and inner elbow, his fists were clenched and his muscles spasmed and contracted with each pulse of sound.

He suddenly jerked his body forwards, so he was lying normally, his head facing the burnt and stained roof. His eyelids suddenly flew open, his usually dark irises staring wide eyed up at the ceiling. His irises were almost twice the size as usual, streaked with flecks of violet and silver. They flickered around the rooms rhythmically, rolling in strange ways as his head jolted to each side.

His movements scared Claire, he looked otherworldly, his eyes giving him an almost unnatural glow as he writhed smoothly. He was breathing yet his chest rose and fell with every movement as his back squirmed and arched. Claire was mesmerised, his movements didn't look painful, they looked ulterior, alien.

His head rolled on the table as he closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly shut as his body started to relax. His movements finally stopped as his head turned to the side, his eyes opening slowly as his gaze fixed on Claire. All sound from the machine suddenly cut off, leaving just a faint buzz from the circuit at the back.

His irises were back to normal, not even a hint of red clouding them as he stared at Claire. She could feel him clenching and unclenching his fists as he stretched and frowned.

"What just happened?" His voice was the same deep, smooth tone Claire was used to, which reassured her as she sighed with relief. At least he sounded the same.

"I have no idea, but whatever it was it was insanely freaky," Ceri said, looking slightly more wide eyed and weirded out than usual.

**Hope you like it! I know it isn't as long as usual but anywho please read and review! xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Sorry for not updating as quickly as usual, once I get back in the flow of things I'm sure I'll update more often, don't you dearys worryXxx**

Myrnin stretched lazily, arching his back and cricking his neck loudly. He turned to Claire once again, grimacing and rubbing the nape of his neck in an attempt to work out the crick.

"So, do I seem any different?"

Claire examined him curiously, apart from the tiny remains of violet flecking his eyes nothing seemed different. His hair still curled in an unkempt, adorable black mess over his forehead and around his ears, his skin was still pale and smooth, unblemished and toned over his torso, still the soft, full lips Claire longed to kiss, still the long, thick black eyelashes that fanned over his cheeks. He was still the same, beautiful man Claire loved.

She shook her head and smiled, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his bare waist, "no, thankfully." She stretched up to him and kissed him softly, sighing in relief as he kissed her back, touching her face gently and smoothing her hair.

"Jeez, enough with the sucking face already! I got you a shirt, thought that might make this a bit more pg rated." Ceri stomped back into the main lab from Myrnin's room, kicking off her heels into a corner and chucking the t-shirt at Myrnin with vampire strength. He easily plucked the shirt out of the air without even having to break the kiss, smirking against Claire's lips.

Claire pulled away reluctantly, leaving him to -unfortunately- pull on his shirt. She never moved too far away from him, whether it was with fear that he would leave or just disappear altogether Claire didn't know. Claire just wanted to hug him and kiss him and forget everything else in the world, but an annoying little voice at the back of her mind kept whining at her that she couldn't. She had things to figure out.

"So…," Ceri said as she flopped down onto the sofa "what is up with you, boy? You feel any different? Any superpowers? Invisibility or anything?" She glanced over at Myrnin, her liquid dark eyes boring into his.

Myrnin tugged down the hem of the plain white t-shirt, running a hand through his hair to straighten the curls that had fallen into his eyes. He pulled a face at Ceri.

"Why would I want invisibility? If I were to have any power it would be to turn back time so I could kill that stupid boy before he killed me." He turned back to Claire, a look of pure hatred swarming over his eyes. "Where is Shane? Where is that bastard?"

Claire stared back at him, unsure as to what to say. Should she let Myrnin hurt him for what he did? Or should she just not tell him, leaving Shane to get punished by Amelie alone? They still hadn't decided on a punishment yet. Claire didn't want Shane to die, she didn't want anyone to die, even Oliver. But he had killed Myrnin. Surely an eye for an eye would be fair in this situation.

Claire shook the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't think about Shane dying right now, she couldn't think of anyone dying. This moment was too happy to ruin with thoughts like that. She decided to go with the truth.

"I don't know. I haven't seen or spoken to him since…before the machine." Claire couldn't bring herself to say his death. Even just thinking about losing him brought back the tight knot in her heart and the sickening lump in her throat.

Myrnin studied her for a second, deciding whether Claire was lying or not, before briefly grimacing and making a frustrated little growl in the back of his throat. He stalked away, shoving over lab tables and stools as his memory flooded back to him, bringing with it the overwhelming anger of his murder.

Ceri glanced at Claire, raising her eyebrows and pulling a strange expression. "Hey bro, you didn't answer my question," she said, attempting to calm him down slightly and distract him from his fury. "How do you feel?"

Myrnin stopped and turned his head to look at her. His forehead was still tilted down in a look of threatening anger, yet his breathing was calming and the fire in his eyes started to die down. "I feel…strange. Tingly."

"Tingly?" Ceri frowned, questioningly gazing at Myrnin.

He nodded, unsure, bewilderment suddenly replacing the previous anger. He held up a hand in front of his face and clenched it before opening it again, turning it before bringing the other hand up to join it. "Its- I feel strange," he repeated, confused as to how to describe it.

"…Well, does it hurt?" Ceri bounded up from the dipping sofa, examining Myrnin to find any changes that may have suddenly appeared.

"…No…," he said, but he didn't sound at all sure.

"Does it feel good then?"

He frowned again, "…I don't know, It's been a long time since I've felt anything like it, it's hard to tell what it feels like and whether it's good or bad." He turned back around to face Claire and suddenly she noticed a difference.

His usually pale skin had taken on a slightly more tanned hue, his cheeks flooding with a slight colour she hadn't seen on him before. Claire frowned. She was sure, no_, positive_ that his skin didn't look like that five minutes ago. She replayed the recent memory in her head, Myrnin asking if he seemed any different, her replying with a no, he had looked like the exact same Myrnin, only with some strange contact in.

She stared into his eyes again, noticing the flecks of violet. They definitely weren't contacts, no contacts could have such an exotic colour, and Myrnin definitely hadn't fake tanned within the last few minutes.

"Why is your skin darker?" Ceri asked, apparently thinking the exact same thing as Claire.

Myrnin glanced down at his arms again, studying them closely and staring at them with barely concealed intrigue. "I…have no idea."

Myrnin was sprawled out lazily on the threadbare sofa, his lanky legs hanging off the arm at the end as he stretched out his arms individually, inspecting for any more differences. Claire had noticed that over the few hours he'd spent describing what the tingling felt like his body had changed. His skin had gradually darkened to a light golden tan, leaving him looking healthier than ever.

She noticed that not just his skin had changed either, his lithe muscles had bulked out slightly more, leaving him looking a tad less gangly, not much though. The tired marks and dark circles under his eyes, that Claire hadn't even noticed until they weren't there, had gone too, disappeared completely. He looked healthier, well rested and more…human.

He yawned casually, flashing his straight, white teeth, which gave Claire a chilling idea.

"What about your fangs?"

Myrnin turned to look at Claire, cross legged on the floor, before replying in a tired voice. "What about them?"

"Do you still have them?"

Myrnin frowned, a look of shocked realisation crowding his features before turning back to stare at the ceiling. His body went completely still, his arms lying relaxed at his sides instead of raised in the air like before. Claire could see his brow furrow from the floor, his jaw clenched and unclenched with his concentration.

A strange feeling came over Claire then, a feeling of almost…dread? She didn't know why but she didn't want him to lose his fangs, they were a part of him, a part of his vampire life, and if he didn't have them it would be a…loss. She could see him trying and straining as he tried to make them appear and she crossed her fingers silently behind her back, hoping for unknown reasons that he still had them.

Suddenly his body jerked with fright and pain, a moan escaped his lips, followed by a shocked 'ow' as his fangs unexpectedly snapped down, giving him and Claire a fright at the same time. Claire smiled, a strange sense of relief flowing through her as she shuffled up to his side. He rubbed his upper jaw slowly, his eyes flickering to the side to look at her as she joined him.

He sighed in annoyance, wrapping his spare arm around Claire's waist where she kneeled next to him. "I have tooth ache now. I hate tooth ache."

**I hope you like it! Please read and review and I'll try and update soon xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I'm really sorry I havent updated earlier, it's just I've been reeeeaaaaalllllyyy busy packing, which brings me to my next apology, which is that I wont be updating for at least another week because I'll be in Italy skiing (actually more like falling over constantly) so yeah I'm terribly sorry about that :S And to answer your confusion kind of, Myrnin is sort of half vampire half human, like he's not actually human the machine has just brought back some human properties, yet he's still a vampire, if you know what I mean.**

**Anyway, back to the story, oh yeah in answer to a review, Claire wanted Myrnin to still be a vampire because….well to tell the truth it was really me who wanted him to be a vampire :D I don't want to change him completely, otherwise it wouldn't be Myrnin xxx**

Claire never left the lab. She never needed to. She couldn't bring herself to leave, she was perfectly happy curled up under Myrnin's arm as he examined his new self and he didn't seem to mind either- which was definitely a good thing.

Claire snuggled in closer to his now warm body, revelling in the new heat she felt. They were planted on his old sofa, Claire neatly curled up at Myrnin's side, Myrnin lazily sprawled out at Claire's. He seemed to take up almost the whole sofa, his lanky limbs draped over the cushions and over Claire, pulling her against him tightly. He leant down and kissed her nose gently, Claire could feel his warm breath tickling her cheek as he did, his soft lips brushing against her skin.

She felt him pull himself back up again, shuffling around to get more comfortable, twitching and fidgeting restlessly. He had complained that the tingling sensation had become stronger, but decided to wait and see if it would get any better. Obviously it hadn't. He was gradually becoming more and more uncomfortable and Claire could tell it was irritating him.

She mulled over what could possibly be causing it, maybe a short circuit? A wire has disconnected somehow? Maybe he needed blood?

She felt his shift again, this time his aggravated movements were accompanied by an annoyed whine in the back of his throat. Claire sighed and heaved herself up, leaving Myrnin to bury himself into the pillows in an attempt to escape the tingling.

She walked into the kitchen, tugging open the refrigerator door and grabbing a blood bag, shoving it in the microwave as she flipped through the number of things that could be wrong with the machine. The impatient bleeping of the microwave brought her out of her thoughts, pulling her back to the present as she took it out of the microwave and made her way back to the lab.

When she returned Myrnin was spread full-length across the sofa, his head buried beneath the pile of threadbare pillows and his back in what must have been the most awkward position possible. Claire shook his shoulder gently and got a muffled grunt in response.

"Myrnin? Are you hungry?"

Finally after a minute of silence he began to move, dragging his arm out from under him, the muscles moving and flowing under the smooth, golden skin as he pushed himself up. He tiredly eased into a sitting position, looking warm out and not in the best mood. Claire handed him the blood bag, which he took with a quiet 'thank you', and sat down next to him, trying not to watch as he ripped it open and began to drink.

Her stomach squeezed at the sound of him drinking it, causing her to try and preoccupy her mind with the periodic table. After what felt like eternity he carelessly flung the empty bag across the lab, staring silently into space with lowered eyelids and a tired look on his face. He was still fidgeting only not quite as much now, instead he looked sleepy.

Claire smiled at his expression, he looked totally out of it, his messy hair sticking up from being shoved under pillows, his eyes drooping and his shoulders slouching forwards. She ran her hands through his curls, taming the black mess as she leaned forward to kiss him. He met her lips halfway, leaning closer and kissing her with more hunger than Claire expected.

Their lips moved slowly together, their hands moving everywhere and anywhere as they subconsciously moved closer to each other. She slid her hands to the back of his neck, pulling his mouth closer against hers, crushing them both together in a tight embrace. His arms twined around her waist as he touched his tongue to Claire's lips. She sighed deeply and opened her mouth, letting him in as she kneeled up, shuffling across the sofa to wrap her legs behind him.

After a while Claire finally had to stop for breath, their kiss breaking as she pulled in oxygen and tried to clear her head slightly. She felt him trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders and realised that somewhere between kisses his shirt had come off. She could see his bare chest rising and falling as he caught his breath too. Already she had forgotten that he needed breath again.

His mouth returned to hers finally and the kiss continued, this time more urgent than before. Claire felt his hand roaming under her shirt, pulling it up slowly until he tugged it over her head, caressing her softly. He rocked to the side, pulling her with him as he turned and pinned her on the sofa, pressing on top of her and welding their bodies together. Their breath mingled between them, their urgent hands tangling in each other hair and clothes, plucking garments off one at a time.

Claire became completely lost in his touch, forgetting time completely as they spent hours kissing each other in what felt like minutes. Before Claire new it she was naked, her clothes lying abandoned on the floor and only a pair of black boxers left on Myrnin. She fiddled with the band of his pants, started to pull them down, wanting them _off_, but managed to stop herself in time. She had slid them just past his butt, but she pulled them back up before her lust got the better of her.

"…Wait."

Myrnin stopped tracing her collar bones with his lips, moving back to look down at her with furrowed eyebrows and a slightly disappointed expression. "What? You don't want to…?"

"No! No, it's just…Ceri."

Myrnin's eyes grew wide as he got the completely wrong idea and Claire had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "No! What if she comes in?"

"…Oh. _Ohhh_."

He smiled goofily, wrapping his arms tight around Claire and pulling her up with him as he stood up. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing her lips to his again as he made his way to his bedroom. She felt the soft sheets crinkle around her as they fell onto the bed, never breaking their hold on each other. She wanted him closer. She never wanted him to let go of her, to stop kissing her, to stop loving her…

"I love you," Claire whispered as he moved on top of her.

He bent down to graze his lips against hers as he whispered back, "I'll love you forever my little Claire."

She felt his hips move into hers and hugged him close and didn't let go.

**Woooo everyone loves a bit of smut ;) I hope you like it and I shall update after a week of falling over! Sorry for the clicheness, if that is a word, which I doubt. I have a tendency to make words up :S Anyway please read and review! xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

**Thankyou for the reviews! I'm sorry I've taken so long, I've missed you guys xxx**

Claire woke up in Myrnin's familiar room, and it didn't bring back many good memories. She had only stayed in it a few times before, which included the time when she had to create the machine that sent the town insane. At least now, after last night, she could say she had one good memory of it.

Claire slowly stretched out her feet, dragging herself out of the daze sleep had left her in. Her senses came to life after a jaw breaking yawn, allowing her to feel the soft skin of Myrnin's chest against her back. He was right up behind her, his face nuzzled into the side of her neck. She traced her fingers over his lightly golden arms that were welding her to him.

She could feel his curls tickling her cheek and his chest rising and falling with his new breathing, his eyelashes brushing against her neck and his warmth radiating through the thin sheets. Claire closed her eyes and savoured the moment. Nothing was worrying her, nothing bothered her, everything was perfect.

Until she thought about Shane.

He was getting sentenced today. Whether it was to something as small as community service, or something as big a death, Claire couldn't tell. But she had a feeling it would be the latter.

Her mood darkened as soon as she thought of it. No matter how stupid, reckless and insane Shane had been she didn't want him to die. Although, for what he did to Myrnin he did need to be punished. Severely.

Even thinking about everything that happened gave Claire chills.

She shuffled around on the mattress, turning to face Myrnin and curling into him as he slept. His breathing was steady and deep and even just seeing him looking that peaceful calmed Claire down. She stared at him for longer than she realised and by the time he finally talked almost an hour had passed.

"What have I told you about staring?" he mumbled sleepily, his eyes still remaining closed as his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer.

Claire smiled widely and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips. "I can't help it, you're just too adorable."

He smiled cockily "I know."

Claire laughed and smacked him on the shoulder, watching as he laughed too and finally opened his dark eyes to gaze back at her.

He pressed his forehead against hers and stroked her lower back gently.

"How are you feeling? Are the tingles gone?"

Myrnin looked off into the distance, squinting slightly like he was trying to find something. "hmmm…yes they're gone; for now."

Claire sighed, relief floating through her. She hoped they wouldn't return, she hated seeing him in pain. She trailed her fingers down his arms and twined her fingers through his, holding his hand tight in hers. His black eyes flickered to hers as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. They lay like that for a while, content with just being with each other.

Myrnin started stroking the side of Claire's cheek, brushing away hair and tracing his finger across her skin.

"You're beautiful." His deep, quiet voice set off butterflies in Claire stomach and she couldn't help but smile widely in response. She felt like a lovesick schoolgirl, and she loved every minute of it.

Myrnin leaned closer to her and pressed his mouth to hers tenderly, moving the kiss in amazing patterns that Claire wanted to keep going forever. His body inched closer to Claire's, his arm snaking up her back, his other wrapped in her hair gently, holding her to him.

Eventually (and unfortunately) Myrnin broke the kiss slowly, pulling his lips away from hers ever so slightly. Claire sighed against him, even just kissing him felt like heaven.

Claire could feel Myrnin take in a small breath, readying himself to say something, but he hesitated slightly before any words escaped his lips. Claire waited for a while, giving him time to talk again, but he didn't. Instead he reached his hand down to hers and took her fingers in his. She felt him fiddling with her fingers, but his lips which were now against hers again distracted her too much to care.

Claire felt him sigh against her lips, slowly taking a breath in again. This time he pulled away slightly and spoke against her lips quietly.

"Marry me."

**O_o wooooooo I hope you like it guys! Again, im sorry for the late update, I've been rather busy with unpacking, mock exams and sleeping! Please read and review and I shall hopefully update soon xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**Okay guys, thank you so much for all the reviews! Now, this is something I've decided to do, and you are either going to love me or hate me for it. Im thinking more towards the hate me :S You find out her decision and stuff but in a different way to just her saying. Anyway, I hope you like it! And btw the song is so adorable for this so please listen to it! Xxx **

Song for this scene - Regina Spektor- The Call

Claire could feel her heart fluttering in her chest as she turned the corner.

Her peach painted nails were clutched tightly on her dad's arm as they faced the hordes of people in front of them. The music started to tinkle on speakers hidden at the sides of the chairs, signalling her friends and family to stand and turn to gape at her.

Claire couldn't stop shaking, half with nervousness and half with excitement. She was getting married. To Myrnin. Her thought dwelled in her mind and to Claire nothing seemed more perfect than this moment.

She took a deep breath and let pure joy engulf her body.

She glanced around at the people facing her, stretching her pink tinted lips into a smile of complete happiness. Her mother was at the front, a tissue pressed to her face, Amelie was stood next to her looking almost as proud. Michael, Eve and Shane were stood in front of them, next to the vicar. In front of them was the man of her dreams. He was turned to face her, looking directly at her and pure adoration was plastered on his face.

His hair was beautifully tousled and he looked amazing in his sleek, dark tux. His skin was flawless and smooth, his dark eyes were fixed on Claire. A huge, beautiful smile spread across his face, dimples forming at each corner.

Claire couldn't help but grin back, the sight of him driving out any nerves she had. He looked so adorable Claire's heart started to ache, she wanted to be next to him, she wanted to kiss him. Not yet.

The music slowed and queued Claire and her father to walk down the aisle.

"You ready?" Her father asked, squeezing her hand gently.

Claire nodded confidently, "more than ever," the smile wouldn't stay off her lips.

Myrnin turned back to face the vicar and Claire only just caught him bounce slightly on his heels with excitement and she could tell he was still smiling.

She started to step forwards in time with the music. The weight of her dress managed to calm her slightly, grounding her and only just managing to keep her happiness under control. The fitted bodice hugged her chest and her skirt flowed around her, her veil tickled her neck softly.

Eve had picked out the dress, and Claire loved her decision. The dress had lace straps sewn onto the bodice, covering it in a delicate, intricate pattern of lace and diamantes. The bodice was cut low at the back, reaching her waist at a point. The swirls of beading and pearls twined around Claire's hips, twirling into the beginning of the skirt, which billowed out around her legs. The silk of the skirt was gathered at certain places and flowed out behind her, the train trailed behind her, making her feel beautiful.

Claire's hair and makeup Eve also did. Her eyes were shadowed in soft pinks, accenting her delicate bone structure and her hair was curled in soft ringlets, with strands from the sides pinned at the back with her veil.

Claire felt beautiful, and from the smile on Myrnin's face, apparently he thought so too. She stared around at her relatives in gorgeous dresses and posh suits and everything looked and felt unreal.

Claire slowly stepped further and further down the aisle, admiring the decorations. Arches of white flowers were placed at the start and end of the aisle, white ribbons and bows were hung on each row of chairs and white roses were placed everywhere.

A white carpet led Claire towards her future husband and Father Joe (who had finally agreed to a vampire-human wedding), standing underneath the white arch of flowers. Everything looked perfect.

Claire and her father reached the end of the aisle, where they slowed to a stop and kissed each other's cheeks, but before she could escape to Myrnin's side her father whispered into her ear.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

Claire smiled at him as he left to stand next to her mother, leaving Claire to edge up the steps of the small platform in her white heels. She came to a stop next to Myrnin, who was still smiling widely, and let her joy take over her completely.

They looked at each other, speaking into each others eyes silently. She knew what he was saying and she said the same in return. His smile got impossibly wider and he reached out and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers as he turned back to look at the vicar.

Claire copied him and sighed with content as the vicar started to talk. His words blurred into one as Claire squeezed Myrnin's cool hand, which he smiled at and squeezed back. Before she knew abut it Myrnin had turned to face her, repeating the words the vicar had said and placing a delicate gold ring on Claire's finger to join her engagement ring.

Claire did the same and slipped the second ring onto Myrnin's finger, turning to look at Father Joe and listening intently for the words she had been waiting for for the whole day.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

They turned to face each other once again. The smile cracked across his face again, as Claire allowed one onto hers. They leaned towards each other and Claire felt utterly elated as Myrnin's lips pressed against hers, his hand traced softly against her cheek as his other rested on her hip gently. Claire pressed both of her hands against Myrnin's jaw, binding him to her as they moved their lips together.

After finally realising that they were in public they broke away from each other, turning to face her family. They bounded down the steps, back onto the carpet Claire walked down, holding hands the whole way down the length of the aisle. White confetti fell as they half walked, half joyfully ran down the soft, white carpet. Their family beamed at them, mimicking the giant grins plastered on each of their faces.

Claire didn't know what would happen next. She didn't know what she and Myrnin would do about everything: children, aging, death. But no matter what Claire thought about, no matter how depressing or worrying, her smile never broke, because she knew as long as she was with Myrnin, her life was going to be amazing…

**Please read and review! Ohmyjeez I cant believe I'm doing this, but this may be the end of The Hunter Is Being Hunted :O If you're lucky you might get a sequel but that's only if you're lucky. Im sorry nothing major has really happened and its kind of abrupt right after Myrnin's in the machine and there are a lot of loose ends but I'm only 15 and my story writing skills aren't top notch :S Anyway, I hope you've liked it and I will surely do another story sometime ****J I love you guys! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (If you want anything clearing up or need any help understanding anything about the story just message me)**


End file.
